transfer school
by zaki-kun
Summary: crossover! mai hime/gokoujo seitokai. Natsuki's inlove with Shizuru but ends up getting hurt. will transferring on a new school gives her new life, or will Shizuru be the one she loves. NatShiz disclaimer: i don't own any of the two anime -
1. Chapter 1: flashback

A/N: yey! second attempt of Shiznat fanfic.. ^-^ hope you guys would like this.. this story came into my mind after i watched gokoujo seitokai.. ^-^

****edited, i think... waah! i still suck at my grammar T-T sorry guys...i hope you could bear with this***

thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes... i'll try to do much more better next time... ^-^

_

* * *

_

_Chapter1: Flashback_

_'3 hours... it's been that long since I left that place' _a blunette thought as she glances down on her watch. She looked outside the window of the bus she's riding and rested her head at the window glass, slowly closing her eyes with a slight furrowed brow. "Shizuru" a soft whisper escaped her lips before drifting off to sleep.

-**FLASH BACK**-

-A week ago...-

Natsuki Kuga, first year of Fuuka academy was sitting alone by the tree, looking at the bunch of girls not far from her. The girls were following a certain brunette with crimson eyes and angelic smile. Shizuru Fujino, the Fuuka student council president and her only reason to smile.

She admires Shizuru for her looks, grace, kindness, and a somewhat special smile that only she could only see. Her admiration for the kaichou grew into love as the days go by. ever since she met the kaichou during her last year as junior high, she never forgot the only person that dared to be close with the well known 'ice princess' and 'lone wolf'. She couldn't admit her feelings to the kaichou for she's scared to be rejected.

But she found a way to let her feelings be expressed yet not be known to the kaichou. A drawing, drawing of her beloved Shizuru Fujino in a cream colored parchment paper with a short poem at the back and an initial of 'K' at the lower end of the paper. She would always slip it inside the Student council office without anyone knowing or seeing that it was her who leaves those sketches. She acted like she doesn't know anything about the drawings whenever a student council staff or even Shizuru would ask her. The only person who knew of her talent is her friend, Mai Tokiha.

Her thoughts on were cut short when cold shivers went down to her spine and feeling a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She blushed as she noticed that Shizuru was staring straight at her and just looked away for a moment. But when she looked back, Shziru was already gone. She let out a soft sigh and rested her back by the tree's trunk. "Shizuru" she whispered softly, closing her emerald eyes.

"ara! Is Natsuki just going to sleep after calling my name? ikezu!" a female voice with a Kyoto-ben accent said from Natsuki's left side.

The blunette opened her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at who's the owner of the voice that spoke. A sudden rush of red covered her face as soon as she saw crimson eyes looking straight at her emerald ones, with only a few inches of distance. "Shi-Shizuru?!" she yelled in surprise.

A smile was seen at the brunette's face upon seeing the blunette's blush. "Hello Natsuki, did you skip class again?" Shizuru said with a sweet tone of voice.

Natsuki could only nod in response and moved a little sideways to give Shizuru a space to sit.

"Ookini Natsuki." Shizuru said, sitting beside Natsuki in a lady like manner.

Natsuki felt her heart race as she was very close to Shizuru. She took a deep breath to fight the blush from creeping to her face and shook her head to remove the dreamy thoughts towards the brunette. '_Stop thinking of her! Before you blush again!'_ she mentally scolded herself.

Her desperation to stop her mind from thinking was a success when she heard the brunette called her attention. She looked Shizuru with a confused puppy look that made Shizuru smile even wider.

"kawaii! Natsuki looks cute!"

"Sh-shut up! What do you want?" Natsuki barked coldly.

"ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru pouted, puffing her left cheek.

"mou sorry Shizuru... I uh… What can I do for you?" Natsuki said weakly, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

Shizuru smiled like she wasn't even sad and unrolled the parchment paper that she held in her hand and showed it to Natsuki. "That 'K' gave me another sketch of myself." Shizuru said shyly, handing the paper to Natsuki.

The drawing was Shizuru, sitting at her usual place in the setokai office while holding a cup of tea and smiling. At the back of the paper was a 4 line poem:

_Crimson eyes that darted to my heart,_

_Angelic face that can be defined as art._

_Sweet smile that only I can see,_

_Oh my goddess,I hope you could notice me._

"I see... another one for your collection huh Shizuru? How many have you got now?" Natsuki jested, covering her laughter of seeing her own work and playing dumb.

"mou Natsuki don't insult it. I appreciate these drawings a lot." Shizuru said with a small smile.

Natsuki's brow twitched. she felt her heart race as she heard Shizuru's comment. '_aww man! Don't blush Kuga! Before you give Shizuru a hint that you're that 'K'.'_she mentally scolded herself. She took a small sigh and smiled a litle. "Really now, well I guess whoever gave you this must really admire you." she said blankly, handing the paper back to Shizuru.

Shizuru took the paper from Natsuki's hand and rooled it up again. "Admire? I guess so... but somehow I feel like this 'K' loves me rather than just admire Me." she explained. Shizuru placed her index finger over her lower lip and looked at the sky. "Although I wonder who is this 'K'. If 'K' is just an initial, I could only think of one person that could do this."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with cold sweat starting to form to her forehead.

'_Does she?!' _she thought anxiously.

"I wonder if it's Reito-kun…" Shizuru ended her sentence, making Natsuki flinch.

Natsuki shook her head and looked above. '_it's not that Kanzaki! Couldn't you feel that it's me that do these pieces of my heart?!' _she thought sadly. She took a deep breath and spoke in a dead pan voice. "What if the 'K' person is a girl, what would you do Shizuru?"

Shizuru rested her head at Natsuki's shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth and comfort of Natsuki's shoulder. "Hmmm, I would thank her for admiring me. But if it's love she wants, I believe I cannot return her feelings." Shizuru said in a tired tone of voice.

If Shizuru's last words were a knife, it would've killed Natsuki's heart. It was too painful for her to hear those words, but still she hid it from the brunette.

After 2 days Natsuki received a letter of invitation from a prestigious school. she opened the letter and read it as she slumped back to the headboard of her bed.

_To Miss Natsuki Kuga,_

_We, The Miyagami Private Academy would like to incite you to transfer on our school. Due to the talents and skills you possess, and also your intellectual capability could be sharpened by our best teachers. We would be honored if you would consider our plain and simple request._

_Miyagami Private Academy Seitokai-cho_,

_Kanade Jinguuji._

Throwing the invitation aside, Natsuki stood up and went to school. She never told anyone of the letter except her busty orange-haired friend, Mai.

"what's your decision in this Natsuki?" Mai asked curiously.

Natsuki just laid her head at her desk and muffled a reply which Mai could only hear. "I dunno… I like this school… I like Fuuka…"

Mai eyed Natsuki with a grin on her face. she poked Natsuki's head to get her attention and said in a teasing manner, "you like Fuuka or because of the Fuuka Seitokai-cho?"

Natsuki could only bury her head between her arms and mumbled words low enough for Mai not to hear. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? If you do that, you won't be all confused." Mai said, rubbing her temples.

"I'll stutter and freeze in place"

"A letter?"

"Embarrassing if I have to put my name"

"Audio tape?"

"No"

"Video tape?"

"Never"

"AH! How about a messenger?"

"HELL NO!"

Mai sighed and lean at the backrest of her chair, closing her eyes while rubbing her temples. She couldn't suggest anymore since Natsuki always decline everything. "whatever, just remember if you transfer, TELL ME. And keep in touch alright?" she said in defeat. Natsuki waved her hand in agreement as she faced the direction of the classroom door. '_Maybe I should atleast try…'_ she thought weakly.

But a pang of jealousy hit her heart when a certain brunette together with Reito Kanzaki, laughing and smiling at each other. All Natsuki could do was to bury her face again in her arms and prevent her emerald eyes to start crying.

-The Next day-

After class, Natsuki grabbed all the courage she can muster and went to the seitokai office to talk with Shizuru. '_Alright Kuga! You can do this!'_she encourage herself with a determined look on her face and a piece of newly drawn picture of Shizuru in her hand. As she reached the chestnut colored door, she gently grabbed hold of the door knob and silently opened the door. But with only a few inches of opening, she quickly heard Shizuru having a conversation with Reito. She had no intention of eavesdropping. She thought that she wuld just close the door again and leaves. But her body didn't agree with her mind as she was frozen to her spot as soon as she heard Reito's question.

"What if it was girl Shizuru?"

"Ara! Natsuki also asked me that question. Nevertheless, I would answer you like I answered Natsuki.i could only befriend her and thank her for admiring me and that's that."

Natsuki heard a soft chuckle from Shizuru which made her heart feel like dying.

"Although if it was a guy, hmm I think I like to get to know him personally. Ne?"

A sound of laughter and drinking of some liquid echoed the room.

Hearing Shizuru's words were enough to crumble Natsuki's heart. She clenched her fist, making her drawing crumpled up. '_I never had the chance to her… Never'_she thought. Throwing the parchment paper to the floor, Natsuki could only run away from her place. '_I have no more reason to be here.'_

Her running ends her up to the Mashiro Kazahana's office/house (A/N: it looks like a house more than an office). "Maybe I was really intended to leave…" she whispered to no one as she entered the house with a sad look on her face.

"Kazahana-san?" she called out to the wide receiving room.

The sound of wheels rolling could be heard in the room as a woman in a wheelchair and a maid like woman that's pushing the wheelchair entered the room. "It's a pleasure to see you here Kuga-san. What can I do for you this afternoon?" Mashiro said with a soft smile on her face.

"Expulsion…" Natsuki said in a sad tone.

"Pardon?" Mashiro asked, trying to clear what Natsuki said.

"I want to transfer to a different school, starting tomorrow. That's why I need a voluntary expulsion paper from you." Natsuki answered flatly.

Shock could be seen on the two woman's faces as Natsuki cleared her words. "are you sure about this Kuga-san? Would you like to reconsider?" Mashiro said, trying to make Natsuki change her mind.

But Natsuki's blank expression aswell as her cold tone of voice made it clear to to Mashiro that the blunette wouldn't change her mind. Mashiro could only looked at the windowpane and heave a sigh. "Let's make it this way Kuga-san; I'll give you one day to think about your decision. I'll give you this form with my signature for your transfer. Give this to the seitokai to be processed or rip it apart if you want to stay. Fumi?" Mashiro said, looking at her maid that gave Natsuki a piece of document.

"Think about it Kuga-san." Mashiro said, looking at Natsuki examining the paper.

"Thanks Kazahana-san. I bid my leave now." Natsuki said in a dead pan voice. She stood up and left the house/office.

'_Maybe I should try again…'_she thought as she walked to the Fuuka garden.

There, she found Shizuru alone. The brunette was sitting by one of the benches and looking at the rose bush with a smile on her face. "Shizuru?" Natsukin said absent-mindedly.

Shizuru turned to see Natsuki and she patted the empty space beside her, inviting Natsuki to sit with her.

Natsuki just nodded and sat beside Shizuru. "You seem happy… did you find another drawing?" she asked.

Shizuru shook her head and said, "No, I just had a wonderful afternoon. How about you Natsuki? You look a little down." Shizuru asked in concern.

Natsuki just forced a smile on her face and put up a fake chuckle. "I'm not down! Ehehe… by the way Shizuru." looking at Shizuru straight in the eyes. '_C'mon tell her Kuga!' _she closed her eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. "Shizuru… I like you" she said in a slight jested tone to avoid getting nervous.

Shizuru just smiled sweetly to Natsuki. "I like you too Natsuki, you're my best friend." She said in a sweet tone. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you Natsuki. Reito-kun said that he'd like to spend time with me more, since he said that he's developing a special feeling towards me." Shizuru said in a cheerful tone.

Natsuki felt like her world had just crumbled to pieces. "o-oh, ehehe that's great Shizuru. I um… happy for you…" she stuttered, putting up a façade of smile. She pretended to look at the time and stood up. "I forgot, I need to do something. Sorry I have to go…" she bowed her head and turned around. "Sayonara, Shizuru…" she said in a soft yet cold tone of voice before running away with tears on her eyes.

'_I never had the chance!'_

-The next day at Fuuka Seitokai office-

"Are you sure about this, Kuga-san?" a mousy haired girl with glasses asked as she took the expulsion paper from Natsuki.

"Aren't you going to fate that bubuzuke woman?" a blond girl said in a loud tone.

"That's wait, Haruka-chan. But still, Kuga-san this is an important document. I think we need Kai-" The mousy haired girl corrected and adjusted her glasses.

"NO! We don't need her opinion… look Kikukawa-san, Suzushiro-san, it's already been decided. So just sign that paper and I'll be on my way." Natsuki growled softly.

Yukino Kikukawa, the secretary of the Fuuka seitokai, just obeyed Natsuki's request. She signed the paper and gave it to Natsuki. "Kuga-san, where are you transferring?" she asked softly, eyeing Natsuki with worry. But Natsuki only looked at the expulsion paper with a sad look and tucked it in her bag. "Somewhere far from here." Natsuki said flatly.

Haruka Suzushiro, the Fuuka Executive Director of the Suzushiro Executive Team, slammed her hands on the table. "You're giving up that easily? Tch! the equipment of Fuuka finally submit to giving up!" she shouted. "That's delinquent Haruka-chan…" Yukino corrected, sighing. Natsuki just looked at Haruka with a cold stare and took a deep breath. "Loud mouth, take care of her alright? And Yukino, please tell Mai that I'll be writing to her. As long as Shizuru doesn't notice I'm gone, I beg you to not tell her anything." She requested. She walked to Shizuru's desk and traced her hand at the table surface. '_I'll miss going in here.' _she said in her mind.

She took out a parchment paper from her bag and slips it under the laptop on Shizuru's desk. She placed her index finger over her lips and looked at both Haruka and Yukino, giving them a sign to keep silent and keep it a secret.

"I'll take that as a farewell promise Kuga-san. Now go away! The seitokai office is for authorized personnel only!" Haruka said in a harsh tone, crossing her arms and looking away. Natsuki could only smile a little as she bowed her head and left the office.

Outside, she saw at the other end of the hallway both Shizuru and Reito, holding hands. She could only smile as she gazes on her goddess, only her goddess. She turned away and stretched her arms. "Now! I guess I need to get the bus to that school." she said with a fake smile and tears rolling down her eyes.

-**END OF FLASHBACK-**

Natsuki woke up from her slumber with cold sweat on her forehead. She wiped the sweat off and looked around to see that the bus has come to a stop. She grabbed her bag and went out to see and island by the far end of the long bridge. "Miyagami Private Academy... suits its majestic title…" she said to no one. She swung her bag to her back and walked to the bridge that leads to the school.

* * *

A/N: i hope i could do much more better... T-T honestly, i lack my daily supply of caffine that's why i can't really concentrate on anything much.. no coffee= extreme headach for me...

but thanks to those who liked this... i'll update asap!


	2. Chapter 2: It was an accident!

A/N: new chapter… took me a lot of thinking in making this since I needed to review for my SADNP subject. Darn professor, giving us a 285 item exam. Anyway I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story. I'll try my best to update soon and to make chapters that could make all of you happy. ^-^

also it would help and i would be thankful for some suggestions to make this story up to your liking. ^-^

* * *

Chapter 2: It was an accident!

Natsuki swung her bag at her back and made her way to the long connecting bridge to the island where Miyagami Gakuen is located. Cold wind pass her body and the sound of water clashing on the rocks and pillars of the bridge sends a calm feeling on the blunette. Te place has a calm aura that even the ice princess can't help but stop and take a short inhale of the air. '_mmmh! I guess this is a new start for me…'_ she thought, stretching her arms and looking at the mountain with an oblique shaped building at the top. "That's a weird looking place…" she mumbled as she continued to walk to the end of the bridge.

The way to the school was put to a halt when Natsuki saw a girl with a light violet colored hair, wearing a brown school uniform blouse with a forest green colored skirt being surrounded by a group of guys. The guys were holding the girl's wrist in a strong force due to the fact that the girl was struggling and has a pained look on her face. She was going to ignore what she saw but when she looked at the girl again; it reminded her of a certain tea-loving kaichou.

Natsuki dropped her bag and lunged herself to the group of guys and began beating them until only a single one remaining. She gave the remaining one her infamous Kuga-Death-Glare which made the guy run away together with the ones that are already beaten up. "Pft! Even in these places there are perverts like them. I bet the spider would enjoy here." She said as she looked at the fleeing guys with a smirk.

"To whom am I in debt of my thanks?" a sweet tone of voice spoke from behind of Natsuki.

Natsuki turned around and scratched her left side temple with her left index finger. A small blush crept in her face as she looked at the smiling girl in front of her. "U-umm… N-no need to thank me…" she stuttered, looking at her side.

"Oh, but I have to thank the person who saved me." The girl said sweetly.

"I said its okay. I have to go now." Natsuki said while looking around for her bag. "Ah! Found it!" she walked for a few inches and bent down to grab her bag. She dusted off the dirt and swung it behind her back. "Bye now… Be more careful next time alright?" She said with a sense of warning as she walked away, leaving the pale-violet haired girl.

The girl watched Natsuki walk away with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Thanks to Natsuki Kuga." She said when a short auburn haired woman with the same clothing as her arrives.

"I'm sorry Kaichou, the assault team would be punish for not coming to your aid." The auburn haired girl apologized, bowing her head to the so-called 'kaichou'.

The so-called kaichou just smiled and placed a hand on the auburn haired girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I had fun meeting her anyway, so please don't punish the assault team, Nanaho." The kaichou said with pleading look on her eyes.

Nanaho could only sigh and place her left hand at her head. "If you say so Kai- I mean, Kanade-san. C'mon let's go back to the dorm, Cindy's already waiting for us."Nanaho said politely, leading Kanade to a waiting silver car.

Back at Natsuki, she was blindly walking around the forest for hours when e she had found herself in a certain predicament. In other words, she was lost. She hiked, ducked and tripped at everything in the forest. Bruises, cuts and ripped parts of her clothes were the proof of all her struggle at the staid place.

"Damn! Where the heck am I?!" she roared aloud, making the birds that had been resting at the trees to fly away. She heaved a deep sigh and ruffle her midnight-colored hair in annoyance. It was getting dark, and she was getting tired as well as hungry. She could feel as well as hear her stomach growling in hunger so she decided to slump down on the ground and took out a sandwich from her bag.

Natsuki's mouth began to water as she gazes on her mayo-filled sandwich. She took a long deep whiff on the sandwich and smiled dreamily. "Nothing beats a good dinner of mayo sandwich." She said happily as she munched down the sandwich like a little child.

After eating her sandwich, Natsuki felt her body giving in to exhaustion. She leaned her back at the tree behind her and shook her head. '_Damn school! Why is it hard to find?! And why the heck is there a forest here to begin with!'_ she mentally argued, fighting the drowsiness that's threatening her. She couldn't allow herself to sleep in the cold, hard dirt but her body didn't agree to her mind and she had fallen asleep.

0-0-0

Meanwhile at Fuuka Gakuen, Mai was cooking dinner at the kitchen side of the dormitory which she and her feral-like girlfriend, Mikoto Minagi stayed in. she was humming softly as she cooked a well balanced dinner for her and Mikoto when a certain blue-headed girl crossed her mind. "Hmm, I wonder where Natsuki is. I haven't seen her since this morning." She asked to no one as she turned off the stove and put her well cooked meal in a plate. "MIKOTO! DINNER TIME!" she shouted, walking to the small kotatsu table(1) at the middle of the dorm room.

A girl with short raven black hair and single braids by each of the side of her head jumped happily from her bed and sat down by the kotatsu table. "YEY! Dinner time!" a smiled half filled her face in happiness as she looked at the food that Mai prepared. "ittadakimasu!" she grabbed her chopsticks and began eating her food. Mai could only smile while watching Mikoto in amusement. She grabbed her chopsticks as well and ate her food in a much slower manner than Mikoto.

"Mikoto, have you seen Natsuki today?" Mai asked making the feral girl to stop devouring the food like and animal. Mikoto swallowed her food and tilted her head a little. "I dunno Mai, I haven't even heard her motorbike today." She said with a cat-like grin on her face. Mai just smiled and continued eating her dinner, but still the thoughts of Natsuki lingered her mind. '_Natsuki, I sure hope you're alright and no doing anything stupid again.´ _

0-0-0

The next day, Natsuki was awoken by a loud ringing sound from her side. She let her hand roam around the soft surface that's she's lying in. She continued to roam her hands until her hand cupped a soft 'pillow'. She gently moved her hand on the 'pillow' that caused a soft seductive moan. '_Soft bed… Soft pillow… mmmh… Wait… Can pillows moan? And why is there a bed in the forest?'_ she thought, still feeling the said 'pillow' with her hand.

Slowly opening one eye, Natsuki's so-called pillow gave her a huge surprise. Both of her eyes opened in shock as she saw the girl from yesterday lying beside her, blushing. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelled, quickly sitting up but fell down from the bed and hitting her head on the carpeted floor.

"Are you alright?" the girl with a pale violet hair said with concern as she inched her way to the edge of the bed, looking at Natsuki.

"Y-yeah…" Natsuki replied, rubbing her head that hit the carpeted floor.

"That's good." The girl sighed in relief as she looked at Natsuki looking fine.

Natsuki looked at the girl and blushed as the girl was only in her pajamas with a few buttons from her pajama shirt unbuttoned, revealing the cleavage of the girl. Natsuki blushed and looked away from the girl. "U-um sorry about that. I swear I didn't mean it. it was an accident…" Natsuki stammered shyly.

The girl just smiled and stood p from her bed. "It's alright, after all you did save me yesterday." She said in a singsong voice.

Natsuki looked around and saw that she was in a room and not in the forest like she remembered sleeping in. "how did I end up sleeping here? And where is here?" she asked confusingly, looking around.

The room has a dominant white color with a few light blue shades. Two sliding doors that lead to the balcony could be seen from her position and a large fluffy bed was just behind her. There were paintings and tiny decors around the room and a small study desk was located by the far left corner of the room.

The pale-violet haired woman smiled sweetly and placed her hands behind her. "Let's just say, someone like you don't deserve to sleep on the ground." She said sweetly, making Natsuki swing her head from left to right in confusion.

Crossing her arms and raising her left brow, Natsuki pondered on how she ended up sleeping in that place. But all her thinking was cut short when a loud growling sound came from her stomach. She blushed a little and placed a hand above her stomach, laughing shyly. "Ahehehehe, sorry about that."

"Oh my, why don't we have breakfast then? But before that, you should probably dress for school. I'll see you downstairs." The girl said, making the way to the door.

"W-wait!" Natsuki said.

The girl stopped and looked at Natsuki with an amused look. "Yes?" she asked.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and looked away from the girl, hiding her small blush that could be seen on her face. "Can I know your name?" she asked shyly, flicking her hair with her right hand.

The girl smiled and looked at Natsuki with her sapphire colored eyes. "Jinuguuji Kanade. And you're here in the Miyagami Gakuen Seitokai dormitory."

"Oh I see… wait… I'm WHERE?!" Natsuki shouted loudly in surprise, standing up hastily and running toward the balcony. '_Am I still dreaming?!'_ she asked herself.

What Kanade told her wasn't a dream. She saw the huge forest from the place she was standing at. The ocean, the bridge, even the oblique shaped building she saw yesterday. She even saw a blue glassed building, a wide building with a long trail of steel fence, a half-covered dome with a swimming pool and a huge athletic field. "Oh shit! This place is much bigger than Fuuka!" she said in awe while looking around the whole scenery.

"I'm glad you liked it. But might I suggest that you should prepare for breakfast and school? your things are already in the cabinet." Kanade said, standing behind Natsuki with an amused look.

Natsuki looked at Kanade and nodded as she went back inside the room. "Thanks again, Jinguuji-san."

"No, thank you Kuga-san" she replied, leaving Natsuki alone in the room.

"Hey how did she know who I am?" she asked to no one, poking her forehead. "I think I'm beginning to be a little scared of that girl."

She sighed and made her way to a white painted cabinet. She opened the cabinet doors and saw all of her clothes were already neatly arranged and hanged. '_Freaky…'_ she grabbed hold of her new uniform and threw it in the bed behind her. "I smell like a dog, a little bath should do It." she told herself, smelling her clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Natsuki followed the hallway leading to a long chestnut colored stairs. "Now where am I supposed to go and eat…" she asked herself, looking around her environment while walking down the stairs. She walked down the stairs and made a stop when she heard voices coming from the left side of the intersection hallway.

"Kaichou is this a good idea?" A rough voice said.

"She is skilled in many ways fukukaichou." A voice which sounded like Kanade said.

'_Are they talking about me?'_ Natsuki thought, trailing the voices to a wide area with tables and chairs. There she saw at least 9 girls eating and talking with each other.

"I'm sorry…" Natsuki said shyly, bowing her head.

The silence filled the room and the 9 persons looked at Natsuki with a confused look. Natsuki felt her heart stopped as she felt the other entire girl's stare at her. Normally she would just give them her death glare, but being new to the place, as well as owing gratitude to Kanade, she just bowed.

* * *

A/N: whew! Had a hard time to think of an update while reviewing for my preliminary examinations…^-^ hope you like this chapter ^-^ I'm hoping for reviews. ^-^

(1): kotatsu table-is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits.


	3. Chapter 3: Miyagami Gokujou Seitokai

A/N: chapter 3's up!! whew took me long enough to decide what's chapter 3... hope all of you like it..

wow...29 reviews.. thanks everyone!! ^-^ i'm really happy....

honestly, i didn't think anyone would read this since i thought nobogy likes gokujou seitokai/best student council.... i guess im wrong ehehe...

kanade-sama looks like Shizuru that's why i thought of this fanfic... hope you guys would continue to support me ^-^ a very many thanks to all

* * *

Chapter 3: Miyagami Gokujou Seitokai

"Why are you saying sorry Kuga-san? Come here and let's eat." Kanade said with a smile on her face.

Natsuki nodded and made her way to an empty chair beside the girl with a puppet and sat down. Looking at the strange puppet that's unusually eating human food, a little girl with a shoulder-length green colored hair gave Natsuki a plate of food and a glass of juice. Natsuki looked at the girl and thanked her shyly and asked for mayonnaise.

"Now Kuga-san, I want you to meet some of the members of the Miyagami gakuen seitokai." Kanade said, looking at a short auburn haired woman sitting at her right side.

Natsuki blinked a few times and looked around the table. The eight unfamiliar girls were all looking at her with curiosity and amusement in their face, well one girl with a dark brown fly away hair has the amused expression.

"I'm Kinjo Nanaho ,fuukukaichou of the Miyagami seito kai and the leader of the assault squad." The short auburn haired girl said with a bit of authority tone in her voice.

The girl with a long light brown hair smiled at Natsuki and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Ginga Kuon, also the seitokai fuukukaichou and I oversee the Covert squad." She said in a sweet voice.

"Wait, your seitokai has two fuukukaichou?" Natsuki asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, correct, yup yup!" a girl with brown colored eyes said happily. "I'm Tsunomoto Rein! And this glass-wearing friend of mine is Hida Sayuri. We're both in the assault squad." Rein added while pointing at the girl beside her with glasses.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Sayuri said softly.

The girl with a wavy dark brown haired waved at Natsuki. "I'm Katsura Siena. You must be Natsuki Kuga. You came from Fuuka Gakuen, first year, have a record of skipping class a lot and loves mayonnaise." She said cheerfully, making Natsuki just glare at her.

"Leader of the Covert squad I presume? May I say that your member is quite agile when she was following me but as soon as I set foot on this island, she stopped following me. Might I warn you not to do that again to get information" Natsuki said in a cold tone, glaring at Seina.

"Oh my, you've sensed her? And here I was thinking of how we can get more information of Natsuki Kuga." Siena said, still smiling and not even bothered by Natsuki's death glare.

The girl beside Natsuki smiled at her happily and bowed her head a little. "Hello, I'm Randou, Rino. And this is my friend, Puuchan." She said, raising her hand that has a puppet. "Yo! The name's Puuchan young lady!" the puppet spoke.

"WHA-! Are you a ventriloquist?" Natsuki asked, pointing the puppet.

Rino shook her head and looked at Natsuki with a childish smile. The puppet began moving its mouth and spoke to Natsuki. "Don't be so Naïve young lady. Rino isn't a ventriloquist; I can speak on my own hehehe."

Natsuki raised her eyebrow and looked at Puuchan. "I see, so you're like a devil doll. Cool." Natsuki said with a slight amused tone in her voice, poking Puuchan's face and eye.

Rino chuckled as she looked at how amused Natsuki is at Puuchan. "Kuga-san seems to like puuchan, ne Mayura-sempai?" She said happily looking at a worried looking girl with an abacus at her side.

"Yeah seems like it. I'm the accountant of the seitokai, Ichikawa Mayura. Please don't go using the budget without telling me I beg you." She pleaded with a small tear on the side of her eyes. Natsuki could only blink a few times and felt a sweat drop from her forehead. "Uh, sure…?" Natsuki answered with a questioning look.

Nanaho raised her fork a few inches from her plate and began swirling it along her plate. "There are some members that are not present here like the vehicle squad leader, one of my assault member and Siena's little sister. Maybe later you could meet them Kuga-san." She informed the confused looking Natsuki.

Natsuki scratched her head lightly. The Miyagami Gakuen seitokai was a bit complicated for her, and there were too many people to remember. "Why are there so many members? Back in my old school I could only see 5 members, except for a certain loud mouth's squad that deals the dirty work." She asked, trying to compare Fuuka and Miyagami's seitokai.

Kuon sipped a few juice from her glass and viewed Natsuki's puzzled expression. Smiling slightly, she willingly answered Natsuki's question. "Well, Kuga-san, to put it in a short way, it's what kaichou wants."

"And what Kaichou wants, we agree to It." added Siena with a smile.

Natsuki could only nod. Honestly she still doesn't understand anything but she just pretended to understand since her head was starting to hurt.

"Now, now everyone, I think we should all eat our breakfast before all of us are late. Ne?" Kanade suggested, giving both Rino and Natsuki a sweet smile.

All agreed and started eating their breakfast and some just continued talking. The green haired child approached Natsuki and gave her the mayonnaise bottle. Natsuki happily thanked the child and squeezed the mayonnaise bottle, making the white content to fill her food. She smiled happily and ate her food with a wide smile on her face. "WOW! I never tasted anything this delicious before. It's even better than Mai's cooking." She said happily.

Kanade looked at Natsuki in amazement. '_My, I never seen someone eat something with all those mayo.'_She thought as she slowly ate her food but looking at Natsuki by the corner of her eye. She let down her spoon and wiped her lips. "You should thank Hisakawa Maachi, our landlady. She cooks, cleans and takes care of the dorm for us." She said with a charming smile and looked at the girl with shoulder length forest colored hair.

Natsuki looked at the child that gave her the mayonnaise bottle and bowed her head a little to show her gratitude. She then looked at Kanade which was seated at the middle end of the table. "Let me guess… you're the Kaichou of Miyagami seitokai, Jinguuji-san?" she asked, staring at Kanade's blue eyes.

Kanade just smiled and chuckled lightly. "You are quite keen at many things Kuga-san. Yes I am the Kaichou of this school. And welcome to the Miyagami seitokai, Natsuki Kuga." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

It took a few seconds for Natsuki to process what Kanade said. Blinking innocently for a few times, both of her eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean? Oh hell no! I don't want to join in any of these clubs, especially the seitokai!" Natsuki protested with a harsh voice.

Nanaho glared at Natsuki and raised an eyebrow. "Kuga-san, the students would kill each other just to be in the seitokai. Consider it an honor." Nanaho said with an irritated voice.

Natsuki could only place both of her hands at the table and took a deep breath. "No means no. if you want payment for rescuing me last night, I'll gladly pay for the expenses. But this…" Natsuki pushed herself away from the table and stood up. She looked around the entire members of the seitokai and stopped at Kanade's eyes. '_Shit!'_

Natsuki felt her heart got pricked when she saw Kanade has a sadden look on her face. She tried to ignore the sad girl but her heart just couldn't let her. It was like seeing Shizuru sad. She growled softly and sat back down to her chair, looking at her plate. "Alright…" she murmured with a sigh.

Kanade's sadden face became a smile when Natsuki agreed to join the seitokai. "Thank you Kuga-san…"

"Natsuki… Call me Natsuki. Since I'll be working under you kaichou." Natsuki said in a cold tone. She looked at her watch and stood up again from her seat. "I'll be late, excuse me…" after bowing, she left the dining hall.

"Are you sure about this kaichou?" Nanaho asked, making the other girls look at Kanade.

"Yes. I believe she can be on either the covert or the assault. Am I right Seina-san?"

Siena just smiled and wagged her index finger. "Ping pon! Although over covert members couldn't get a hold of any information rather than her name and school, her instinct in both fighting and intelligence are very interesting." Siena said with an amused tone of voice.

Rino raised her hand that has Puuchan and the puppet talked again. "I bet the kaichou has a small infatuation on the new girl." Puuchan said in a serious tone. Rino looked at her puppet and then looked at Kanade. "Is that true Kanade-kaichou?" Rino asked childishly.

Kanade could only smile and looked at everyone. She tilted her head a little and placed an index finger over the side of her lips. "Maybe Rino."

"Kaichou, don't put yourself in another trouble like that time with Rino." Nanaho said while rubbing her temples. She can still remember the things that they encountered when Kanade was found leaving Rino's room early in the morning

"Nanaho's right Kaichou. We wouldn't want Mayura-san to cry about the budget." Kuon said in agreement with Nanaho.

"Besides, she's new, fresh, transfer!" Rein agreed as well.

"But it's weird. At first she doesn't want to join then after a few seconds she agreed. Also, she has an ominous aura around her" Sayuri said, adjusting her glasses.

"But she seems nice, even if she has those scary eyes." Rino commented.

Kanade only smiled and slowly stood up. "My, my, it's already late. Maybe we should go to our classes now, ne?" She said, attempting to avoid the subject. She walked away the dining room and made her way to the seitokai dorm front door. '_Natsuki Kuga…'_

At Natsuki's classroom, she was staring at the window when she suddenly sneezed. She rubbed her nose and slumped back at her chair. "Seitokai member… pft! If it wasn't for her sad look, I could've said no." she said to herself, looking at the ceiling. '_But when I looked at her… She reminds me of Shizuru… Shizuru… I wonder how she is…'_

0-0-0

Meanwhile at Fuuka Gakuen, Mai was sitting at her chair and looking outside the window when Yukino tapped her shoulder. She looked at the Fuuka seitokai secretary with a smile. "Hey Kikukawa-san, need anything?" she asked.

Yukino looked left and right as if she's avoiding something. "Umm… Kuga-san wants me to tell you that she'll be writing to you." She said softly.

Mai's smile suddenly disappeared and shock could be seen at her face. She clenched her fist and slammed it at her table, making Yukino step backward. "Does Fujino-san know about this?" she asked with a slight anger in her tone.

Yukino shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "Apparently not, the kaichou doesn't even seem to notice that Kuga-san's not here anymore."

Mai's left eyebrow rose up. Confusion could now be seen at her face, replacing her angry look. "That's odd. Isn't it Fujino-san's the only one who would immediately notice if Natsuki's not here?"

"I believe so, but kaichou seemed a little occupied at the moment with Kanzaki-san. Maybe that's why she doesn't know. We can't tell it to the kaichou since Kuga-san told us not to."

"The kaichou and Reito-san? I see now… thanks for telling me Kikukawa-san."

"That's the reason isn't it?" Yukino asked with a serious look on her face.

"Maybe… we wouldn't know. Wherever that Natsuki is, I pray she find her way back or just be safe." Mai said, looking outside the window. '_Your heart hurts, that's why you left… am I right Natsuki?'_


	4. Chapter 4: infamous Kugadeathglare

A/N: to all of those who are wondering, this is a ShizNat fic... ^-^ thanks to everyone that r and r my story ^-^ although i don't know if lolanoreally is threatening me with sunflower seeds.. =.=' anyway.. i'll try to update asap again ^-^

* * *

Chapter 4: infamous Kuga-death-glare

It was already noon and Natsuki's class for that day has already ended. She lay down on the grass by a huge tree near the seitokai dorm, resting her body. Her first day on her new school was surprising as well as horrible. It was only her first day and someone had already adored her. She saw some students blush before her and even stutter. And the worst was she's a member of the seitokai.

'_But on the positive side, I get to have free things.'_ She thought while looking at the blue sky.

She sat up and took out a parchment paper and a pencil from her bag. She began drawing a certain crimson-eyed Fuuka gakuen kaichou, standing by a cherry blossom tree. She drew it as she remembered all of her feelings for Shizuru. Concentrating on each detail of the drawing and pouring al her feelings on the drawing.

"Is that your girlfriend?" a soft voice said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki tucked away her drawing and looked behind with both brows knitted together. But her angered look came to a blush when a pair of blue eyes was a few inches away from her face. "K-kaichou?!" she yelled in surprise, falling on her back.

Kanade smiled and gave Natsuki a short few hand waves before pulling the blunette up to sit beside her. "I'm sorry if I startled you Natsuki. I was just wondering what you are doing here alone." Kanade said looking at Natsuki like a curious cat.

"Drawing…" she said honestly. For some reason she couldn't lie to her kaichou. She looked beside Kanade and saw a group of girls looking at her with either menacing glares or muttering curses. She looked at the girls with her infamous death glare that made the girls looked svared and ran away. She smirked as she saw the fangirls ran away due to her glare. '_Always came in handy with fan girls.'_ She triumphantly thought.

"Natsuki are you alright?" Kanade asked making Natsuki stop smirking.

Natsuki just sighed and looked at Kanade with a blank expression. "Oh yes I'm fine kiachou. Ne kaichou can I ask a few things?" she asked with a deadpanned voice.

"As long as I can answer it, you can ask away." Kanade replied with her sweetest smile.

Natsuki sighed again; she felt her heart skip a beat when Kanade beamed a sweet smile at her. "First, why did I wake up in the morning with you? Second, why did you enlist me in your seitokai? And lastly, why are you here?" she asked.

Kanade, being the so calm and smiling, took a look at Natsuki's emerald eyes and smiled. She placed her left index finger over her lips and looked at the sky. "Let see now. First answer is that you pulled me to bed and hugged me tight when I came inside to look at who the covert squad rescued. I couldn't escape your grip and I was too sleepy at that time." She answered making Natsuki blush. Kanade giggled at the sight of Natsuki. "Second uhm… I can see you have talents, well since you saved me yesterday. And lastly we have a meeting in 10 minutes. "

Natsuki looked at Kanade like a confused puppy before processing what Kanade's last answer. "Oh great, I forgot that seitokai has boring meetings. Can't I just skip this kaichou?" she pleaded with a puppy dog pout.

Kanade blushed a little but maintain her smile. She wagged her finger in front in her and gave Natsuki a cute wink. "As much as I like your cute pout, you need to attend it. Or Nanaho might throw a fit." She said in an amusing yet warning tone.

Natsuki groaned and frowned. "I can't do anything else but follow, right kaichou?" she said in defeat. She slowly stood up and swung her back behind her. She reached her hand down to Kanade to help her to stand up.

With yet another sweet smile, Kanade gently grabbed hold of Natsuki's hand and let the blunette pull her up.

"So, lead the way kaichou." Natsuki said, dusting the dirt off her skirt. Kanade nodded and lead the way to the oblique shaped building.

But as they walked to the said building, both Natsuki and Knade stopped walking when a loud voice that came from a megaphone sounded from behind them. "What was that?" Natsuki said in surprise, looking around to find the source of the sound. When she turned around, she saw a large army tank with a group of men in black suit lined up with their arms behind their backs. At the middle is a guy wearing a white suit and holding a megaphone on his hand.

"It's been a while Kanade-san! Isn't it about time you accepted my courtship! Because, if you and I are together this country will become ours!" the guy in the white suit said through the megaphone.

Natsuki sweat drop from all of the ramblings that the guy said. She looked at Kanade with a grossed look. "Is that guy serious kaichou?" Natsuki asked to Kanade.

"KAICHOU!" Nanaho yelled, running towards Natsuki and Kanade together with the whole seitokai.

"Nanaho-san?" Kanade said with a questioning look as Nanaho and the others stopped running and stood before her.

Nanaho bent down a little to catch her breath. After a few inhales and exhales, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Kanade with concern. "Kaichou, are you alrigth? We heard loud sissy ramblings from the office." she said with concern.

"Natsuki-san, what's the problem here and who's making those rackets?" Kuon asked, looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki pointed at the tank and looked at Nanaho and the others with a perplex expression. "That's the problem… he suddenly shouted his love to the kaichou by a megaphone."

The whole members of the seitokai looked at where Natsuki's pointing and saw what she meant. "eh?! Iwazakura Ryuuheita?!"

"Kanade-san! Let me say it once more. I like you!" the Ryuuheita yelled again. "I-like-you" the guys in black mimicked

"I Love you!" he yelled again. "I-Love-you!" mimicked again by the black suited men.

"It's not about the money!" "Not-about-the-money!"

Natsuki looked at Kanade and the others whike pointing at the tank. "Is he on drugs or something? Even a five year old would know that he's after kaichou's money."

Kanade cupped her own cheek with her left hand and looked worried. "Oh my, it's turning into a bit of trouble. What shall we do?" she said in a worried tone.

As if Kanade's words were like removing a pack of dogs collar when all of the seitokai looked at her with a glint of protectiveness in their eyes. Nanaho stood strong and looked at everyone with a determined look. "This is an order to all members of Gokujou Seitokai! Kaichou is currently in a spot of bother, you all know what that means right?" Nanaho said with authority in her voice.

"Gokujou Seitokai constitution article 1, section7: anyone who interferes with the duties of the kaichou must be dealt with by all means possible." Everyone except Natsuki said in chorus.

"ping pon! But I believe we cannot do anything rash here in campus since he has a tank with him." Siena said in disappointment. "We need to deal with him without the use of force."

Nanaho crossed her arms and looked at Natsuki. "Natsuki-san, might you have any suggestion to this problem?" she asked, eyeing Natsuki's confounded reaction.

"Me? Okay…" she answered as she began approaching the tank.

"kanade-san! Please accept my love!" Ryuuheita yelled again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled back with her Kuga-death-glare.

When the men in black and the Ryuuheita looked at the person that dared to yell back, all of them froze from where they were standing. As if they saw a rabid hungry wolf, waiting to pounce on her victim. "a-ah… it's getting late… eheheh… men! Let's go!" Ryuuheita said in fear as he slid down inside the tank together with the men in black and drove away.

Natsuki smirked and looked back at Kanade and the others. "Well that's that." She said in amusement.

Everyone was shock at what Natsuki did. Normally they would fire Ryuuheita with a canon or threathen him with intense beating just to leave, but with only Natsuki's glare he cowered in fear.

"Great! Superb! Awesome!" Rein said in amazement.

"I guess you're right with her being interesting Siena-san." Kuon said with a grin.

"So Kaichou, I guess there isn't any punishment for Natsuki-san being late?" Nanaho said, grinning in amusement.

"Yes, I believe so." Kanade answered while looking at Natsuki. "Let's go Natsuki, you need to meet some of the other members"

Natsuki nodded and walked towards kanade. "I hope I did what you wanted me to do, fuukukaichou." she said with a Cheshire smile.

Nanaho smiled and crossed her arms. "Yes, that was great Natsuki-san. Now allow me to introduce to you the other members. The girl over there with a dark blue hair is Izumi Kaori. She's in the assault team also. And the girl with red hair is Manabe Cindy. She's the only member of the vehicle squad. And the little girl clinging to Siena is her little sister, Minamo."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Natsuki Kuga." Said Natsuki as she gave the three a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cindy" Cindy said in English.

"I guess I can say you're awesome. You scared that guy with only your stare." Minamo said, clasping both of Natsuki's hands.

"Yeah, you don't need any weapons to defend the kaichou. Your eyes could kill anyone who disturbs her." Kaori said with a giggle.

Natsuki could only laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm just used to scare fans away back at my old school. ehehehe." She said in modesty.

"So Kaichou, what squad shall be put to? The covert squad perhaps?" Kuon asked, hoping that Natsuki would be put to the covert.

"No! Natsuki-san should be in the assault! Right kaichou?" Nanaho suggested.

Kanade shook her head and smiled. She glanced at the confused Natsuki and tilted her head. "Hmm… I think it would be better if she would be my bodyguard."

Everyone's jaw dropped as what Kanade said took them by surprise. Natsuki scratched her head and looked puzzled.

"kaichou you sure about this?" said Puuchan.

"Yes, in that way she can be in all of the squad when needed." Kanade responded with a smile.

Nanaho heaved a sigh and looked at the whole seitokai. She grinned and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Well it's decided then. It's time to have a welcoming party for Natsuki!" she said happily.

All of them except for Natsuki, Mayura, and Kanade jumped happily and began yelling 'party'. "kaichou! What about the budget?" Mayura complained. "Sorry Mayura…" was the only answer of everyone making Mayura to sniffle.

Natsuki could only sigh and rub her temple. '_I think I was better off at Fuuka or not going to school at all.'_She thought as she followed the happy seitokai back to the dorm. '_Shizuru… I hope you're happy now.'_

0-0-0

At Fuuka gakuen seitokai office, Shizuru was calmly drinking her tea when her tea cup suddenly had cracked at the middle. She looked at her tea cup and blinked a few times. "Ara? It cracked…" she said in her curious Kyoto-ben accent.

"Are you alright Ru-chan?" Reito asked worriedly.

Shizuru just put up her façade and placed the cup on her table. "Yes Reito-kun I am fine. But this cup… Natsuki…" she said in a sad tone.

Reito cupped his chin and looked around. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Kuga-san in a while. I haven't even received any complaints about her."

Shizuru tilted her head and looked puzzled. "Maybe she skipped class again. She does that a lot you know." Said Shizuru. But somehow she suddenly felt her heart began to hurt like a needle was poking it.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Or Kuga-san might've finally found a man for her and eloped, don't you agree Suzushiro-san?" He jested and let out a soft chuckle.

Haruka, whose currently looking at the files that Yukino was showing to her looked at Reito with a confounded look. "Are you stupid Kanzaki-san? Kuga's not that deseperate."

"It's desperate Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected. She looked at Shizuru from the corner of her eye and saw that she has a sudden puzzled look.

"That's what I said! Anyway, don't go judging anyone who's not here anymore. Let's go Yukino, I think these dense people need to be left alone. " Haruka commented, pulling Yukino off the chair and dragged her outside the room.

'_Not anymore here? What does she mean?'_Shizuru wondered, staring blankly at the door.

"Suzushiro's always full of spirit, ne Ru-chan?" Reito said with a toothy smile.

Shizuru looked at Reito and just nodded, since she honestly didn't hear the fuukukaichou's words.

"Oh Ru-chan, on Saturday is the interschool kendo practice match. Would you do me the honor of watching me fight? It would make me much stronger."

"Ara! it would be nice Reito-kun. Also, I am needed in that competition as well since we will have a special guest on that event. I'll be looking forward into seeing you fight to your best." Shizuru said, tracing the cracked of the tea cup.

Reito stood up and hugged Shizuru before giving the brunette a wide pearly white smile. "Thank you Ru-chan."

Shizuru felt tense at Reito's hug, yet she just inhaled deeply and put up her façade. "ara, it's no problem, my K-san." She said with a teasing tone.


	5. Chapter 5: Shizuru

A/N: whoa! my reviews reached 72... i'm so happy!! ^-^ here's my update for everyone... for those who hate Reito.. yey for you guys!! i hate Reito aswell (no offense to Reito fans). maybe this should change some of the readers mind about Shizuru.. ^-^

i appreciate those who reviewed my story, especially those who've type those long reviews, saying what they think of my story.. ^-^

* * *

Chapter 5: Shizuru

Two days later, Natsuki had a challenging life in the seitokai. It was either they would be scaring off male stalkers or protecting Kanade from her pestering suitors. Although it was fun and exciting, sad feelings always came to her heart.

It was already 11:30 p.m, Natsuki was by the balcony of the living area, feeling the cold night wind in her face. It was a tough and tiring day for the whole seitokai and everyone was resting. She gazed into the vast ocean from the balcony and sighed. "Shizuru…" she whispered in the wind.

"Is she the one you drew that afternoon two days ago?" a sweet voice spoke from behind Natsuki.

"Yeah kaichou. She's the Fuuka seitokaichou, Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki answered without looking at Kanade.

Kanade made her way beside Natsuki and leaned forward to the railings. "You love her don't you?" she asked straightly.

Nodding an answer, Natsuki looked at her kaichou with a sad look. It still hurts her heart that the person she love only think of her as a best friend. "I left Fuuka because I love her… because if I stay there, I might show her how sad I am. She cares for me and looks sad when I'm sad, but only because I'm her FRIEND." Natsuki said with a sad voice.

"She must be very attractive, for you seemed very fond of her."

Natsuki nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah she is. She's nice, smart and very calm. Much like you kaichou."

Kanade smiled back. "Thank you for your flattery Natsuki."

"It's true… honestly, you remind me of her. But there are differences."

"Like what Natsuki?"

"Smell… you smell like sweet olives, Shizuru on the other hand smell like lavender. You don't tease me much, but she LOVES to tease me." She said with a light chuckle.

"You are something Natsuki. You even know the difference in our scent. But can I ask would you like to see her and try again?"

Natsuki could only smile sarcastically and took a deep breath. "Try again? How can I do that if she couldn't even love the same sex? Kaichou, my heart wants to see her but I'm too scared to even see her with another."

Kanade put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and looked at her with concern. "Would you like it if I would be there to accompany you? "She asked, slowly sliding her hand from Natsuki's shoulder to Natsuki's hand and clasped it.

Natsuki's brow rose up and looked at Kanade with a perplexed look. "What do you mean Kaichou?"

Kanade smiled and looked at the ocean. "Since you're my bodyguard, you have to go with me to attend a competition that Sayuri-san would be joining."

"What does it have to do with my problem?"

"It would be held on Saturday, 15th of August…" Kanade looked at Natsuki with a sweet tactical smile. "At Fuuka gakuen dojo." She finished, making Natsuki stepped back and look shocked.

"W-why?"

"Why that day or why that place? Which of the two is your question?"

No words could escape from Natsuki's mouth for she was still stunned at what she heard. Her mind began to think of all the possibilities of meeting with Shizuru and how she would talk to Shizuru.

"It would be best if you call her and get an appointment. That way you can be sure, since it would be tomorrow." Kanade said, getting Natsuki's attention. She handed her phone to Natsuki and gave a small sweet wink.

Natsuki looked at her phone and heave a sigh. She dialed a familiar number and waited an answer. After a few rings, someone answered. Natsuki smiled and looked at Kanade. "Hello Shizuru? It's Natsuki…" she said softly.

0-0-0

Fuuka gakuen, 7:00p.m

A loud sound from the huge speakers and students dancing to the music filled the Fuuka gakuen field. It was the annual Fuuka festival and the theme of the festival was disco night. Everyone was having fun and due to the mistake of a certain blond seitokai member, liquor was approved as drinks as well as juice.

Shizuru tried her best to have fun with everyone, drinking some liquor when someone offered her and chatted with everyone that notice or stop her from walking. She tried her best to avoid any of her fan girls as she roamed around the field, hoping to find someone that she feels to be missing in her life.

"Why aren't you having fun, Ru-chan?" Reito asked, stopping Shizuru from roaming the fields.

Shizuru put up her façade and looked at Reito. "Ara, Reito-kun sure knows where to find me among this crowd." She said in a cheerful manner.

Reito gave Shizuru a glass of wine and offered her to have a few chats with him, in which Shizuru didn't decline. They made their way to a small wide space and started their chat.

"So have you found any clue of her?" Reito asked, getting Shizuru's attention.

"No… apparently this is the longest time she skipped school." Shizuru answered sadly.

"Have you tried asking Mai-san? She's rather close to Kuga-san."

"I haven't… Tokiha-san's a busy girl."

"Kuga-san's a strong girl and she cares for you. She wouldn't want you to be sad because of her."

"But… I fear I cannot see her again."

"Why would you say that Ru-chan?"

"Sayonara… I remembered her saying that to me in a serious tone. Like she would go far away." Tears were now forming at her crimson eyes.

Reito pulled Shizuru close to him and gave the brunette a gentle hug. "shhh… don't cry Ru-chan. Your friend will be back." He said in comfort.

"I miss her Reito-kun… the same time I miss your drawings." Shizuru hugged back, burying her face to Reito's chest.

Reito flinched a little but made sure that Shizuru didn't notice it. "Sorry about the drawing. It's just ever since I have you here with me, I'm satisfied enough." He lied perfectly.

"Natsuki… where are you…" she mumbled in Reito's chest, clutching Reito's uniform.

The party ended at 10:30 pm and Reito drove Shizuru to her apartment. Shizuru was dead tired, her mind was blank and all her body wanted was to rest. She went straight to her room and looked at her desk. There, all of the drawing that 'K' gave her was scattered. She glanced at the drawings and picked the first thing she laid her hand on. It was a drawing of her in the Fuuka garden, sleeping soundly at the bench. She turned the paper around and read the small poem written behind.

_A sleeping angel on God's garden,_

_An angel which beauty can't be forgotten._

_I watch you quietly from the depths of hell,_

_I, a mere devil, with love I can't tell._

She dropped the paper back to the desk and sat down to her bed. She closed her eyes and remembered how Reito told her he was 'k'.

It was a few days ago, she was talking with Reito about what if 'K' was a girl. She answered Reito with the same answer like Natsuki and added that if it were a guy she would get to know him. She heard Reito excused himself for a few minutes and went out of the office. She silently sipped her tea calmly for a few minutes when Reito entered the office again with a crumpled parchment paper in his hand.

"What's that Reito-san?" looking at what Reito's holding

Reito beamed toothy smile at her and said "oh this? It's for you."

She grabbed the paper and her eyes widen in surprise. "Did you draw this?" she asked, still surprised.

"yes." Reito said cheerfully.

She wasn't that surprised at all. Reito's family name was Kanzaki so it's understandable if he would be the one who drew all those drawings. But somehow she felt something wrong, yet she ignored it.

Reito explained to her that it was because he was slowly developing special feelings towards her that's why he drew all of those drawings. He asked her if they could spend more time with each other so they could get to know more about each other and maybe more.

She was happy to finally know who 'K' was, so she tried to look for Natsuki to tell her best friend about the great news. She knew that her beloved best friend would be happy for her. She looked for Nastuki everywhere but somehow she couldn't find the blunette. So she decided to wait at the garden where she and Natsuki first met.

Well her lovingly instinct on her best friend didn't fail her since after staying at the garden for only a few minutes, her best friend came to her and asked her about her smile. She answered her dear best friend in a less informative way so that her best friend would be surprise. When Natsuki told her that she liked her, her heart felt like jumping for joy. She answered Natsuki that she liked Natsuki as well since she was her best friend, thinking that it was the same feeling that Natsuki confessed to her. She also told Natsuki that Reito wants to spend time with her; Natsuki just looked at her watch and told her she need to go. She watches the blunette walks away but felt nervous when she heard Natsuki say 'sayonara'.

After that day, she didn't notice that Natsuki was missing. She thought that Natsuki was just skipping class again since it was the blunette's way of saying she was bored. So she just ignored the fact that she didn't see Natsuki and spend time with Reito.

But when she noticed that it was way too long for Natsuki to skip class, she tried to look into Natsuki's school records but it was password protected. She tried to ask Yukino for help but the secretary couldn't hack Natsuki's database.

Remembering those days made Shizuru fall asleep. Her body shut down and her mind went blank, putting her into a deep slumber.

Her sleep was interrupted by her ringing phone. She looked at the caller and saw that it was a new number; she weakly flipped her phone open and answered the phone with her mind still blank.

"Fujino here…" she said groggily.

"_Hello Shizuru? It's Natsuki…"_

"Oh hey… need anything?" she asked flatly, still her mind was blank and didn't processed who she was talking to.

"_Tomorrow I'll be at Fuuka Park, meet me there at 8am by the fountain alright? I need to tell you something"_

"Yeah sure, 8am Fuuka Park fountain. "She repeated and dropped the phone, completely falling asleep.

0-0-0

Back at Natsuki, she confusingly looked at the phone and looked at Kanade.

"How was it?" Kanade asked in curiousity.

"I guess she said sure… but she hung up the phone."

"Well I'm sure everything would go your way tomorrow Natsuki. But now, we must rest." She said with a sweet smile.

Natsuki smiled back and nodded, letting the pale violet hair kaichou to pull her inside the dorm and to their respective rooms.

At Natsuki's room, she smiled happily as she lay down to her bed. _'Tomorrow, I'll see you again my angel.'_ She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: so what do you guys think? guessing for the next chappie is open... what do you think would happend the next day??

i'll wait for the reviews to reach 90 before i update.. i think my mind needs a break.. _ i'm getting dizzy and i still have my flash advertisment project..

hope you guys understand.. labyah all!! ~Zaki~

to all pinoy who reads my story.. **salamat sa inyo.. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: cry in the rain

A/N: plain OMG! wow i didn't expect the reviews to be this many... i guess you guys realy liked it.. thanks for reading and reviewing it ^-^ i'm very happy ^-^

but swear i need to take a break first... i have my flash and now my system project to finish.. i promise i'll update as soon as possible! it won't take a week...

well here's the next chappie...

* * *

Chapter 6: cry in the rain

The next morning, Natsuki woke up earlier than usual. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 5:00am. She slowly stood up and stretched her arms in the air and proceeded to the bathroom. After a few minutes of cleansing herself and making sure she's clean, she walked to her cabinet and looked at the best looking clothes she could find.

She wore a white hooded shirt with a wolf print at the front and a semi baggy pants that matched her shirt perfectly. '_It would take me 3 hours to go to Fuuka by bus so I have to go now.'_ She noted herself, fixing any crease in her clothes. She walked outside her room slowly and quietly so that no one would be bothered by her.

"I guess you don't need your Ducati, Natsuki." A sweet voice said making Natsuki shiver.

"You know kaichou, sometimes you just creeps me out." Natsuki said in a scared way, not looking at Kanade behind her. Then when her mind processed what Kanade told her, she turned around to see a smiling kaichou."Wait... Did you say my Ducati?"

Kanade giggled and took out a key from her pajama pockets. She wagged the key left to right, making Natsuki follow her hands like a curious puppy. "Don't you want it? Mr. Yamada brought it here yesterday, said that it belongs to you." She said playfully. Stopping her hand from wagging the key, she smiled and gave the key to Natsuki. "Be sure to be at Fuuka dojo at 1p.m, understood Natsuki Kuga of the Gokoujo seitokai?" Kanade said in a playful commanding tone.

Natsuki sighed and held a hand salute, puffing out her chest and grinning playfully. "Yes kaichou!" she replied in a military tone.

"Good, now go before you're late Natsuki. Oh and please be careful." Kanade requested with concern. She was looking down to the carpeted floor with a sad and worried face.

Natsuki smiled and cupped Kanade's cheek and brought it up to look at her blue eyes. "Don't worry kaichou. I'm Natsuki Kuga, the only person that even your covert squad couldn't spy on." She jested, hoping that Kanade would smile.

Indeed Kanade chuckled at Natsuki's jest. It was true that none of the covert could grab hold of any information on Natsuki and when they conduct spying, they always end up seeing Natsuki looking straight at them with her scowl. "I agree. Well now since it is Natsuki Kuga, I would rather appreciate it if you join us later at the dojo without any grease or smelling like smoke?"

"As you wish kaichou." Natsuki replied playfully as she turned around and walked away to the garage. "I promise!" she said softly before disappearing from Kanade's sight.

As she saw her Ducati black dogo monster in the garage, she hastily run to it and hugged it like a mother missing her daughter. She missed her motorbike so much ever since she left it in Fuuka. "Well baby, I guess we have to give you a hell of a run" she said to the inanimate object. She stood up and put on her black helmet and mounted the bike. Turning on the ignition and revving it up to the max, she raced her bike outside the garage and drove to her destination.

The drive to Fuuka was a long and annoying for Natsuki. She always ends up in a traffic jam or the usual way back to Fuuka was closed due to road repairs. It was as if that day prevented her from coming back to her old school. Yet she still drove to the Fuuka Park with confidence. '_This is my last chance! If this wouldn't be successful, then damn I should die!'_ she shouted in her mind.

After a long and annoying drive, she finally made it to Fuuka Park with a record of being the first to be there. '_Wow, it's not like Shizuru to be late.'_ She said as she glances on the clock at the park. It was already 8:15a.m when she arrived. She removed her helmet and turned off the engine before making her way to the fountain in the middle part of the park. "Well I guess Shizuru must be dressing up for this, since she's late." She assured herself as she sat down by the edge of the fountain and clasps both of her hands. '_Shizuru.'_

0-0-0

Shizuru woke up from her deep, relaxing slumber. Stretching her arms in the air, she let out a soft moan and looked at her window to see a shower of rain pouring down from the dark sky. Taking a small glimpse of her wall clock, she and heaved a deep sigh. It was already 12:00pm. She rubbed her eyes gently and blinked a few time to clear her sleepy vision. "I overslept… I guess I'm late." she whispered as she stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

After her daily lavender scented bath, she went to her closet and wore her school uniform. Sure it was a Saturday but she still has her kaichou duty and she has to meet the members of the visiting competitors in the kendo club. "Hmm I wonder who Reito-kun would be up against…" she thought as she fixes her clothes.

A few thirty minutes later, she grabbed her bag, umbrella and keys to her car and went to the front door. She opened the door and saw the hard pouring rain. "Ara, ara, it's raining cats and dogs. Whoever's in the street at this time must really be careful" she said to no one. She opened her umbrella and went to her car and drove off to Fuuka gakuen.

She carefully drove to the school, fearing that the road might be slippery. She drove past the Fuuka Park but somehow she felt like something just hit her heart with a rock. Still concentrating on her driving, she placed her left hand over her chest. '_I think I forgot something important._'

She continued her driving until she arrived at Fuukua gakuen. She opened her car door and took out her umbrella to shield her from the icy raindrops that fell from the sky. She hurriedly went to the kendo club dojo where Reito and the other kendo club members were practicing and the visitors from other school were waiting.

"I'm sorry for being late." She apologized, making the entire Fuuka kendo club members look at her with a blush.

"I-it's no problem kaichou!" the kendo club said in unison.

Shizuru chuckled and bowed to show her apology. "Ookini everyone. I do hope all of you are practicing hard." She said with her façade of smile.

Reito, wearing a bogu(1) but without the face protector, approached Shizuru. He beamed the brunette his signature smile and gently grabbed her hand, "it's the first time you overslept Ru-chan. Did you enjoy your dream?" he asked in a cheerful manner, giving Shizuru a kiss on the back of her palm.

"Ara, Reito-kun's mistaken. I had a blank dream last night." Shizuru answered, still with a façade of smile. She looked around the dojo and saw the visitors sitting by the side of the dojo. There were 5 of them, talking with each other. One of them was wearing a mask less boku as well. "I see your opponent is a girl. I might say you should atleast tend to be a gentleman Reito-kun." She teased.

Reito chuckled and placed a hand behind his towel covered head. "That's a hard thing to do Ru-chan. That girl is Hida Sayuri. She mastered her family's sword technique at a young age and she's strong enough to defeat even Takeda-san." He said flatly, looking at the Sayuri which was talking with the other girls.

Shizuru looked at Reito with a teasing look and grinned. "Looks like you've found your match Reito-kun." She said playfully.

"Well if I ever win this, promise me that you'll be my girlfriend."

Shizuru just chuckled and gave Reito a teasing look. "**IF** you win…"

Few moments later, the practice match began. Reito intended to hold back but with Sayuri's skill, he just gave in full force. Giving everything he got to each blow of his shinai, evading each and every attack of Sayuri. Yet, skilled as he may be in a sword, a hit landed on his head and a loud shout of 'Men!' along with the time limit told him that he lost.

"That was new; I guess I can't beat the Hida clan." He said cheerfully, shaking Sayuri's hand.

"You did pretty well Kanzaki-san. Please excuse me." Sayuri said coldly as she made her way to her companions.

Her companions were Rein, Kuon, Siena and Kanade. She gave them a weak smile and bowed before Kanade. "I won, Kaichou." she said in a low tone of voice.

"Outstanding! Great! Wonderful! Sayuri's the best!" Rein said happily as she hugged her friend.

"We're proud of you Sayuri." Kuon congratulated Sayuri with her sweet smile.

"Nanaho would be pleased to know her assault member is the victor." Siena said, smiling cheerfully.

"Good work Sayuri. Why don't you rest a bit?" Kanade said, offering Sayuri to sit down.

Sayuri nodded and sat down beside Rein. She leaned her head at Rein's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Congratulations, Hida-chan." Shizuru said in her kyoto-ben accent. She has her sweet smile on her face while looking at Sayuri. She turned her gaze on Kanade and bowed her head. "Pleasure to see all of you here; I welcome you to Fuuka gakuen. I'm Fujino Shizuru, the fuuka seitokai kaichou."

"Nice to meet you too, Fujino-san. I'm Jinguuji Kanade of the Miyagami gakuen seitokai. Just like you, I'm their kaichou as well." Kanade said with a smile. She introduced Kuon and the others to Shizuru which Shizuru happily greeted as well.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, 4 hours ago; Natsuki was still patiently waiting for Shizuru. She looked at the clock and it read 9:20a.m. She sighed and rubbed her temple, calming herself down. '_she jus overslept… don't get angry Kuga!'_ she shouted in her head, still rubbing her temple.

She waited until it started raining. She cursed herself for not bringing any umbrella or jacket to protect her from the cold. She stood up and thought of finding shelter from the rain when the thought of waiting for Shizuru stopped her. Glancing around for a nearby shelter, she saw a small tree near the fountain and she decided to stay there until the rain stopped.

"C-Cold…" she stuttered, shivering from the cold winds and icy raindrops.

She stayed by the tree and still hope to see Shizuru coming to her, carrying an umbrella, smiling and saying she's sorry for being late.

Waited and waited… shivered when cold winds pass her body… she slowly felt her body becoming numb and cold. She rubbed her body by her freezing wet hands to maintain body heat. "Shi-zuru…" she whispered, visible breath could be seen due to the coldness of the air.

Tears were now slowly trickling down her face together with the raindrops that fell from the tree's leaves. She continued rubbing her arms and body to prevent from having hypothermia. "W-where a-are you Shi-zuru?" she asked in between shiver. Still she waited for Shizuru.

She looked at the clock again and it indicated that it was already 12p.m. '_my promise…' _she said to her mind, she held her helmet and put it on her head. Making her way to her back, she stiffly inserted her key to the ignition and mounted the bike.

Tears were still in her eyes as she revved her bike, making a loud roar of the engine. She kicked the stand back and she drove to Fuuka gakuen dojo in top speed. Speed… it was the only way she could take the hurt in her heart away. "I-is this… h-her w-way to s-say s-she d-does-n't wa-nt me…" she whispered. Still shivering from the rain that poured into her body, she revved her bike to its maximum speed. Her tears blurred her vision as well as the raindrops that covered her helmet. The next thing she could see and hear was black pavement and loud sirens before she fell into the dark abyss.

"KUGA!"

0-0-0

Back at Fuuka, Shizuru and Kanade were having short chats and discussing how they handled the students of each school when they were interrupted by a sound of ringing phone. It was Siena's phone. Siena cheerfully answered the caller but as soon as she heard what the caller said her smile suddenly disappeared. She has her serious face as she finished her call.

Kanade noticed the odd behavior of Siena and looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Siena-san is there anything wrong?" Kanade asked.

Siena sighed and looked at Kanade and the other Miyagami seitokai with a serious look. "Covert report kaichou… she's at Fuuka hospital, bike accident."

Silence covered the atmosphere for a few seconds and Shizuru looked at them with concern. "Is something wrong Jinguuji-san?"

Kanade sighed and looked sad. "I have to go Fujino-san. My bodyguard had a bike accident on her way here."

"Kaichou, Cindy's already at the gates. We better go now." Kuon said worriedly.

"Hurry! Urgent! Hustle! Natsuki-sempai needs us!" Rein said in panic, tugging Sayuri's clothes. "Kaichou, let's go." Sayuri commented with concern in her tone

Kanade nodded and looked at Shizuru. "Fujino-san… I guess you forgotten your 'appointment' with her. Please excuse us..." she said coldly before looking at Rein and Sayuri. "Let's go, Natsuki needs us." She said, turning away from Shizuru and leaving the dojo together with Kuon and the others. On their way out, a red headed girl bumped into them but they just ignored her and went on their way.

Shizuru has a confused look on her face. "What does she mean by forgotten my 'appointment'? And did they just said 'Natsuki'?" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: hate it? or like it? sorry if this isn't a good chappie... although i have to admit that all of your guess were somehow correct and your ideas were really nice... many mnay thank you for your continous reading.. ^-^

Bogu- is specially developed protective armour used in Japanese martial arts, _kendo_ and _naginata_.


	7. Chapter 7: dense

A/N: well chapter 7's up! Hope you guys would like this… A little confusing but a rather start… I'll update again ASAP! Swear it won't take long… not longer than a week that is… ^-^ thanks for the reviews and those who liked my story ^-^

* * *

Chapter 7: dense

"FUJINO! IS FUJINO HERE?!" A red headed girl yelled.

Shizuru looked at the girl and smiled. "Ara, I'm here Yuuki-san. Do you need any help?"

Nao Yuuki, one of Natsuki's friends, has a pale looking expression on her face and drenched in rainwater. She panted and tried to catch her breath. "Wipe that smile off your face Fujino. I have bad news… Kuga… she's at the hospital!" Nao blurted, making Shizuru's smile to drop and turn to shock.

Shivers went down Shizuru's spine and nervousness filled her heart. "Y-Yuuki-san… that's not a good joke, Natsuki wouldn't… be… In this…" she tried to deny, looking outside the dojo where hard rain poured out. Then it hit her, she remembered what Kanade said before she left. 'Natsuki needs us'. And she somehow remembered that she took a call from Natsuki last night. "8a.m, Fuuka Park, fountain… oh no" She froze and tears ran down her face and her body unconsciously ran out of the dojo. '_Natsuki… please be okay…_' she worriedly thought as she made her way towards her car.

Shizuru raced her car to the hospital she heard from Siena. She prayed to God that Natsuki was safe. But her thought got averted when she realized, "How did she knew about Natsuki?" she mumbled while coming to a full stop at the parking lot of the Fuuka hospital. Like Mikoto running for Mai's ramen, Shizuru dashed to the front desk and asked for Natsuki's room. The nurse gave her the room number and again, Shizuru dashed to the said room.

She slowed her pace when she neared the white colored door with the name of 'Natsuki Kuga' written by the name plate. She grabbed the door knob, gently opening it to peek inside. Inside she saw Kanade beside a long white bed together with Kuon and Siena.

"kaichou… she'll be fine. She's Natsuki after all." Kuon said softly, placing a hand on Kanade's shoulder.

"I know Kuon-san, I'm not worried about her physical being." Kanade answered. "Would you like to come in Fujino-san?" she added, without looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru entered the white painted room and walked toward the bed. Shock could be seen in her face as she saw Natsuki lying down on the bed, head and right arm covered in bandages, an IV could be seen by her left wrist and the blunette was sleeping soundly.

"How is she?" Shizuru asked worriedly, slowly walking to Nastuki's left side and traced her finger over the blunette's cheek.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. She only has a high fever and a broken arm, although she might not be able to move her right arm for a few weeks." Siena said sadly.

Shizuru sat at the free space beside Natsuki and caressed Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki… where were you…" she said, tears now threatening to burst out.

"You know her, Fujino-san?" Koun asked looking curiously at Shizuru's behavior.

Nodding and answer, Shizuru continued to caress Natsuki's cheek. "She's my best friend."

Kanade sighed and sat down by the empty chair beside the long bed. "Koun-san, Siena-san kindly go back to the school and tell Nanaho that I'll be staying here with Natsuki until she's able enough to go back. Take Rein and Sayuri with you and it's an order." Kanade said sadly.

With an understanding smile and slow movement, Siena understood Kanade's words that was filled with concern. "We'll be back tomorrow to bring you a change of clothes kaichou. Please do take care of yourself and Natsuki-san." Siena said with a comforting smile, grabbing Kuon's arm and dragged her outside. "C'mon Kuon-san, we better go."

Silence filled the room. Both girls looked at the sleeping Natsuki with concern in their eyes.

"How did you know her?" Shizuru asked, breaking the silence.

Kanade forced a warm smile and looked at Natsuki. "She's a transfer student… and my bodyguard in the seitokai."

"So she went to Miyagami gakuen… Natsuki… why did you leave me?" she asked the sleeping blunette.

"So that you won't be sad." Kanade answered.

Shizuru looked at kanade with tears in her eyes. She wiped some of the tears away from her crimson orbs and let out a soft sigh. "What do you mean?"

"Before I answer, could you tell me who Natsuki is?" kanade asked seriously.

"She's my best friend…"

"I see… as her 'bestfriend', I guess you should know that she was supposed to see you today."

"I think so… I can't remember since I thought I was dreaming when she called last night."

Kanade closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. She gaze at Natsuki's injuries and clutched her fist. "She left Fuuka so that you can be happy."

"But I'm happy with her Jinguuji-san." Shizuru defended.

Letting out a thin smile, Kanade looked at Shizuru. "If you see her hurt, it would make you sad right? That's why she left."

Shizuru was getting irritated at Kanade's non-forward answer. She took a deep breath and tried to remain composed. "You're not making any sense Jinguuji-san." She said softly.

"She likes you… do you know that Fujino-san?"

Shizuru raised her left brow and crossed her arms below her chest. "Yes I know, and I like her too, because she's my best friend."

Kanade sighed and shook her head for a few times. "I like her as well… because she's Natsuki. Natsuki likes you because you're Shizuru." Kanade said, looking at Shizuru straight in the eyes.

"Jinguuji-san you're not making any sense again."

Kanade just smiled. She stood up from Natsuki's bed and walked towards the window. She looked at the falling rain and gently traced her fingers across the cold glass. "Do you know Natsuki loves to draw? Her favorite drawing is a girl in a garden" she said with a soft chuckle.

Shizuru looked at Kanade with a puzzled expression. '_Natsuki draws? I never saw her draw.'_ She mentally said to herself. "Jinguuji-san, I never saw her draw." She honestly said.

Kanade chuckled a little and beamed a comforting smile to Shizuru. "You have… she told me you saw her drawings and you liked it."

Again Shizuru threw a confused look at Kanade. She was about to open her mouth and say Kanade's name when Kanade wagged her finger. "Call me Kanade, might I call you Shizuru? Too much formality makes one stiff." Kanade asked. Shizuru could only smile and nodded. "kanade, you've must be mistaken, not once did I receive any drawing from Natsuki. The only drawing I receive is from 'K', I mean Reito-kun."

"Reito-kun? Is that the guy whom Sayuri had a kendo match with?" Kanade asked with a perplex look.

"Yes, he's the one who give me drawings and not Nastuki." Shizuru said flatly with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Kanade placed a finger over her lower lip and still has her puzzled look. "Strange… it's not like Natsuki to lie and even the covert saw her drawing at a parchment paper during meeting or free time. I even saw it." she said out loud.

Shizuru's ears perked up like a puppy that heard a burglar. "W-wait, parchment paper?"

"Yes she draws in a parchment paper Fujino kaichou." someone said from the door.

Both girls look at the person that spoke and saw a busty orange headed girl with a black haired girl beside her.

"ara, it's nice to see you tokiha-san, Mikoto-chan." Shizuru said with a forced smile.

"I heard from Nao what happened to this wolf. Really now, she's just gone for a few days and this happened. I already told Youko-sensei about this." Mai said, scratching the back of her head. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar face. "Oh hello, are you a friend of Natsuki?"

Kanade smiled and bowed her head. "You must be Mai Tokiha, Natsuki told me many things about you and your cooking. And you must be Minagi Mikoto, Natsuki told me you love to eat. I'm Jinguuji Kanade from Miyagami gakuen." Kanade said with an amused look.

"Hello Jinguuji-san!" Mikoto said happily, waving her hands. Mikoto's playful antics made Kanade chuckle a bit.

"So she did go to that school. I hope she's doing fine there, not skipping class I mean. She didn't write to me since she left." Mai said, approaching Natsuki's bed.

Kanade waved her hand sideways. "Oh not at all, she's actually top of the class ever since she came to Miyagami. Although she really runs very fast when fan girls stalk her. The whole seitokai loves to see our bodyguard hide in the meeting room just to hide from them."

A sweat drop from Mai's forehead upon hearing Kanade's information on Natsuki. She just sighed and looked at the injured Natsuki. "Fujino Kaichou, how did she end up here… again?" she asked, putting much pressure on the word 'again'.

"Ara, I'm afraid I don't know the whole detail. But yes, it's AGAIN" Shizuru replied with a grin.

"I take it this is not the first time?" Kanade asked curiously, looking at the two girls who are grinning.

The two girls nodded in unison, making Kanade chuckle a bit. "My, my, our little bodyguard seemed to be a little extreme. I wonder why she doesn't do that in Miyagami." She asked.

"By the way Tokiha-san… what do you mean when you said that Natsuki draws?" Shizuru asked, changing the happy aura into a serious one.

Both Kanade and Mai looked at Shizuru who was now serious. Kanade looked at Mai with a you-should-say-it look and smiled before looking at the window again. Mai just rubbed her temples and heaved a sigh. She gave Mikoto an apple and let the feral girl sit at one of the chairs near the table before looking at Shizuru.

"kaichou, do you know who 'K' is?" Mai asked, starting the serious conversation.

Shizuru nodded an answer and crossed her arms across her waist. "It's Reito-san." She said softly.

Shizuru's answer made Kanade, Mai and Mikoto to look at her in disbelief. "ehh?!" the trio said in unison.

Mikoto laughed hard that she fell off her chair, spitting out the chewed apple from her mouth. Mai laughed as well as she tried to shut Mikoto's mouth from spitting the apple. Kanade on the other hand giggled in a lady-like manner. Shizuru looked at them with perplexed look on her face. "Did I say something funny?" Shizuru asked.

Mikoto, still laughing hard, sat up again at the chair and restrained her laughter before speaking. "Ani-ue can't draw. -_Laugh- _he draws only stick-people and squiggly lines whenever he tries to copy Natsuki's drawings_._ But Natsuki draws great! She draws kaichou very well." The feral-girl said happily, bopping her head up and down.

Mai tried hard to stop her laughter, as well as Kanade. It took both girls a few short minutes before the laughter died down with Shizuru still looking confused. Mai wiped the happy tear from the side of her eyes and smiled. "Fujino kaichou, I think all those crazed fan girls had made you dense ever since Natsuki transferred school." Mai jested, making Kanade and Mikoto giggle.

"Look kaichou, I'll be digging my grave when I'm telling you this so keep your mouth shut about this when Natsuki wakes up alright?" Mai said with a bit of fear in her tone. She knew that Natsuki would kill her if the blunette found out that she told Shizuru her secret.

Upon looking at Shizuru nod in response, Mai took a deep breath and gathered her courage to spill Natsuki's secret. "Haven't you noticed that all of the drawings about you are the times when you either have lunch or having to take a rest? EVERYTIME you're with Natsuki that is…" Mai looked at the lying Natsuki and smiled. "That wolf loves to draw whenever you have a meeting. Keeps on saying that it was the best way to kill the time as well as confess." Mai said with a light chuckle.

"Are you saying that Natsuki could be 'K'?" Shziuru asked, having second thoughts of her previous actions.

"Natsuki **IS** 'K', Fujino-san. The delinquent, Natsuki Kuga knows how to draw as well as write a poem." Mai said softly sighed and looked at Shizuru with sadness. "You know that Natsuki's not the straight forward person when it comes to her feelings, so she decided to let you now in a more secretive way."

What Mai made Shizuru fall silent. Her eyes were slowly dripping down beads of tears as she glances at Natsuki. '_Is that why she asked what I would do if 'K' was a girl?'_ she asked herself, flushing from the small whimper, closing her eyes tightly.

A pale cold hand with a folded semi-wet handkerchief reached Shizuru's face and wiped the tears away. The crimson eyes slowly opened and saw Natsuki looking at her weakly, her left hand raised to her face. "Nat-suki" she softly said, tears were still in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" said Natsuki, pretending to be cool. She looked around the room and saw Kanade, Mai and Mikoto looking at her with tears in their eyes. She blinked a few seconds and again looked around her surroundings to find that she has an IV on her left hand and her right was in a cast. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! AND WHY AM I HERE?!" she yelled, sitting up in a haste.

Her cursing earned her a strong hit in the head by Mai, whom has an annoyed look on her face. The blunette glared at Mai and held her head by her free hand. "What's your problem woman?!" she roared. Mai cracked her knuckles, threatening Natsuki with her actions. "Don't you go cursing around when Mikoto's here! And you had us all worried!" Mai roared back.

This action made Mikoto and Kanade to laugh, as well as the sad Shizuru. Natsuki crossed her arms below her chest and grumbled while her brows are creased. Her grumblings ceased when she saw Kanade slowly walking towards her. Her eyes began to widen and looked down on the white sheeted bed. "S-sorry kaichou…" she mumbled, trying to avoid Kanade's blue eyes.

"My, aren't we a little shy. As long as you're fine and safe, I'm not mad at you Natsuki." Kanade said with a soft sweet tone. The pale violet haired kaichou smiled calmly and reached out her hand to cup Natsuki's chin, gently raised it to face her. Her eyes show concern and care as she slowly closed the distance of her face and Natsuki's, giving the blunette a small kiss on the pale lips.

"K-kaichou?!" Natsuki yelp in shock and a blush at what her kaichou did. Kanade just smiled and puff out a childish laugh, caressing Natsuki's

Mai and Mikoto both looked surprised at what happened and Shizuru on the other hand frozen on her spot. Again Kanade's word hit her like a rock. 'I like her as well… because she's Natsuki'.

'_Kanade kissed Natsuki? WHAT?!'_ Shizuru thought in shock.


	8. Chapter 8: confusion to realization

A/N: updated again.. ^-^ thanks to everyone who revirewed my story... still i'm surprised at how many reviews i got..

**shiznat19**: yeps i'm filipino ^-^ salamat sa pagbbsa^-^

**SpringWaltz_101,kikyo4ever,chum-sa:** thanks for all of your long reviews and nice insights about it ^-^

**all of my reviewers:** i'll do everything to make this story more interesting for all of you ^-^

1 question and a very silly one... what's OOC?? 0_0 cause i don't know what it is.. ehehehe sorry for being a little stupid ^o^

* * *

Chapter 8: confusion to realization

'_Kanade kissed Natsuki? WHAT?!' _Shizuru thought in shock.

Shizuru's insides practically heated up upon seeing her best friend kissed by someone. Ofcourse it was okay if your best friend will be kissed, but not in the lips. She felt her brows twitch and her heart pound in anger as she gaze on Natsuki's blushing face and Kanade chuckling. '_Why am I feeling like this? It's okay if they kiss, they're friends… right?_' she debated in her head. She shook her head and put up a façade to face Natsuki. "How are you feeling Natsuki?"

Natsuki couldn't help but blush again at the sight of Shizuru. She averted her eyes from Shizuru's crimson orbs and tried to hide her tears that dared to fall from her eyes. "F-fine…" she answered nervously.

"What happened to you Natsuki? First you ran off from Fuuka, now you're back just to be in a hospital again. Mind you, Yohko-sensei will be here later." Mai said in a motherly tone. She was very worried on her friend.

Natsuki touched her bandaged forehead and sighed with a small smile. '_I remember now… I waited, but she didn't come so I rode my bike to the dojo in top speed.' _she cleared her throat and faked a small laugh. "I guess I rode my bike too fast when I left Miyagami. Ehehehe." She half lied making Kanade look at her with a confused look while Shizuru looked at her with surprise.

Mai sighed and placed a hand over her forehead. "You're always full of trouble Natsuki. Well atleast we know you're fine so that's that, right Fujino-san?" Mai said, trying not to lecture Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki's safe and I think it's what that matters now." Shizuru answered with a deadpan voice. She was still feeling angry at what she saw and somehow guilty that somehow she's to blame at what happened to Natsuki.

Mai could only take a deep breath and smile at Natsuki. She then look at the troubled Shizuru and noticed the Fuuka kaichou's behavior._ "_Fujino-san, can you come with me please?" she requested, motioning her hand to come with her. With a puzzled look on Shziuru's face, she nodded her head and left the room with Mai and Mikoto on tow.

"They sure are interesting Natsuki." Kanade said with a smile.

"tch! They just keep on lecturing me." Nastuki grumbled in response. She lay back to her bed and tried to raise her injured arm. But the pain of her injury struck her and she had let her arm fall back to the bed. "I guess I won't be guarding you from that suitor of yours kaichou." Natsuki said flatly. She turned her head to the side and heaves a deep sigh.

Kanade chuckled and sat beside Natsuki. She gently reached out to Natsuki's midnight locks and slowly stroked it. "Why did you lie Natsuki? You know it's not good to lie to your friends." Kanade asked in a sweet voice. She then heard soft whimper from the blunette as she continue to stroke her hair.

Natsuki quickly turned around and hugged Kanade with her left arm. She buried her head at Kanade's chest and began to cry. "I can't… why can't I be mad at her?!" Natsuki cried out softly.

Kanade smiled and gave Natsuki a comforting hug. She stroked Natsuki's midnight hair again as Natsuki poured her sadness out. "shh… everything will be alright Natsuki…" Kanade said softly, comforting Natsuki.

Outside, Mai lead Shizuru to the visitor's waiting area where there are only few people loitering around. They sat at the three empty seats near the beverage vendo machine. Mikoto bent down her head and rested it at Mai's lap that made Mai smile.

"Is there something wrong Tokiha-san?" Shizuru asked.

Mai scratched Mikoto's ear and looked at Shizuru seriously. "Natsuki's lying when she answered about the accident." Mai said with a heavy sigh. "Is there something I should know Fujino-san?"

Shizuru shrugged and just looked down to the floor. Her façade disappeared and sadness covered her face. She couldn't dare to smile at what she's about to say to Mai. She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead. She told Mai what had happened and explained that she was really tired at that time.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mai said in disbelief. She shook her head a little and gently massages her temples. She couldn't believe that Shizuru forgot an appointment especially to Natsuki. Her mental disbelief was cut short when she heard low muffling sounds from Shizuru. She glaces at the tanned haired kaichou and saw her crying.

Shizuru has her hands covering her face as she whimpered. "I didn't mean to stood her up. I thought it was a dream. I was so caught up in thinking that Reito was 'K' that I almost forgot Natsuki." Shizuru cried out.

"Kaichou…" Mikoto said, raising her head and looking at Shizuru with her concerned golden eyes. She bent down her head again when she felt Mai's soft hands rubbed her head sweetly.

Mai took out her handkerchief and gave it to Shizuru. The brunette took Mai's handkerchief and wiped her tears away and faces the busty female with sadness in her face. '_Wow, it's the first time I saw Fujino-san sad.'_ Mai thought as she gazed on Shizuru's sad face. "Ne Fujino-san, you're not implying that you like Natsuki?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

Shizuru froze on her seat when she heard Mai's question. Then it struck her, does she like Natsuki? It's a question that lingered in her mind since the time she saw Kanade kissed her best friend. Kiss… Remembering what happened made a hole on her heart. Why does she felt hurt when she saw it? Does it imply she's jealous?

"Fujino-san!" Mai called out, making Shizuru snapped back to her senses.

"Ara! i'm sorry for spacing out Tokiha-san. I still don't know about your question, since Reito-kun's expecting me to be her girlfriend." Shizuru said, putting up her façade.

Mai hit her forehead that made Mikoto worriedly raise her head and look at Mai's head with concern. "Mai! Don't hurt yourself." The feral-girl said worriedly. Mai just smiled and scrunched Mikoto's hair. "Don't worry Mikoto, I'm just fine." Mai assured to the feral-girl. She turns her sight on Shizuru which was looking at them with curiosity. "Funny huh? This cat loves me so much that she worries about me even for the smallest things. That's why I love her back; she's very innocent and nice. Fujino-san it's not bad to love the same sex, as long as you love them it'll be fine." Mai explained with a soft look on her eyes as she tickles Mikoto on her ears.

Shizuru felt her heart screaming as Mai spoke of love on the same sex. She never thought of having relationship on the same sex. She always thought that al girls that admire her only like her outside appearance, so it made her think that loving the same sex such as one of her fangirls would be a complete mistake.

"Natsuki likes, no, LOVES you Fujino-san. But in what I told you would make you love Natsuki, please think twice. Love is not to be thought of but to be felt. Now you know that 'K' is Natsuki and not that , don't go rushing into things." Mai explained with a motherly manner. She knew that Shizuru was going into a mental debate and she doesn't want the fuuka kaichou to have a wrong move on love.

"I-I don't know… maybe the reason why I've gone out with Reito-kun is because he lied about being 'K'… but I told Natsuki that if 'K' was a girl, I cannot return her feelings. It must've hurt Natsuki." Shizuru honestly said, trying hard to conceal her tears.

"It did… pretty badly… Especially today, since its Natsuki's birthday." Mai said coldly.

It struck Shizuru's heart like lightning. She forgot that it was August 15th, Natsuki's birthday and she doesn't have any gift. "Ara, Ara, I forgot. I guess being with Reito-kun made me forget the most important date in the calendar, other than my birthday ofcourse." Shizuru jested.

Mai looked at Shizuru with her left brow arched up. "Don't go saying Natsuki you love her, it would make her think you pity her Fujino-san." Mai said knowingly.

Shizuru giggled and waved her hands sideways. "ara, I guess Tokiha-san knew what I was about to do." She jested with a giggle.

A sweat dropped from Mai's forehead and she just let out a weird laugh. '_I wonder what did Natsuki liked in Fujino-san… such mood swings.'_ Mai thought as she watches Shizuru giggle. A loud growl emitted from Mikoto's stomach that made Mai smile. "Mou Fujino-san, Mikoto and I have to go. Mikoto here would die if she couldn't have her food." Mai said, tapping Mikoto's head that slowly rose up. "MAI!! Food…" Mokoto whined, clutching her stomach.

"Ara, then I mustn't be a hindrance on Mikoto's appetite. I assume you'll be back tomorrow tokiha-san?" "Well yeah, since I know today is not a good day to celebrate that wolf's birthday. I'll come by at lunch." Mai said, standing up and grabbing Mikoto's hand. Another growl from Mikoto's stomach sounded and made the two girls laugh. "C'mon Mikoto, I'll feed that lion in your stomach." Mai said happily as they walk towards the elevator.

Shizuru smiled as she looked at how happy both Mai and Mikoto at each other. "They're very funny, but…" she looked back at Natsuki's room. '_Can I give you a smile like Mikoto's and return what you feel?'_ she thought as she started to pace back to the room.

When Shizuru opened the door to Natsuki's room, she found an empty bed and Kanade looking outside the window. "Where's Natsuki?" she asked.

Kanade simply turned her head and look at Shizuru with a soft smile. She was looking at the now clear sky since the rain has stop. "Natsuki's hiding from a woman named Yohko. It seems she's rather scared of that particular doctor." Kanade said with her index finger over her chin.

Shizuru chuckled and made her way to an empty seat beside Natsuki's bed. "Oh, Yohko-sensei's the one who holds Natsuki's medical records. She's rather harsh when it comes to Natsuki's 'daily' accident." She stated with a teasing tone.

"Is she gone?" a soft whisper sounded from the hospital closet that slightly opened to reveal an emerald eye looking at the two girls. When she saw the two girls nod, she slowly slid out from the cabinet and tried to stand up and looked around. '_Ha! Take that you creepy doctor!'_ she triumphantly said in her mind. She still stood beside the closet to make sure that if Yohko was in the room, she would run back to the closet. But her vision suddenly blurred and she lost her balance.

Shizuru caught sight of Natsuki's movement and hastily ran to the blunette and caught her before falling to the cold floor. "Ara, if Natsuki's falling for me then she made it clear right now." She teased. Natsuki weakly opened her left eye only to look at Shizuru's crimson orbs. A blush crept on her face as she stared into those crimson pools. "I-idiot" she weakly retorted before falling unconscious in Shizuru's arms.

"She's really a handful." Kanade commented. She was watching at how Shizuru carried Natsuki bridal style and laid the blunette back to the bed.

"I'm used to it, after all Natsuki's very cute when she blushes." Shizuru said teasingly. She traced her hand over Natsuki's cheek to her forehead which made the blunette winch a little. "I'm sorry Natsuki…" she whispered to the unconscious Natsuki.

"You do know she forgave you already." A soft assuring tone came from Kanade whose looking at her with assurance.

"It's my fault why she's here."

"Doesn't matter… she forgave you and that's all that matters to her. But…" Kanade looked at Natsuki from where she was sitting. "Please if you're just going to break her heart, please just say it to her as soon as she's awake. I can't stand to see her suffer." Kanade pleaded with her eyes still looking at Natsuki.

Shizuru knew what Kaande was implying. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at Kanade that emitted confidence and seriousness. "Kanade should not worry. I know what I'm going to do." she then looked at Nastuki with fire in her eyes. '_I'll figure it out… I don't want you to be hurt again Natsuki…' _She took a quick glance at Kanade who's smiling sweetly over Natsuki. '_And I'll definitely figure it out before that girl gives you another kiss!'_

_

* * *

_

next chapter's dialouge cut:

_'is that's how it is then it's war!'_


	9. Chapter 9: the heart knows

A/N: took me a long time.. T-T my brain just didn't produce enough ideas lately.. too many problems.. anyway.. to those who tried to guess who spoke my dialogue cut.. hmm i wonder if all of you are right.. _

thanks for reviewing my story.. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 9 the heart knows

That night, Natsuki woke up and saw that she was alone in the room. "I guess Shizuru has gone home…" she whispered as she continues to scan the room. She slowly sat up and placed her left hand over her forehead, feeling if she still has a fever. She felt a faint heat from her forehead that told her that she was now free from the fever. She placed her hand down and a growl of hunger sounded from her stomach.

"Oh, is Natsuki hungry?" a soft voice said from the slightly opened door.

Natsuki looked at the person who spoke and saw Kanade walking inside the room with small box in her hand. She gave Kanade a weary smile and waved her left hand a little. "I thought you left already kaichou."

Kanade chuckled and sat by the empty space at the end of the white covered bed and gently placed the small box on her lap. "If I leave, nobody would take care of you right? And besides, I wouldn't want you doing something more extreme." Kanade said, slowly opening the box.

"I guess. What's inside the box kaichou?" Natsuki asked, trying to peek at the box.

Kanade opened the box completely and revealed a small chocolate mousse cake with chocolate shavings at the top and chocolate icings decorated at the sides. Kanade gladly showed it to Natsuki with a small blush on her face and a sweet smile. "It's a birthday gift. Happy birthday Natsuki." Kanade greeted cheerfully.

Natsuki cocked her head a little and looked baffled. Then she blinked for a few times and closed her eyes, tapping her forehead with her left index finger. After a few minutes of forced thinking, Natsuki opened her eyes and chuckled. "I guess I forgot that it was my birthday." she said sheepishly. "I usually remember my birthday since Shizuru was always reminding me by giving me a gift. Thanks kaichou" She added in amusement. '_Maybe she forgot about my birthday…'_

Amused by the cute way of Natsuki thinking, Kanade took the plastic fork from the side of the cake and cut a small part to the cake and offered it to Natsuki. "I know you can't eat this by yourself so, here, say aah!" Kanade offered with an amused look on her face.

Natsuki blinked a few times again and looked at her hands. She forgot that her right arm bandaged. "Oh yeah, I forgot about my arm." She said with a childish laugh. She looked at the food that Kanade was offering to her and she blushed a little as she opened her mouth and felt the food gently fed to her.

"That's a good bodyguard. Now chew lightly okay?" Kanade teased as she liked how Natsuki blush and obediently opened her mouth to be fed. She took another fork-full of the cake and fed it to the blushing Natsuki.

Natsuki obeyed her kaichou without complain for two reasons. 1.) She was hungry and 2.) Her right arm was wrapped in a bandage, making her unable to use it. She couldn't relieve her face from her slight blush as Kanade continued to feed her until the cake was complete gone from the carton plate and in to her contented stomach. After swallowing the last piece of cake and drinking the water that Kanade gave her, she smiled and thanked Kanade.

"By the way kaichou, why did you kissed me?" Natsuki asked with a slight blush, scratching her left cheek with her left index finger.

Kanade smiled sweetly and reached out to caress Natsuki's face. "Because they said that a kiss can make the pain go away." She said sweetly. She cupped Natsuki's cheek and leaned forward but stopped a few inches from Natsuki's lips, making the blunette blush. She chuckled a bit and averted to Natsuki's ear. "Or maybe I just like you." She whispered. Natsuki blushed furiously and looked away from Kanade. "I-idiot!"

Kanade giggled at Natsuki's reaction. She patted Natsuki in the head and went to the chair beside the bed. She took a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Natsuki noticed Kanade's action and looked at her kaichou with concern. "Ne kaichou, you should rest. I'll be fine so don't worry and get some sleep." Natsuki said worryingly. Kanade gave Natsuki a weak smile and leaned her head forward to the side of the bed and closed her eyes. "Good night kaichou." Natsuki whispered before slumping down to her bed and falling asleep.

0-0-0

At Shizuru's apartment, she had to leave the hospital since she remembered that she had to get Natsuki a present for her birthday. She was by her study table; looking at all the drawings that 'K' or Natsuki gave her. Reading each and every poem that's written at the back of the drawings and feeling warm inside her heart. A particular poem made her smile and added proof that it was Natsuki who drew the drawings.

_Is that how it is then its war!_

_Seeing your fans from afar._

_Hating, glaring at every little fan,_

_Everyone who couldn't even understand._

_They couldn't even see your façade,_

_Unlike me who knows every face you made._

She giggled after reading the poem. '_She does scare those fans of _mine' she took a deep breath and remembered that the only person she showed her true self was Natsuki. She placed her hand over her aching chest and closed her eyes._ 'Are you aching because I never listened to you?' _She asked her heart. It was like her air had been cut off from her throat and her heart beat faster than normal. She frowned and slumped down to her bed. '_Is that a yes?' _she asked again to her heart. She lies down on her bed and let her thoughts linger on Natsuki.

She thought about how she felt when she found out Natsuki was nowhere to be found in Fuuka. It was like losing your better half. Then her thoughts went to how she liked to see Natsuki blush. It was so cute and she never could have enough of seeing Natsuki blushing. She blushed as she remembered how Natsuki smile at her, only to her.

She smiled. Remembering how Natsuki occupied her life made her feel like she wasn't a kaichou, a top student or little miss perfect. It was when she was with Natsuki, she could be herself. She was having fun when she's with Natsuki. Hitching a ride with Natsuki, teasing, fighting over Natsuki's mayo addiction and going to pet stores to look at the dogs that Natsuki likes.

But then she felt sad and hurt. She hurt Natsuki in the worse possible way and she doesn't know how to ask for forgiveness. Even if Kanade told her that Natsuki forgave her, there's still the fact that she hurt her most precious… love…? '_Love? Am I falling for her? But…'_ she again had her mental debate. She couldn't tell if she love Natsuki or just feeling too guilty.

All her thoughts and debates came to an end and a resolution when a single memory came into her mind. A thought at churned her stomach and made her heart beat faster and harder again. "How can she just let that girl kiss her?" she whispered with venom in her tone.

0-0-0

The next day, rustling noise and loud arguments woke Natsuki up. She groggily opened her eyes and saw the whole Miyagami seitokai was in her room, bickering or fighting. "Can't I get some sleep?! It's Sunday and it's my rule that I wake up at noon!" she growled, making the whole seitokai look at her.

It was Rino who first smiled and jumped onto Natsuki. She has tears in her eyes as she hugs the blunette in her waist. "Natsuki-Sempai! Natsuki-Sempai! Are you alright?" Rino asked worriedly. Her right hand that has Puuchan raised up and faced Natsuki. "Yo wolfie! How are you? Still alive eh?" the puppet taunted.

Natsuki felt that Puuchan smirk at its taunt and she felt a vein bulge from her forehead. She made a fist on her left hand and she has her annoyed look on her face. "Devil puppet better shut up or I'll make a pin cushion out of you. And Rino, get the hell off of me!" She yelled, wriggling her body off from Rino's hug.

"I guess Natsuki-sempai's fine. So let's party!" Minamo cheered out, lifting a basket.

"Natsuki-sempai's well, fit, fine! Party! Party! Party!" Rein said happily, swinging Sayuri's hand back and forth.

Kuon placed her hands over her head and shook her head a few times. "I wonder if they are really worried about you Nastuki." Koun said with a tired smile.

"Now, now Kuon-san shouldn't think too much. You might have wrinkles." Siena teased, earning a quick glare from Kuon.

Mayura on the otherhand had a worried face as she glanced up on Natsuki. Natsuki saw this and smiled. "Don't worry Mayura-san, I have my insurance in this so it won't come out of the budget." She jested. "Natsuki-san! I don't care about the budget as long as you're fine." Mayura protested with a worried look on her face. Natsuki could only laugh at what Mayura reacted and looked around some more.

She saw everyone in the seitokai in her room. Kaori was eating some food which obviously made by the landlady. Rino, whose now detached herself from Natsuki's waist, is having fun with Minamo and Puuchan's comments. Siena, Kuon and Nanaho were busy taking out the other foods from the basket. Rein and Sayuri were playing cards, betting some of the hospital materials in the room. Cindy was nowhere in the room since the red head's usually at her car. But the most odd was Kanade's not with them. "Where's the kaichou?" she asked to everybody.

Even before the seitokai could answer, the door opened up and two girls came in from the door. Natsuki looked at who was her new visitors and saw Kanade and Shizuru.

"Nevermind my question." Natsuki mumbled as she gaze and blushed on the sight of Shizuru.

Shizuru was wearing a cream colored shirt that showed her sexy body and black colored fitted jeans and pair merrell arabesque casual sneakers. It was a sight that could make Natsuki's heart stop beating or atleast make her nose bleed. It was very…

"Beautiful…" Natsuki whispered as Shizuru smiled and greeted everyone in the room. She stared at her beautiful brunette deeply, unconsciously blushing and mouth slightly open. '_baka! Stop staring! She couldn't be yours so stop!' _she mentally scolded herself as she continues to gaze on her beautiful goddess. It was when a slight pain surge into her body that broken her stare at the brunette. "OUCH!" she yelps in pain, holding her right arm. She glared at the person who dared hold her broken arm, only to find blue eyes staring at her. Well everyone was staring at her.

"What?!" she barked, glaring at everyone except Kanade and Shizuru.

Everyone whom Natsuki glared at went back to doing what they were doing. Kanade was besides her trying to soothe the pain from Natsuki's arm, saying that she was sorry to tap it. Shizuru was slowly making her way to Natsuki, carrying a plate with sandwiches. Mayo sandwiches that is.

Shizuru has a devilish grin on her face as she snickers in her mind. "Here Natsuki, I brought you breakfast. It's your favorite, MAYO sandwich." She stressed up the term mayo to get Natsuki's full attention. '_This way, that girl won't have your full attention!'_

Hearing the term mayo, Natsuki's ears perked up and she practically drooled when she smelled the aroma of the sandwiches. A childish smile appeared on her face after she wiped the drool away and gulped the remaining saliva that built up inside her mouth. "R-really Shizuru? You'll give me mayo sandwich?" she asked in confirmation.

Shizuru has a sweet smile on her face as she looks at Natsuki's reaction on the word 'mayo'. '_ara! I wonder why I didn't notice that cute look on her face when it comes to mayo. This should be fun.' _she took a seat on the open space on the bed and placed the plate-full of sandwiches on her lap. "As much as I hate to see you eating this fattening condiment, I believe it's best if I let you have it for today. Take it as my ½ birthday present." She said with her true smile.

'_she didn't forget… even if it's a late greeting but she didn't forget._' Natsuki thought happily. She was going to reach for her sandwiches when Shizuru stopped her. She pouted and still had her eye on the sandwiches. "Mou! Shizuru, give me my food. If it's your present, then shouldn't you give it to me?" she pouted.

Shizuru smiled like she has an evil plan. "fufufu, before you could get your hand on this lovely treat that I made…" she leaned forward near Natsuki's already blushing face. "I would gladly give your next gift before you eat this." She whispered with a seductive smile, her hot breath touching Natsuki's lips. Without waiting for Natsuki's reaction, she kissed Natsuki in the lips for a few seconds before pushing away gently and smiled. "Now that was my second gift. Fufufufu." She said with a cheerful laughter.

This scene made everyone in the room except Kanade drops their jaw. They all have a bewildered expression on their faces. The two fuukukaichou just coughed and hid their blush. Siena's still smiling face tried to explain a well-not-too-informed reason to her little sister and Rino. Kaori and Sayuri are just silent and blushing.

"Whoa! Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" Rein said dreamily, crossing her arms around her waist and swaying her hips.

"Oi stop that Rein or I'll cut your daily snack!" Nanaho scolded, hitting Rein's head with the rolled paper plate in her hand. Rein pouted both hands over her head. "You're no fun Nanaho-sempai!"

Both Kanade and Shizuru chuckled at what they reacted. Natsuki blushed furiously but her insides were practically jumping for joy. '_That was just a friendly kiss! But it was warm… No! I can't… she only thinks of me as a friend. I must divert my mind!' _she mentally debated. She couldn't allow herself to succumb to her feelings for she knew she would get hurt. She looked at the plate of sandwiches to avoid her gaze on Shizuru and again her mayo addiction got ahead of her. "Mou Shizuru! Give me my sandwich already. You have your fun, now give me mine." She whined, trying to swipe the plate off from Shizuru's hands.

"fufufu, but before I give this to you. Tell me first that you love me." She said in a half serious tone.

Everyone's gaze was either at Natsuki or Shizuru. There was silence that filled the room until Siena took hold of Rino, Kaori and Minamo and took them outside the room.

Natsuki felt a furious blush overcome her face and nervousness in her heart. She took a deep breath and looked seriously to Shizuru. Shizuru felt a hard pound in her heart as she saw the seriousness in Natsuki's eyes. She still remained her composure and smile, waiting for Natsuki's words. '_She's serious… I was just teasing her but her face shows that she'll say it. kami! My heart's pounding so fast.' _Shizuru thought as she carefully examined Natsuki's look.

"Shizuru… I… I love..." Natsuki stuttered.

Everyone was watching how Natsuki would say those three words. Even Kanade stared at Natsuki's seriousness. But to everyone's surprise, as well as Shizuru, Natsuki reached out to Shizuru's hand and swiped the whole plate of sandwiches from the brunette with a wide lopsided grin on her face.

"Shizuru I love mayo sandwich for breakfast!" Natsuki happily said as she took a sandwich and bit a large portion of it.

Her sudden action made the seitokai laugh even Shizuru. Natsuki began munching on her sandwiches with a wide smile.

"I see you're having fun Kuga-san." A male voice said from the door.

All of them looked at who spoke and saw Mai, Mikoto and…

"Kanzaki… what are you doing here? Don't you have any flirting to do?" Natsuki said in a harsh tone. She let her half eaten mayo sandwich fall down to the plate and glared at Reito.

Reito has his usual toothy smile as he made his way to the side of the bed where Shizuru was sitting. Mai and Mikoto on the other hand introduced themselves to the whole Miyagami seitokai before giving Natsuki a happy wave. Reito introduced himself as well before giving Shizuru a concerned hug. "You got me worried Ru-chan. Where were you yesterday?" Reito said in concern.

This little scene gave a hard tug on Natsuki's heart, a painful hard tug that is. She twitched as she took a small glimpse of Shizuru who was, '_she's smiling… figures… who wouldn't smile if is hugging you…'_ she thought with a sigh. She looked down on her arm and suppresses the tears that threatening to fall from her eyes.

Shizuru gently pushed Reito away from her and straightens her position. "Ara, Reito-kun should know that I'm very much worried about Natsuki." she said with her perfect façade and Kyoto-ben accent. Reito just smiled and gave Shizuru another hug. "I know, I'm worried about Kuga-san too. But shouldn't you tell me first where you've been going?" Reito said in concern.

This made Natsuki gagged up and placed the plate of half filled mayo sandwich to the side of the bed and tried to get out of the bed and the room. '_I can't take this anymore…'_ she thought sadly, removing her IV off her left hand.

"Natsuki what are you doing? It's not a good idea removing that IV." Mai said in concern. But Natsuki didn't even listened and tried to position herself to get off the bed.

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki who was now trying to get off the bed. "Natsuki shouldn't be trying to move much. And you should eat your food." Shizuru said in concern. She placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and tried to stop the blunette. Natsuki ignored Shizuru and had gotten off the bed.

"Ne Kaichou, can we go home? I'm kinda getting bored here." Natsuki said coldly. Her bangs hid her almost watery eyes.

Kaande noticed Natsuki's behavior and let out a deep sigh. She smiled and placed her hand over Natsuki's injured arm. "Natsuki… yes we can go home. But I think Tokiha-san wants to have a small party for you so let's wait till evening alright?" Kanade said in a sweet manner.

"I see, if that's what you want kaichou. Can we go and fix the papers for my release?"

Kanade nodded and stood up from her seat and went out of the room with Natsuki by her side. Everybody looked at the two who left and gave them a perplexed look. while Shizuru felt a sting of pain struck her heart.


	10. Chapter 10: not just A girl

A/N: whew! sorry for a late update... very problematic these days... and its affecting my writing/typing/ideas.. T-T

taong_bundok: yea busy din sa midterm haay...

well hope you like this.. i tried to squeeze the idea from my brain...

* * *

Chapter 10: not just** A** girl.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just being cool or just trying so hard to not let Shizuru see your tears." Kanade broke the silence. She and Natsuki were on their way to the hospital cashier area when Natsuki stopped and looked at Kanade with a fake smile. "Do I really have to answer that kaichou?" she answered with a question.

Kanade placed her hand over Natsuki's broken arm and looked at the blunette with concern in her eyes. "Natsuki I must say that she didn't enjoyed seeing Kanzaki-san. I know you saw her façade."

"She always wears a façade to everyone…"

"Everyone except for you."

"kaichou you know I'm her best friend that's why she doesn't give me that shit of a façade."

"Yeah, but she knows Kanzaki-san longer than you and still she only shows her façade on him. But you, I can see that her smile is different when she's with you."

Natsuki looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Should I be happy with that? You saw what that did as soon as he saw Shizuru!" she said in a harsh tone. She was now clenching her left fist tightly.

Kanade reached out to Natsuki's cheek and made the blunette face her. She stared at the pained look on Natsuki's emerald orbs and smiled calmly. "But Shizuru didn't hug back. She gave you breakfast that you and I know she hated to give, she kissed you in front of me, and she did told Kanzaki-san that she's worried about you." She caressed Natsuki's cheek gently and gave her a comforting smile. "And besides, aren't wolves supposed to fight for what they want?" Kanade added with a smile.

Feeling motivated with Kanade's words, Natsuki nodded and smiled weakly. She held Kanade's hand that's caressing her cheek and removed it from her face. "You know too much with that covert ops digging information, maybe I should teach them not to mess with personal profile. Oh and by the way, personal space kaichou. It seems you've been having fun of trespassing my personal space." She jested with a grin.

"Indeed I am little puppy. So shall we go and pay your hospital bill?" Kanade replied.

Natsuki nodded and they continued their way to the cashier. Back at the room, the whole Miyagami seitokai was enjoying the argument of Shizuru and Reito. Well Reito was the one arguing and Shziuru was the one not listening and calmly drinking her tea. While Mai and Mikoto were busy looking at Puuchan.

"C'mon Ru-chan, let's go and have breakfast together!" Reito said in a mild loud irritated tone.

Shizuru was ignoring Reito and still calmly drinking her tea with a smile on her face. After a nice sip from the cup, she placed it on the nearby table and made her usual thinking pose. "I wonder why Natsuki is taking so long. Usually she hated going to the cashier because…"

Even before Shizuru could finish her sentence, the door opened up loudly and closed at the same time with a pale Nastuki panting and leaning her back by the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the sweating Natsuki. Shizuru on the other hand has a sweet smile on her face and has crossed her arms below her chest.

"Ara! I believe you already saw Youko-sensei and you came running back here, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said playfully.

"H-Help me… please… Shizuru help me." Nastuki pleaded.

Shizuru smiled and asked the blunette to approach her in a hand gesture. Natsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead and approached Shizuru. She led Natsuki to sit to the bed by her side. "Natsuki's cute whenever she's scared of Youko-sensei."

Natsuki weakly waved her left hand and took a deep breath. "Like hell will I ever deal with that doctor. Please Shizuru make her not touch me!" Natsuki pleaded.

"What's up with you and a doctor Natsuki-san? Why don't you just use your usual death glare if you're scared of a doctor." Nanaho suggested with an amused look on her face. It was the first time she saw the blunette scared of something or someone.

"I'm not scared! It's just that woman creeps me." Natsuki replied with a soft tone.

"Youko-sensei doesn't creep you out, it's just her usual check-ups that creeps you out." Mai added with her palm on her forehead.

"Shut up Mai! Shizuru whatever happends don't let that woman touch me! Or better yet, why don't we go out now and eat the food that Mai made." Natsuki pleaded again, she was looking at Shizuru straightly with her eyes gleaming with plea.

"Should we even ask what checkups does this doctor Youko do to Natsuki-san?" Koun asked. But Natsuki glared at her which made her cough and look away.

"Koun-sempai shouldn't use her covert ties or your covert spy would be in for a beating. That goes for you too Siena-sempai" Natsuki threatened, eyeing both Kuon and Siena.

Shizuru patted Natsuki's head to calm her down. "Natsuki shouldn't crease her brows or else you'll get wrinkles. I liked the idea of having the picnic with Tokiha-san, the fresh air would do good on Natsuki."

"I agree! I want to eat Mai's food as well as the food that Natsuki's friends brought!" Mikoto said with a plate of food in her hand.

Everyone agreed to the plan and had gotten ready to leave the hospital room. Almost everybody had left the room, leaving only Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru and Reito.

"So let's go? Before Youko-sensei finds me here." Natsuki said, standing up from the bed.

Shizuru smiled and nodded as she was standing up as well. She looked at Reito who was leaning by the closet. "Reito-kun, I'm sorry but I think I'll decline your offer." She said with a smile.

Natsuki raised a brow, looking at Shizuru with curiosity. "Are you going somewhere with Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru held Natsuki's left hand and dragged her to the door. "Yes I have to go somewhere. Aren't we supposed to celebrate your birthday with Tokiha-san and the others?" she said playfully as she continued to pull Natsuki out to the door.

Mai, who was walking slowly stopped on her tracks. Without even looking at Reito she spoke in a cold and warning tone. "Kanzaki-san, it would be better if you would stop lying to Fujino-san before Natsuki recover from her injury. She might do something terrible with your face, or worse, your toothy smile." After giving her fair warning, Mai left the room leaving a very confused Reito.

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat as she and Shizuru went to the exit of the hospital. She was smiling as she looked at her left hand being held by Shizuru, but her smile faded when the thought of Reito was still going to be with them struck her. She frowned and pulled her hand back which made Shizuru to stop walking and look at Natsuki. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, blinking a few times.

"Why… why are you letting him hug you?" Natsuki asked in a pained tone. She was looking away from Shizuru's crimson eyes.

Shizuru had a perplex look and made her usual thinking pose. "What does Natsuki mean?" she lied. She knew perfectly well what Natsuki meant.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and clenched her left fist. "Don't play dumb! You know what I meant Shizuru. Why are you letting him hug you? You never let anyone hug you!" she said without thinking. There were a few seconds of silence before Natsuki processed what she said. She went pale and looked at Shizuru, flailing her hand in front of her. "F-forget what I said." She said with a blush.

Shizuru had a sweet smile on her face. "Reito-kun's a friend Natsuki, aren't friends suppose to hug each other if they're worried?" Shizuru said playfully.

"But you NEVER let anyone hug you. Not even that -I mean- Kanzaki before I left Fuuka." Natsuki grumbled softly for Shizuru not to hear.

Unfortunately for Natsuki, Shizuru heard her and placed a hand over Natsuki's shoulder. "I let someone hug me, silly Nat-su-ki."

"Yeah and that's Kanzaki. You know forget what I said and let's go." Natsuki said, hoping Shizuru to drop the subject. Her heart was internally bleeding and she was stopping herself from crying.

"Is Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki just put up a fake smile and removed Shizuru's hand away from her shoulder. She walked past Shizuru and stopped by Shizuru's side. "What if I am? Would you do something about it?" she whispered before walking away.

"ara, I was just teasing." Shizuru said softly.

"Maybe your teasing is a little too much for a prideful wolf." A sweet voice said behind Shizuru.

Without even looking, Shizuru put up her unusal façade. "I assume you know what I'm already thinking, Reito-kun." Shizuru said turning around to face Reito.

"I guess I've been busted, ne Ru-chan? Should I say, Shizuru-kaichou." Reito said with a toothy smile.

Shizuru walked towards Reito and gave him a venomous smile. "Reito-kun shouldn't deceive people, especially with their hearts. Since I now know who owns my heart."

Reito felt a cold wind pass his spine as he heard Shizuru's words. He maintained his composure and just smiled. "I thought you wouldn't return 'K's feelings if that person was a girl?" Reito asked.

Shizuru chuckled. "Apparently, I was just too blind to see that from the start that 'K' isn't just an ordinary girl. She's Natsuki Kuga, and never did Natsuki have been just **A** girl to me." Shizuru said cheerfully. She patted Reito's arm and left.

"But what would you do now Ru-chan. Kuga-san's not in Fuuka anymore." Reito said to no one as he trailed the walking brunette with his sight.

Outside, Shizuru saw the whole Miyagami seitokai together with Mai and Mikoto riding a minibus. She smiled as she saw Natsuki, leaning by the bus' door as if she was waiting for her. She waved at the blunette who just gave her a glare. But being with Natsuki for so long, she's already immune to it, infact she thought it was cute.

"Oi Shizuru! Let's go or else we'll leave you!" Natsuki yelled with an irritated look.

Shizuru chuckled and walked towards Natsuki. Natsuki turned around and stepped on the bus' first step. "Tell your boyfriend to hurry up." She said coldly before getting in the bus. Shizuru could see a small hint of jealousy at Natsuki's face before the blunette entered the bus.

"Ara, now why did she say that Reito–kun was my boyfriend? Ara, ara…" she said in dismay, placing her hand on her cheek. She just sighed and entered the bus.

As she entered the bus, she found that everyone has seated down on their seats. She looks around for a bit and saw an empty space beside Natsuki. "May I?" she asked the blunette.

Natsuki looked up to Shizuru then around the bus. She nodded and moved a little to the side to give Shizuru a lot more space to sit at. Shizuru smiled and sat beside Natsuki who was now looking outside the window.

"Where to?" Cindy asked in English. She was looking behind to Kanade and Nanaho who was sitting at the first row seat of the bus.

Kanade smiled and looked at Mai who was sitting at the other side of the bus with Mikoto leaning her head at Mai's lap. "Tokiha-san, where should we go?" Kanade asked sweetly.

"Oh, just to the park at the next intersection. I have my food and blanket in the basket that Mikoto put in the back of the bus. Thanks for giving us a lift Jinguuji-san." Mai said in her cheerful tone. She was scratching Mikoto's ear which the feral girl obviously liked due to the childish smile on her face.

"Don't thank me Tokiha-san, it's all for Natsuki after all." Kanade said with a smile. She then looked back to Cindy who was still waiting for the directions. "Cindy let's go to the park where Mai said."

"Yes boss!" Cindy said in english.

"Cindy… its kaichou." Kanade corrected with a smile.

Cindy looked at Kanade for a few seconds and just nodded and drove to the park. At the back where Natsuki was silently sleeping and having a slight drool fall down from her mouth, Shizuru was smilingly watching the sleeping Natsuki. '_ara! I can look at her sleeping all day if it's possible. She's so cute!'_ she squealed mentally.

Everyone except the two fuukukaichou, Kanade, Shizuru and Natsuki (who is currently sleeping), are cheering and singing happily.

"They have so much energy, right Nanaho-san?" Kanade said, chuckling from the sight of Rino having fun. Nanaho sighed and smiled at her kaichou. "Yeah… Rino's been a lot worried of Natsuki ever since the news of her having an accident arrives in Miyagami." Kanade then have a sad look on her face. She never wants Rino to feel sad. Nanaho saw the expression in Kanade's face and gave her kaichou a warm smile. "kaichou, Rino's happy now that Natsuki's alright so don't worry too much." Kanade smiled comfortably and looked at Rino who was having a fun conversation to Mikoto. She sighed and let her head rest at the soft cushion of her seat and she closed her eyes. "I guess I can rest a bit later after the party. I hope Natsuki would too." She said to no one.


	11. Chapter 11: helping or falling?

A/N: sorry for the long wait... had so much studying to do since its midterm week and writers block... ^-^

i hope that you guys would forgive me.. and like this new chapter...

thanks to all of those who reviewed my story ^-^

* * *

Chapter 11: helping or falling?

After a few 30mins of driving, singing, the occasional whining of Natsuki who bump her head to the bus' window and the pleading of Shizuru to let Natsuki lean on her, they arrived at park where cherry blossoms bloom and glide in the wind and people walk and admire its beautiful sight. Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek which made the blunette woke up and unconsciously wiped the drool on her mouth. "Love… Mayo… Shizuru… Shizuru?" she said groggily, blinking a few time to clear her foggy gaze to look at the smiling brunette beside her. Shizuru was pointing to the others who were now exiting the bus. Natsuki understood what Shizuru pointed at and decided to exit the bus as well.

Everyone had gone under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree where they laid out the picninc blanket and the food that they made for the occasion. As for Natsuki, she merely stretched out her left arm in the air and yawned. Shizuru was amused at the sight of her wolf and smiled sweetly. "Ara! if Natsuki would yawn like a bear, the flies might go inside your mouth." Shizuru teased. Natsuki glared at the brunette but as always her glares had no effect on Shizuru. She sighed and scratched her cheek before looking at her friends under the tree. "Let's go and eat. You're hungry right? Considering your boyfriend was asking you out for breakfast awhile ago." Natsuki said coldly as she started to walk towards Kanade and the others.

"Is Natsuki getting sick again? Why would she keep on repeating that I have a boyfriend?" Shizuru said in her cheery voice.

Natsuki stopped as she heard Shizuru's words. She let out a disbelief chuckle and looked at Shizuru with a fake smile. "Why? Because he has the right to hug you." She said with a small tone of pain. She began walking to Kanade and the others in a slow pace, hiding her eyes with her blue bangs. She was about to heave a sigh when something caught her left arm and pulled her in a tight and warm hug.

Eyes wide open in surprise, heart beating fast; she inhaled the smell of tea and lavender from the body that trapped her in a hug. No words escaped her mouth as if a huge lump had got stuck in her throat. '_I think I died and went to heaven…'_ she thought.

She locked her arms around Natsuki's waist, being gentle not to let her hug hurt the blunette. Inhaling the intoxicating scent of Natsuki's hair, Shizuru felt a light blush creeping on her face. She mentally thanked the fact that she's hugging Natsuki because she doesn't want the blunette to see her blushing.

"Does Natuski now think that she also has the right to hug me? Maybe Natsuki should know that she's the only one who has the right to be hugged by me." Shizuru whispered in a teasing tone.

Natsuki's body stiffened and she could only nod in response. She couldn't give a response on Shizuru's hug; she was just standing in place while Shizuru hug her gently. Her heart was practically jumping for joy at her current situation. '_Shit! I can't move! What to do, what to do?!'_ she was panicking inside.

"Shizuru! Natsuki! It's time to eat!" Kanade said which made Shizuru and Natsuki break the hug and look at Kanade and the other who was now starting to eat.

"Ara! Kanade's right, it's time to eat Natsuki." she said in a composed manner. '_Is that woman doing it on purpose?_' she asked herself. She was smiling but her aura seemed to let out some venomous trickles. Natsuki nodded a response, still speechless from what Shizuru said and did to her. They went their way to the others who was now trying to get a hold of food while Mikoto was munching everything she laid her hands on.

RIno was happily eating her spaghetti and Kanade was wiping some of the sauce from Rino's face. Nanaho and Kuon were silent but enjoyed eating Mai's food. Sayuri and Kaori were still amused at how Puuchan able to eat human food, while Siena was busy trying to make her sister stop arguing with Mikoto who was still trying to gobble everything. While Reito was trying to dtop hr sister from eating everything.

"Hmm this food's delicious! It's like eating land lady's food!" Rein said happily as she munched on the sandwich on her hand.

"Ping pon! Tokiha-san's cooking can be matched with the land lady. I would like to see another cooking battle, but with the land lady and Tokiha-san" A smiling Siena said, wagging her index finger.

Natsuki looked at Siena and tilted her head. "I would put my bet on Mai then!" Natsuki said while trying to use a chopstick with her left hand. Being a right-handed, Natsuki always ends up falling her food or chopsticks.

"ara! Natsuki should ask for help if she can't eat properly." Shizuru pointed out. She offered to feed Natsuki but the blunette shook her head.

"No" Natsuki answered, still trying to use her chopsticks but failed. "argh! If I can't use my chopsticks, I'll just use my…" She then started raising her left hand and readying to grab hold of her food but felt an evil aura towering her.

"Natsuki, are you planning on eating like a native?" an irritated Mai asked while her brows are twitching.

"How the heck can I at my food if my right hand is in a cast?!" Natsuki roared while pointing her right arm.

"Ikezu Natsuki! You wouldn't allow me to help you!" Shizuru pouted which made all of them look at her and Natsuki.

"ohh! Natsuki-sempai's making the pretty lady cry!" Rino pointed out.

"tsk, tsk! Here I thought you were the ladies woman." Puuchan insulted with an aura of grinning and crossing his stuff arms.

Natsuki began to panic because everyone was looking at her and saying that she's bad. She looked at the pouting Shizuru and blushed as she tugged the brunette's shirt. "U-uhm Shi-Shizuru I'm hungry… please help me eat…" she said in a low voice. Everyone was looking at them, waiting on how the event would turn out.

Shizuru smiled like nothing had happened. "hai, hai my Nat-su-ki!" she said cheerfully. She took a forkful of spaghetti and offered it to Natsuki. Natsuki, whom was blushing furiously, opened her mouth and let Shizuru feed her like a child. This made the whole Miyagami seitokai (except Kanade and Siena) to drop their jaw. It was unbelievable to them that the ice princess, whom only Kanade can touch, will be whipped by Shizuru.

Nanaho looked at Mai with how-did-she do-that look and Mai just smiled. "Fujino-san is our school's kaichou and Natsuki's, how can we say this, best friend." Mai moved close to Nanaho and whispered, "Sometimes more than a friend if you ask me." Nanaho looked at Natsuki's blushing reaction and nodded in agreement with Mai.

"Ara! Natsuki's so cute!" Shizuru squealed at how Natsuki obeyed her.

Natsuki just avoided looking at anybody straight in the eyes and chew on her food. '_Last night it was Kanade-kaichou, and now it's Shizuru. Kami-sama, are you punishing me?' _she mentally cried. Her heart was pounding harder than usual and faster, but even if she wants to enjoy the moment, the fact that there are many people with her made her hid every enjoyment feeling she has.

Kaori, who was amazed at how Shizuru was feeding Natsuki turn her gaze on her secret-crush, Kanade. She saw Kanade was watching Natsuki aswell but somehow she felt that something's wrong. "Kanade-kaichou, are you alright?" she asked suddenly.

Kanade looked at Kaori and smiled. "Yes I'm fine kaori-chan." She said sweetly, making Kaori blush. She looked back at Natsuki and Shizuru and heaves an unnoticeable sigh. 'Why am I feeling like someone's tugging my heart?' Kanade asked herself.

Kanade's unnoticeable sigh to everyone had somehow and exception to a certain covert ops leader whom just smiled at her and looked back at Natsuki. '_It seems the Jinguuji princess wants to have the puppy.' _She said in her mind as she shifts her gaze from Natsuki to Kanade.

Back at Natsuki and shizuru, Shizuru was having the time of her life in teasing and feeding the hungry Natsuki. Natsuki was trying to give her outmost glare to anyone who looked at her and tried to laugh. She looked at Kanad who was having a little troubled look. "Ne kaichou, are you alright? You seemed troubled." Natsuki asked in concern. Even Shizuru looked at the Miyagami kaichou in concern.

Kanade snapped back from her troubled trance and looked at the worried Natsuki. She forced a smile and nodded. "Oh I'm fine Natsuki so don't worry. Would you like some cake?" She said in a cheery voice. Raising a small paper plate of sliced cake and cutting a small part, she offered it to Natsuki whom Natsuki at without any hesitation. Seeing Natsuki ate her offered food gave Kanade a warm feeling inside. She smiled and went back to eating her own food whil Nastuki smiled back and began glaring at Nanaho and the others again.

"ara, ara! It seems that our little wolf puppy is a bit pampered, right Tokiha-san?" Shizuru teased, pattng Natsuki's head like a little puppy.

Mai laughed at what Shizuru said. "You're right Fujino-san. Oh I wonder what does Natsuki did to us to be pampered like this. Especially by two kaichous." she said with a laugh. Everyone laughed aswell due to the fact that Natsuki was indeed pampered by two kaichous.

"OI! First off, Shizuru don't pat me like a dog and second, if you value your lives, stop making fun of me!" Natsuki roared with a kuga-death-glare that made them stop laughing. But the two kaichou and Mai still giggled for they have gotten immune to Natsuki's harsh reactions. Well on Kanade's part, she's just rather courageous. Natsuki crossed her left arm over her broken arm and put up a puppy pout.

"hehe, I see your infamous death-glare has no effect on these beautiful and sexy women!" Puuchan insulted again. Rino, who forced to clamp down her puppet's mouth asked for apology on the now enraging Natsuki. "S-sorry Natsuki-sempai! Puuchan say sorry to her!" she scolded the doll.

Natsuki sighed and waved her left hand to show that they are forgiven. She couldn't go ballistic on the puppet due to the fact that it's in the hand of Rino. And she knows quite well how Kanade treasure Rino. "Bah! Let's just continue to eat! Ne Shizuru, uhmm… can you?" she looked at the smiling Fuuka kaichou with a slight blush. Shizuru was internally yelling happily as she saw Natsuki's blush and actually asking her to be fed again. She tried to contain her happiness with a sweet smile and she just nodded in reply to Natsuki's request.

Watching how Shizuru and Natsuki interact somehow made the Miyagami kaichou to feel sad. She was sighing a lot more than usual and can't avoid looking at the how Natsuki was having fun. Fun in a way that she was smiling behind those scowls and glares. She smiles whenever she sees the blunette bing happy with Shizuru but deep inside, pain is striking in her heart. '_Why… Why am I feeling like this?'_ she questioned herself from the odd feeling.

"Kaichou shouldn't frown, it doesn't suit you and Rino might become worried about you, as well as a certain bodyguard." someone whispered to Kanade that mad the Miyagami kaichou to look beside her.

"Siena-san…" she smiled and looked back at Rino who was playing with Mikoto. "Last thing I want to do is to make them worry about me. I am fine so you shouldn't worry aswell." She explained with a smile on her face.

After a few hours of having fun, the Miyagami seitokai decided that it's time for them to go back to their dorm. They began packing up and bid their goodbye to Mai and the others. Mai had decline the offer of escorting them home since the Fuuka dorm was near the park. but upon hearing that Kanade and the other Miyagami seitokai was leaving, fear made its way to Shizuru. Fear of losing Natsuki. Shizuru asked Natsuki if they could talk for a while before she leaves with Kanade and the others.

"N-Natsuki… Do you really need to go back to that school? y-you're not feeling well enough, I can take care of you for a while." Shizuru said with a slight of hurt in her voice. She grabbed Natsuki's left hand and gently squeezed it.

Natsuki looked at her hand and then to Shizuru. Despite of the calm look on the brunette's face, she can feel that she was troubled. She cocked her head and looked at Shizuru with a confused look. "Are you alright Shizuru? ofcourse I need to go back, I have classes tomorrow." she said while intertwining her hand with Shizuru's.

Shizuru looked at their hands and her smile disappeared. "Natsuki… I… I don't want you to go back there. Can't you stay here in Fuuka?" she said in a pleading tone.

Natsuki shook her head and bowed her head to apologize. "I'm sorry Shizuru, as much as I missed Mai and the others… as much as I missed you… I can't go back anymore. Miyagami is my school now… and…" she looked away from Shizuru and sighed. "And I can't bear to see anyone following you around or flirting with you." she said softly. She let go of Shizuru's hand and started to walk towards the bus.

Shizuru felt her heart sank at what Natsuki told her. She mind began to reprocess that Natsuki was hurt because of her, because of her ignorance. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "Natsuki… please don't leave me… I-I like you Natsuki!" she said sadly, hoping that Natsuki would reconsider from leaving.

Hearing Shizuru's confession, Natsuki felt her heart race like the speed of her Ducati. But the past memories of those same words that she spoke to Shizuru just made her looked back to Shizuru and put up a fake smile. She cannot let those words pull her back and make her imagine that what Shizuru told her was the same as her own feelings. "I like you too Shizuru… but the two of us have different meaning in the word 'like'." She sighed and still held up her fake smile. "Hey I'll still be visiting Fuuka after my bike is fixed by the Miyagami mechanic club." She said with a cold yet calming tone. She turned around and ran towards the bus where everyone was waiting for her, not waiting on Shizuru's reaction and letting the brunette see her now falling tears.

Shizuru froze on her spot as she heard what Natsuki just said to her. Even if she wanted to move to stop the mini bus, her body can't seem to follow what she wanted to do. She just stood at one place and stare at the leaving bus with tears flowing down from her crimson eyes.

* * *

i'll try and update asap!!! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12: new task!

A/N: first of all, i would like to say sorry for two things:

1. this is not a long chapter...

2. for updating oh so late... (the mixture of flash and the login glitch of FF made it hard for me...)

sorry guys for the trouble -.- i do hope you forgive me...

**thanks to those who reviewed my story... ^-^ honestly you guys never failed to make me smile...**

**kikyo4ever: don't worry about Kanade.. I won't let her be alone in this fic ^-^ **

**chum-san: indeed, Shizuru was just afraid of lose Natsuki... i got this insipration from a some fanfic i read ehehe..**

**miyuki mai: its nice you fulfilled your promise in giving a review.. Ookini.. and i must admit, it's a half hobby and a half stress reliever for me.. ookini... **

* * *

Chapter 12: new task?!

A month has passed since Natsuki's birthday. A long and painful month for the two of them. Natsuki's broken arm has healed and her bike has been fixed by the mechanical club in Miyagami School. Shizuru on the other hand, still has her usual façade. Sipping calmly her tea during free time, giving her most charming façade to her fans and staring at the drawings that Natsuki gave her.

"ATTENTION! NATSUKI KUGA! YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE SEITOKAI OFFICE ASAP!" A loud speaker echoed to halls of the whole academics building of the Miyagami School. It echoed the whole building for more than three times, making the students and teachers look at Natsuki who was carefully transferring some chemicals from a beaker to a graduated cylinder.

Natsuki, who was now getting annoyed at the speakers, placed the lab materials down, glaring at those who were looking at her with either dreamy eyes in adornment or the annoyed look from her teacher. She stood up from her seat and stormed out of her classroom with a loud 'thud' sound from the door closing.

She was muttering some annoyed complains about the speaker calling her. "They could've just went to the chemistry lab and get me! argh!" she was still stomping towards the grassy path to the seitokai office when a stop and looked at the small crowd at her left.

The crowd was rather composed of girls in all year levels. They're gathering by the cherry blossom tree, saying praises on a certain student in the middle of them.

'_hm? I wonder who's the unlucky person in the middle of that crowd.'_ She thought as she just went on her way towards the seitokai office.

Arriving at the office of the seitokai, she was greeted by an angry Nanaho, a calm Kuon and Siena, a worrying Mayura and a smiling Kanade. She sighed and prepared her ears for the loud yelling she would receive as soon as she sat down to her seat.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Nanaho yelled at Natsuki.

Leaning back to the chair, Natsuki just waved her hand, gesturing an apology. "I was in the middle of an experiment. How can you expect me to come here fast? And your damn speakers are really annoying! You could've just fetch me in the lab and NOT advertise my name!" she retorted with her death glare at Nanaho.

"Oh my, so that's why we felt an ominous aura coming here. The speakers were indeed very much advertising." Kuon said with a smile.

Natsuki stopped her glaring contest with Nanaho and gave Siena her death glare. But seeing that her glare was not even dropping the covert ops leader, she sighed and rubbed her temples to calm her down. She looked at the calm kaichou that's seated at the middle end of the circular table which gave her a calm smile.

"tch! So what is it you guys want that you have to use that damn speakers!?" Natsuki said with a low growl. She has her arms crossed as she eyed the main members of the seitokai.

"Natsuki-san I believe that you know that you're the bodyguard of kaichou and you can be in either the assault or the covert, correct?" Nanaho asked in a calm demeanor. Resting her elbows at the table and leaning her chin at her clasped hands.

"So? I'm your errand girl as far as I can remember. Making me run around and do stuff for you. No offense kaichou." Natsuki replied in a harsh tone. The speaker incident was still hot in her mind and whether she was calm outside, she was forcing herself on not to strangle either Nanaho or Siena.

Feeling the slight tension between Nanaho and Natsuki, Siena stood up from her seat and looked at both Mayura and Kuon with a smile. "Would Mayura-san and Kuon-san join me at the dorms for a round of poker?" she asked.

Both Kuon and Mayura have a perplexed looked before looking at how Natsuki was slowly getting irritated with the whole situation that would come.

"uh yeah, I suppose I can play a few rounds." Kuon agreed, slowly standing up from her seat. "Coming Mayura-san?"

"I gues it won't hurt there than here. But no bets okay?" she said nervously.

"Seeing that you two agreed kaichou we'll be leaving now. Good luck Natsuki!" Siena said as she left the office with both Kuon and Mayura in tow.

"What's up with them?" Natsuki asked.

"back to the topic at hand, Natsuki Kuga, you are appointed as bodyguard-"

"Hello, I'm already a bodyguard!" Natsuki cut Nanaho's words with a sarcastic tone.

"We know idiot! Let me finish first before you cut in!" roared back.

The two began their glaring contest again, rising the tension even more. Kanade was now starting to worry that the two might start a brawl. "Nanaho-san, Natsuki." she said in her sweetest tone, making the two stop glaring at each other and bow their heads in apology to Kanade.

"just tell me already so that we can finish here!"

"Alright! You are to be assigned to guard, be a guide and as well as a personal attendant to the new exchange student here in our school." Nanaho said flatly.

Natsuki was about to nod in acceptance in her new task when her mind process the words after the 'guard part' of Nanaho's assignment for her. Her eyes went wide and she stood up from her seat, slamming her hands at the table.

"Did I hear it correctly? You want me to babysit some foreign-germs?" Natsuki asked, clearing what she just heard.

"Natsuki, please no rude insults." Kanade said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry kaichou. Let me make this clear fuukukaichou, you want me to be some attendant to a transfer student?" Natsuki said while gritting her teeth. She was tryng hard on not to burst out in anger towards the fuukukaichou.

"She's an exchange student. She'll be here for one semester. If you want to put it that way, then yes you'll be her attendant." Nanaho said with a smirk.

"And why, may I ask, would you think I'll agree to that?"

"Because after your accident, the kaichou insisted that we didn't give you hard tasks and now you're healed you need to catch up on you duties." Nanaho said with a smirk again.

Noticing Nanaho's smirk, Natsuki felt like she was being taunted by te fuukukaichou. But seeing at the worried face of Kanade, she sighed heavily and mentally counted one to ten. '_she won't get on my nerves, she won't get on my nerves!' _She mentally chanted, hoping that she won't act like a barbaric wolf hunting her prey.

"I guess your silence means you agree. Very well, from this day until the end of the semester, you'll guard the exchange student everywhere. You may leave now Natsuki-san." Nanaho said cooly.

Natsuki could only growl in annoyance before bowing her head to Kanade and leaving the seitokai office.

Nanaho sighed and rubbed her temples. Handling the assault team was hard for her but handling Natsuki's short temper was even harder. Even if Natsuki was a pain for her, she still respect her fellow seitokai member since she indeed proven worthy of her position in the seitokai. Since the blunette was capable of driving away the kaichou's obsessed fans and her die-hard suitor, Ryuuheita.

"Nanaho-san, do you think it's a good idea on giving her that task? I believe Kaori-san could fit that job. Putting Natsuki in a tight situation might be a little harsh." Kanade said with a worried look.

Nanaho smiled weakly and placed a hand over Kanade's shoulder. "you worry too much about her Kanade. Don't worry, if she hates it, she's very much welcome to decline on her new assignment." Nanaho said in assurance.

Upon hearing Nanaho's words, Kanade smiled as well and looked at her watch. "Oh my, it's already lunch and I do believe that Rino might be waiting for me. And also Natsuki might be hungry now too." She said calmly before standing up and making her way towards her own office to get her picnic basket.

Nanaho chuckled at how her kaichou was very much caring to Rino and Natsuki. "oi! you're not forgetting that you're going to give me my lunch too Kanade!" she said cheerfully, following her kaichou to her office.

Meanwhile, as Natsuki was walking down the trail back to the cafeteria, it seems that every student that she came across to was either getting away from her path or not looking at her. She was still angry at Nanaho's orders but she was needed to comply since Nanaho was fuukukaichou. But a thought stopped her from walking. "Wait, she didn't told me who that exchange student is and when will she arrive!"Natsuki said in frustration, scrunching her own midnight hair. "argh! Whatever! It's her loss why I can't comply with my task." She grumbled as she continued to walk towards the cafeteria to buy some lunch since she was getting hungry.

Again, her path towards her mayo-filled sandwich was put to a halt when she saw the bunch of students she saw earlier was still by the cherry blossom tree. Raising an eyebrow, she tried to look at who they were talking to but the flock of the now-forming-fan-club blocked her view of the person.

Somehow, that incident reminds her of the person dear to her heart. Shizuru Fujino. How the Fuuka seitokaichou had to be followed around by numerous fans, both male and female; how she would glare at them so they would leave Shizuru alone.

She chuckled at how she remembered her time at Fuuka academy. It had been a month since she had seen Shizuru and the others. she started drawing as soon as her arm had been healed, and all her three drawings were about Shizuru in a park filled with cherry blossom trees.

She cleared her mind by shaking her head and heaved a sigh. "Shizuru…" she looked at the blue sky with a distressing look. "I wonder how she is…" she whispered. She closed her eyes to feel the air that pass her body and heaved another sigh.

She looked back to the path towards the cafeteria since she felt her stomach grumbled once again. Chuckling at her recent reminisce about the crimson-eyed brunette. "I guess it's time to eat some mayo sandwich!" she said cheerfully to no one as she began her pace towards the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: i hope you guys wouldn't kill me for this short chapter.. *hiding under my blue blanket* i'll try and update faster.


	13. Chapter 13: transfer student

A/N: waah! i'm glad i've updated... T-T kanin na for the last chapter if its short.. i hope this chappie would make it up for it...

thanks to those who reviewed my story, i do hope you guys review again.. ^-^

thanks for not killing me btw... XD

* * *

Chapter 13: transfer student

'_Man I'm hungry….'_ Natsuki grumbled, clutching her stomach.

She was about to enter the academic building so that she can get on her way to the cafeteria when a grip from her blouse stopped her. She turned around to see who dared stop her from her tracks on her way to her mayo-sandwich only to see a panting and sweating Rino.

"N-Natsuki-sempai… w-wait…" Rino said in between each pants.

Natsuki raised a brow and crossed her arms, waiting for Rino to stop from panting. "What do you want Rino?" she asked with a slight confusion.

Rino, still panting, raised Puuchan to face Natsuki. "Oi wolfie! The pretty kaichou wants to see you at this moment." The puppet said.

"Why do they want to see me now?"

"Lunch ofcourse!" Rino said. She was now feeling okay and had wiped away her sweat. She grabbed Natsuki's right arm with her free hand and pulled Natsuki happily.

"O-oi! Rino let go!" Natsuki protested while being drag by Rino. Even if she's much stronger than the puppeteer, she hasn't got the heart to hurt the little girl. Sighing in defeat, she just let Rino drag her off to where Kanade wants her.

After being drag towards the grassy plains, Natsuki saw Kanade and Nanaho waiting for them. The two were sitting by a blanket and food was placed in front of them. Kanade was smiling at them and waved her hand towards Natsuki.

"So when you said lunch… you meant eating lunch with them…" Natsuki said with a deep sigh. She shook her head and felt sad. '_My mayo sandwich… Nanaho's there and she won't allow me to eat it. Damn those people from thinking mayonnaise are gross.'_ She mentally whined. She has her head down as both her and Rino made their way towards Kanade and sat with them.

Kanade saw the gloomy look on Natsuki's face and decided to reach out to place her hand on the sad pup's cheek. "Why is Natsuki sad?" she asked in concern.

Looking up to those blue eyes, Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms. "hmf! You guys called me when I was about to go to the cafeteria to eat my lunch."

"Lunch? This is our lunch for today Natsuki-san." Nanaho answered, grabbing her bento and gently eating her food.

"Don't you want to have lunch with us sempai?" Rino asked while her puppet was minding its own business in eating its share of the food.

"argh! Fine I'll eat… just don't look at me with those sad eyes Kaichou." Natsuki answered. She saw by the corner of her emerald eyes that Kanade was slowly getting sad. She grabs the last remaining bento looked at its contents.

Seeing the bento that she got, Natsuki's mouth watered at the sight of her favorite condiment of the food. It was spaghetti with a dash of mayonnaise with the sauce. Beaming a happy smile to Kanade, she started mixing the sauce, mayonnaise and noodles together and ate her food. **(1)**

While eating their lunch, Natsuki's brow rose up upon seeing Rino's puppet eat human food. "Ne Rino, where does that devil puppet put the food it chomps on?" she asked curiously. She was still curious on the fact that Puuchan was eating.

"If I were you Natsuki-san, don't bother asking that question since, as you said, Puuchan is a 'devil puppet'." Nanaho said with a grin.

Rino raised her hand that held Puuchan. The puppet, which has few grains of rice at the base of its mouth, began to smirk and cross its cotton filled arms. (A/N: yeah that puppet can smirk… rather weird in my part…) "ohh does the boyish fuukukaichou want to fight with me?" Puuchan said with a taunting tone.

Nanaho raised her now-trembling-in-anger yoyo and was about to hit Puuchan with it when she heard a gentle laugh from the kaichou. She turned her gaze at Kanade who was happily offering Rino some food. She let out a sigh and continued to eat her food, ignoring the triumphant grin of the puppet.

"The kaichou… has her ways with calming people…" Natsuki said in a low tone that only Nanaho could hear.

"You have no idea on how she can be angry." Nanaho said, placing her hand on her forehead, trying to shake away the futsal incident where Kanade was insulted by their opponents. **(2)**

"Maybe I wouldn't want to know. Assuming you had a very, how can I put it, scary-quiet-smile from Kanade kaichou?" Natsuki asked, thinking about Shizuru's sarcastic-evil-emitting-aura smile. She shudders at her imagination of how Shizuru acted when she's pissed.

"Bingo!"

Natsuki just let out a chuckle and continued eating her food. But somehow, she wondered on why is the brunette been invading her mind recently. '_Maybe I already miss her…'_ she sighed.

After eating their food, both Nanaho and Kanade bid their leave to attend some private matters, leaving Rino in the care of Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed but showed a weak smile towards the cheery puppeteer. She reached out and patted Rino at the head, earning her a cute pout. "I can see that kaichou really takes care of you Rino."

Rino smiled widely upon hearing what Natsuki said. She nodded and faced Puuchan to her. "Kanade-kaichou makes me feel safe. Just like mama." She said softly.

"I see, you love them don't you? Kanade and your mama I mean."

"Yes… ne Natsuki-sempai, can I ask you something?"

Natsuki looked at Rino and scrunched up the puppeteer's hair. "As long as you're the one asking and not that devil puppet who likes to ask me what's my stats." She jested. She glared at Puuchan which somehow kept silent. '_That's weird, that puppet didn't even reacted. Is it dead? Wait… It can't die since it's a puppet.'_ Being absorb in her thoughts, Natsuki stopped ruining Rino's hair and poked Puuchan hard to the eye.

"WEEH?!" RIno yelp as she saw how Natsuki thrust her finger at Puuchan's eye.

"WHAT THE?! WHO POKE MY EYE DAMMIT?! I WAS SLEEPING HERE!" the puppet yelled out, flailing its cotton-filled body around.

Natsuki just stared in amusement at the angered puppet and chuckled a bit. "I never knew that devil puppet sleeps. Hahaha!"

Puuchan grinned and flail its body towards Natsuki, hitting his head at Natsuki's face. "hehe! That serves you right for poking me in the eye wolfie!" Puuchan taunted. The puppet still has his evil smirk while Natsuki was still enduring her pained face.

Rubbing her sore nose, Natsuki gave Puuchan her deadliest death glare. But the puppet didn't back down and started a glaring contest with the blunette.

"a-ano, can I ask my question now sempai?" Rino asked with a slight quiver in her voice. She clamped down Puuchan's mouth to stop the puppet from talking.

"Oh, yeah sure." Natsuki said flatly. She lay down to the blanket and crossed her arms behind her head, using them as pillows.

"sempai, do you like it here?"

"huh? oh, yes I like it here. Why would you ask that?"

Rino released puuchan's mouth and bent her knees to her chest. She showed Natsuki a cheerful smile and looked at the blue sky. "Ano, ever since we got back from Fuuka, you've been sad. So I was wondering if you didn't like it here in Miyagami."

Natsuki chuckled at hearing Rino's concern. Removing her right hand from behind her head and raising it up, as if trying to reach the sky, she tried to grasp an invincible object in the air.

"sempai?"

"Miyagami is like homes to me now… even if there are things" she stopped and closed her eyes. _'Or someone' _she opened her eyes again and tried to grasp the air."That I missed the most in Fuuka, Miyagami is where I am right now. And right now, I say I like it here." She answered seriously.

"wolfie's getting sentimental hehe! You miss the kaichou of your old school, am I right wolfie? I must admit, that girl is hot!" said Puuchan with a smirk.

"Rino must close that damn puppet's mouth before I grab him and throw it in the sea by the bridge." Natsuki threatened, veins starting to pop from her temples.

"s-sorry sempai! Puuchan stop taunting Natsuki-sempai!" she scolded her puppet. But puuchan smirked and pulled Rino to stand up. "hehe I didn't said anything bad Rino, it was rather like the truth. Well wolfie, I hope you have fun with your new job. C'mon Rino, classes are about to start." Puuchan said, dragging RIno away from Natsuki and making their way back to their class.

Natsuki sat up and looked around and saw the students walking back towards the campus. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before standing up and folding the blanket. "Wait… did that damn puppet know whom I was going to guard? Argh! I'll kill that puppet!" she said in annoyance.

Her annoyance was cut short when bell rang loudly around the whole campus, signaling the end of Lunch break to the held the blanket tightly and ran towards her next class in haste to avoid being late and being punished by Nanaho.

As she ran towards the academic building, she saw a certain light brown colored hair girl, walking up to the stairs. '_Shizuru? nah! Can't be…'_ she thought. The second bell rang and Natsuki ran past the girl in haste. The second bell indicated that the fifteen minutes grace period was over and it meant absence in the attendance sheet for the student who couldn't make it to class.

Opening the door of her advance literature class forcefully, the entire student and even the teacher in the classroom looked at the sweating and panting Natsuki. "i-I'm sorry I'm late…" Natsuki said in apology.

Her teacher was one of those newly graduated English teachers. She was still young and has a beautiful look and was known to be a flirt when it comes to beautiful ladies and handsome guys. "Don't worry Kuga-san, you may take you seat now and rest assure that you are not considered tardy." Her teacher said in assurance, making Natsuki sigh in relief. She made her way towards her seat by the last row, window side part of the room and slumped down to rest.

"Now, besides Kuga-san's late arrival, we have someone who is late aswell. May you please come in now?" the literature teacher said, looking at the slowly opening door.

Natsuki didn't bother to look on who was also late since she was still sweating and slightly panting from her run. She closed her eyes and waited for her to fall asleep.

Sounds of adornment and giggles filled the classroom as soon as Natsuki heard the door completely opened. '_tch! Maybe the late arrival is someone beautiful for them to be ogling like that.'_ Natsuki said to herself. She still didn't bother to look at the new arrival.

"I see that you're new here in Miyagami, could you give us a few introductions before I tell you where you would sit?" the teacher said in a flirting manner.

'_Oh I think this new girl must be really beautiful to make the teacher in flirting mode. Ehehe… but doesn't matter, no beauty can be compared with-'_

Even before Natsuki could finish her though, a lavander scent that filled the room made her push back from her seat and stood up straight in surprise. Focusing her sleepy eyes to the student in front of the class, she whipped her hand and pointed the girl in surprise. The girl has a long tanned hair, a smile that could put any toothpaste model to shame, a sexy body that (in Natsuki's opinion) could top any model in the modeling industry, and a pair of crimson eyes that could either burn your sould or melt the ice in your heart.

"SHI-SHIZURU!" she yelled out, both eyes wide open in surprise.

Everybody looked at the surprised Natsuki and began to whisper about their conclusion on Natsuki's sudden behavior. Her teacher glared at Natsuki and ordered the blunette to sit down and let Shizuru introduce herself.

Shizuru, who wasn't looked surprised, gave Natsuki a sweet smile. She then faced the whole class and bowed her head for a moment before giving them her Fujino-charm smile. "ara, ara, as the beautiful girl over there said, I'm Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru from Fuuka academy. It's nice to meet you all, to meet you again Nat-su-ki." She said sweetly, making the whole class almost faint with hearts in their eyes.

Hearing Shizuru's voice, angelic voice in Natsuki's perception, made the blunette blush and hid it by looking down to her desk. But the blush didn't escape the fast reflex of Shizuru who was staring at her, as if waiting for that blush to appear. '_Oh no… please let Shizuru NOT be my charge… sure it would be nice to guard her but… ack! Why do I feel like someone's going to eat me?'_ She looked at the brunette in front and saw that those crimson eyes were staring straight at her.

"Now, as the seitokai prescribe, Fujino-san's seat would be beside Kuga-san." The teacher said, looking at a paper that Shizuru gave to her. This earned her a few groans and disappointed whine from the students. "Oh stop whining! It's the order of Jinguuji-sama so I can't do anything about it. Even if I can, I would rather have Fujino-san sit beside Me." the teacher flirted.

Shizuru chuckled at the teacher's flirting attempt. "I'm honored by your offer sensei, but it would be the best if I would be seated by the back to avoid any distraction." She said with a wink, making the teacher blush. By the corner of her crimson eyes, she saw a fuming Natsuki who seemed like clawing the wooden desk with her nails in annoyance. '_ara… kawaii!!'_ she mentally squealed.

"Very well then, maybe I would just stay at the back as I teach all of you and to guide Fujino-san to our lecture." The teacher flirted again.

"aww no fair sensei! You're having Fujino-san to yourself!" the students whined in defeat.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war! Right Fujino-san?" the teacher proclaimed, giving Shizuru a wink.

Shizuru just chuckled and lightly touch the literature teacher's shoulder. "Indeed you're right sensei. All is fair in LOVE." She agreed. She looked at the emerald eyed beauty at the back which seemed like silently growling in anger.

Natsuki was definitely growling silently in annoyance as she watches her teacher flirt with Shizuru. Her nails had made scratch marks at her desk. She tried to catch her teacher's gaze and give the flirting teacher her I'll-see-you-outside-and-deal-with-you death glare. But the literature teacher was far too busy adoring Shizuru, and it made her even angrier.

Plagued by anger, jealousy and protectiveness, Natsuki's mind had shut down and went to inner feelings mode. She stood up and went infront, and pulled SHizuru away from her teacher. "oi! If you're just gonna flirt with MY Shizuru, then I shall take her away now." She said coldly, glaring at her teacher with evil intent before making their way outside the room.

As if hell was brought upon the literature teacher and the whole class when they saw Natsuki's angered emerald eyes. Eyes that told them to back off on whatever she was holding dear.

"ne sensei… I think you just lost both in love and war…" a student spoke randomly.

"I think I saw my life flash right before my eyes." The teacher said, still staring at the closed door. '_Note to self, never take Kuga-san's girl'_

* * *

**A/N:** **(1): spaghetti mixed with mayonnaise taste good, i tried it.. demo, it's kinda heavy in the stomach...**

**(2): its episode 11 in Gokujou Setokai series.**

**XD everybody's guess was right at who's the exchange student was... ehehe though i think it was rather obvious, ne? ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14: seitokai advantage

A/N: sorry for the late update... im doing my system thesis and still not finished yet... i do hope this chapter would be up for your guys liking...

* * *

Chapter 14: Seitokai advantage

Natsuki dragged the silent yet smiling Shizuru to her dorm room across the academic building. She ignored each and every stare she got while walking and just glared back at them menacingly. She was confused, surprised and happy. Her mind was practically buzzing with tons of questions, and the number one question was-

"Why in heaven's name are you here Shizuru?! Oh wait, don't answer that yet, why you are letting that flirty teacher of mine flirt with you?!" Natsuki asked angrily as soon as they entered her room and slammed the door. Her jealous mind clouded her prideful instinct and just let her burst out the things that pop in her senses.

Shizuru ignored Natsuki's question and began to scan the white painted room with shades of light blue. She saw a balcony with two sliding doors that has a view of the whole outside world, a bed with a blue colored covers, small paintings hung around the wall and the small study table that's filled with papers and untouched books.

"Ara, is this my Natsuki's room? Oh my, if Natsuki wants to do this and that with me, she should've waited until tonight." The fuuka kaichou teased, making Natsuki blush with brows furrowed.

"What?! I'm not going to do this and that to you! And don't go claiming me as yours!" Natsuki blurted out, mind all straight and processing correctly.

Shizuru put up her trademarked thinking pose with a small smirk on her face. "Ara, as I recall, my Natsuki proclaimed to her class that I was hers. So in a sense, I must reciprocate that proclamation and claim you as mine. Correct?" she said with a small victorious smile.

"Uh... Yes? Oh wait, don't say anything I'll think of my answer to that!" she said unsurely. She then closed her eyes and softly started poking her forehead with her index finger, thinking if she answered correctly.

Shizuru giggled at the sight of Natsuki thinking. "Ara, my Natsuki's so cute when she's thinking very hard. But if Natsuki and I won't go back to class, we'll be absent." Shizuru said playfully.

"We're already absent considering its past 1pm. And I bet that damn flirt already told Nanaho fuukukaichou." Natsuki grumbled and flopped down to her bed. "Argh! That damn flirt!" she yelled out in frustration, scrunching her blue hair forcefully.

Shizuru moved towards the bed and sat beside Natsuki. She smiled, knowing that Natsuki was somehow jealous at their advance literature teacher. Then the thought struck her. "Ne Natsuki, why are you in a 3rd year class? You're only a first year yet you're my classmate in my advance literature subject." she asked with a perplexed look.

"Being in this seitokai has its advantage. And I happened to get that subject inorder to have another science subject during my 3rd year." Natsuki answered with a smirk. She sat up and puff out her chest with full of pride.

"Ara, ara! It seems my Natsuki loved being in the seitokai now. I wonder, does my Natsuki like the seitokai here rather than the seitokai in Fuuka." Shizuru said in her sad-acting voice. "Maybe Natsuki doesn't like the Fuuka seitokai because I'm the kaichou."

Natsuki's prideful look had fallen into a panic expression. "wah? N-no!" Natsuki retorted, waving her hands in denial.

Shizuru beamed Natsuki a jesting smile and giggled in amusement. "Ara, I was just joking Natsuki." she said with an apologetic look. Her teasing made the blunette pout. "Kannin na Natsuki. But like what you said about being in the seitokai, i guess my answer to your question earlier about being here is because of the Fuuka seitokai" she said in a cheery tone.

"Let me guess… you thought that this would be a vacation to you, am I right?" Natsuki guessed with a suspicious look on her face.

"My Natsuki knows me too well." Shizuru said with a smile. She patted Natsuki on the head like a little puppy.

Natsuki swatted Shizuru's hand and glared at the giggled brunette. "I'm not yours! I just said that to annoy my freaking teacher!" she lied. She start grumbling some complaint, the door suddenly burst open with Nanaho looking furious and Kanade trailing behind her with her calm aura.

"KUGA!!!" Nanaho yelled out.

Natsuki stood up from her bed and looked at Nanaho with a taunting smirk. "Hey fuukukaichou, Kanade kaichou… I guess you guys found out my little scene at class." She said, crossing her arms and leaning over the wall behind her bed. Nanaho's brow twitched at Natsuki's sarcastic action, restraining to pounce on the bodyguard. Kanade on the other hand smiled at Natsuki, making the blunette shrug.

"Sorry…" Natsuki mumbled, looking at her side.

"Nanaho, Natsuki said her apology so please calm down. And aren't we here to say our apology aswell?" Kanade said calmly.

Nanaho sighed and scratched the back of her head. She then looked at the girl beside Natsuki and grinned mischievously. She cupped her chin and slowly rubbed it like she was thinking of something evil. "I guess we don't need to apologize to her kaichou. It seems she already found her charge." She said with a grin.

Shizuru knew what Nanaho meant and gave the fuukukaichou a smile. "Ookini fuukukaichou, Jinguuji-san, for accepting me as your school's exchange student." The Fuuka kaichou said in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

Both Kanade and Nanaho smiled and bowed their head to show formality and acceptance of the exchange student in their school.

"We are also thankful in accepting our offer. But I must say that you, of all the candidates that applied, have decided to come. Won't the student council be in a mess without you Fujino-san?" Nanaho said with a smile.

"Yeah Shizuru, won't that loud mouth go on a 'Justice Rampage' at school? And won't your ever-loyal-we-love-Fujino fan club be sad? And that Kanzaki boyfriend of yours…" Natsuki said while looking at the balcony to hide her pout.

Shizuru put up her thinking pose again and remembered why she was the exchange student.

**-Flashback 2 weeks ago, Fuuka seitokai office-**

Shizuru was staring absent mindedly into the window with her right elbow resting at the table and her chin resting at her right palm with her left hand holding a cup of tea. The seitokai were having a meeting about some vandalism around the school and Haruka Suzushiro, the Fuuka Executive Director of the Suzushiro Executive Team, was suggesting some punishment to the suspects. But to Shizuru, her thoughts were more important than the mere punishment on some violators, her thoughts on a certain blue haired girl.

"OI BUBUZUKE ARE YOU FINISHING TO ME?!" Haruka yelled as she slams her hands at Shizuru's table.

"Its 'listening' Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected. She was trying to calm the enraged Haruka.

"Now, now Suzushiro-san let Shizuru wander her mind for a few minutes." Reito said calmly with her signature flashy smile as he looks at the pre-occupied Shizuru.

Haruka glared at the Fuukukaichou and to Yukino. But seeing her childhood friend worried at Shizuru, she sighed and faced the kaichou with an annoyed look.

"Fujino turn your attention to me for a sec. this concerns about your delinquent, that Kuga girl." Haruka said while restraining the urge to strangle Shizuru and her calm demeanor.

Upon hearing the name 'Kuga Natsuki', Shizuru whipped her head to face Haruka. Her attention was all on Haruka and her usual playful façade smile was replaced by a serious but still façade smile. placing her right elbow atop the table and interlocking her hands in a praying manner, she rested her chin atop her hands and eyed Haruka like a hawk.

"Ara, I guess Suzushiro-san got my attention now. What do you want to tell me about Natsuki?" she said with a venomous cheery tone. Her sudden attentiveness somehow made the whole seitokai office filled with a fiery aura.

Haruka stood her ground but shivered at the sight of crimson eyes staring at her like burning her soul in the underworld. '_Who knew this bubuzuke would pay attention when it comes to Kuga.'_ She coughed and put up her strong composure.

"Ahem, anyway… I'm guessing your mind's all occupied by the thoughts of that Kuga, and don't deny it Fujino." Haruka stated, cutting Shizuru's almost interruption on her statement. "That Kuga, before she transferred left something for you." pushing the laptop at Shizuru's desk aside, Haruka picked up a dusty paper that had been hiding from the laptop and gave it to Shizuru, making the brunette's eyes widen in surprise.

"T-this is…" Shizuru stuttered, shifting her sight from the paper to Haruka and back to the paper.

"It's from that delinquent. She left it before she had her voluntary expulsion. It still bothers me on how come you didn't notice it under your laptop bubuzuke." Haruka said calmly. (A/N: 0.o calmly?!…)

Yukino and Reito had moved forward and looked at the dusty paper that Haruka gave to SHizuru. Both of them were taken aback in awe at the content of the paper.

The parchment paper, like any other parchment papers that Shizuru receives from Natsuki, has her drawing and poem in it but with a slight difference.

"I-it's Kuga-san…" Yukino said softly, pointing at the paper in Shizuru's hands.

The drawing was about Shizuru drawn as an angel that's levitated in the sky with a true smile in her face and just below her, a drawing of Natsuki standing at the ground and reaching her right hand up to Shizuru. The whole background is filled with cherry blossom petals, dancing in the air.

Haruka looked at Shizuru with concern in her eyes. She sighed and crossed her arms as her kaichou stared into the paper while tears began trailing off from her crimson eyes. "Fujino… here I thought the mighty Fujino can never cry, but the mere sight of a drawing that Kuga gave you would make you fall. You must really love her then." She said in a half taunting and half concern tone.

"Suzushiro-san's must be worried about the kaichou. Showing her the paper that Natsuki left is truly honest of you." Reito teased with his wide toothy smile, making Haruka glare at him coldly with a dangerous snarl.

"Shut up you lazy toothpaste model! Yukino get me the invitation from that school!" Haruka yelled, making Reito cringe but still maintain his smiling poise. Yukino on the other hand just adjusted her glasses and went towards her table. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk and handing it to Haruka, she gave Shizuru a calm smile before turning her gaze at Haruka.

Haruka thanked Yukino and turned her attention to the crying Shizuru. She slams the paper into SHizuru's desk, making Shizuru look at Haruka with her teary crimson eyes.

"What's this?" Shizuru asked sadly.

"Just put your name at the blank part of the paragraph and signed it at the bottom! The director already signed this and I'm only looking for the candidate. This is a once in a lifetime feel Fujino, so you better make this worth it!" Haruka proclaimed. Shizuru just looked at the paper and examined it carefully.

"Its 'deal' Haruka-chan. But are you sure about this?" Yukino whispered into Haruka's ear. But haruka ignored her question since the blond was busy in waiting Shizuru's response.

As if a curse has been lifted from the office, the once fiery aura has been changed into a calm windy aura. Shizuru had finished reading the paper and hastily grabbed a pen and signed the places where Haruka instructed her to sign without considering any pros or cons. She gave the paper to Haruka with a wide playful smile on her face.

"Two weeks bubuzuke, after two weeks you're not the kaichou anymore and that 'I can flatter you with my smile' for a fuukukaichou will handle your job. C'mon Yukino, I think I'm done for today." Haruka said, turning around and grabbing Yukino's arm and started walking towards the door. But before opening the door and going out, Haruka faced the smiling Shizuru and sighed. "Don't let this go to waste Fujino." she stated before going out.

"She's a good friend Shizuru. Well I guess it's up to me to break the news to your loving fans, I bet they'll be crushed. Be sure to win her over alright?" Reito said with a playful wink.

Shizuru nodded her head and tok a calm sip from her tea cup. '_I won't… I won't waste this chance again.'_

_-_**End of flashback-**

Beaming a smile, Shizuru summed up all the reasons why she's at Miyagami and filtered it to minimal information. "Suzushiro-san insisted that I go and accept this once in a lifetime deal as she put in her own terms. And about my fans, I think Kanzaki-san can deal with them, as he said to me that it was the least that he can do after what he did." Shizuru said, tapping her smiling lips.

Natsuki's brow twitched upon hearing the name 'Kanzaki'. She wanted to ask what did Reito did to her to make him amends for his doings to Shizuru. Her blood boiled upon thinking that Reito hurt Shizuru, but she hid her anger perfectly with her glare and soft growl. "Whatever! Ne kaichou, seeing that Shziuru is the only new student here and hearing the fuukukaichou say that she's my charge, I believe my duties to her will start now?" Natsuki asked the calm and smiling Kanade.

Kanade nodded her head and looked at the amused Shizuru. "as part of the deal in the transfer agreement, Shizuru would you mind having Natsuki as your bodyguard?" she asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't asked for anyone else Kanade." Shizuru replied with the same sweet tone.

Nanaho noticed the oddness of the two girl's smile just sighed and gave Natsuki a 'goodluck' look. she knew that Natsuki's daily school life in Miyagami would be one hell of a punishment for not being able to participate in the seitokai's activities.

A brow rose up as Natsuki saw how Nanho gave her a pitied look. She glared at the fuukukaichou and snarled, showing her white gritting teeth like a wolf.

* * *

A/N: would a calm Haruka be a nice sight?? 0.O maybe the world would be annihilated if that happends XD


	15. Chapter 15: two to protect is hard

A/N: finally updated!! huhu having to revise my thesis and do an update is really a big challenge to me... T-T

thanks to those who reviewed my story ^-^ i do hope you guys wuld like this update...

* * *

Chapter 15: two to protect is hard

"I can't believe this…" Natsuki mumbled while walking across the school grounds. She was following a group of students that had begun to appear out of nowhere as soon as she and Shizuru decided to attend their class. "Even here she still manages to gather fans." She mumbled in annoyance again.

As soon as both of them left the dorm house, they had been followed by each and every student they pass by. It was a miracle that some didn't follow but then again, looking at how massive the crowd had followed them, it would look like that the whole campus was a 'Fujino fan' already. And Shizuru somehow didn't mind the attention and gave each and everyone who talk to her an answer or a smile, a façade smile.

Natsuki couldn't handle it anymore. As she followed behind the crowd, she was either being glared at or elbowed in any part of her body. Sure she gave them her Kuga-death-glare but the crowd was too big for her. '_How am I suppose to guard her… wait I WAS SUPPOSE TO GUARD HER FROM THEM!'_ she yelled in her mind. Her brows furrowed and she gritted her teeth as she then made her way among the crowd and to Shizuru.

Shizuru was tired of accommodating with everyone but still she put up her façade so that she won't disappoint her new fans. It was like the moment she entered the campus. After being welcomed by the student council, she thought that she was free from any fans following her. But one by one, students approached her and decided to talk to her and some even flirted with her. Even after meeting the reason she's in Miyagami, her fans had blocked her from spending quality time with Natsuki, making her feel sad. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a complete halt. "Shizuru!" a sweet voice said from behind her.

A smile, a facade less smile had appeared on Shizuru's face as she heard the voice of the one who called her. She turned around and looked at the person that stopped her and her new fans looked at the person aswell.

"Ara! is there something my Natsuki need?" she asked playfully, earning her some whispers and gossips from her fans about the blunette.

Natsuki remove her grip from Shizuru's wrist and glared at the chattering fans, making them shiver in fear. "Need? Yea, I need you to stay close to me! It's my job to be with you." Natsuki said with a slight annoyance from the crowed surrounding them. Her brows were twitching from all the stares and glares she's receiving.

Seeing how Natsuki was getting annoyed, Shizuru decided to put the little wolf into a calm state, a panicky calm state. Covering her face with both of her hands and put up fake sobs. "Natsuki ikezu! You're making it sound that you're only with me because the seitokai ordered you." she falsely cried.

Natsuki felt a tug in her heart upon hearing the sad (yet fake) cries of her charge. Not being used to seeing or even hearing Shizuru sad, she went into panic mode. "M-mou Shizuru! I didn't mean it that way… Please don't cry…" she said, trying to stop Shizuru from crying.

This made the newly formed Fujino fan club gave Natsuki a glare and some of them even gave her a threatening motion like raising their fists or pointing at her with an evil intent. And some are even whispering to each other while looking at Natsuki at the corner of their eyes.

Natsuki's patience among the Fujino fan club had grown thin and she glared back at them and let out a cold and dangerous growl. "If any of you have class or other things to do, I suggest you do it. Before I use my seitokai authority on all of you and leash out a hell of a punishment! Oh and don't you dare come in-line with the kaichou! Nanaho's with her!" she threatened, sending each and everyone a cold and piercing glares.

Seeing how serious the seitokai bodyguard is, the fans made a run for it. Scared of what hell Natsuki might unleash on them if they didn't shut up and leave the two alone.

"Ara, ara… It seems my Natsuki still has her touch when it comes to my fans. Ookini." Shizuru said with a tearless eyes and a happy smile.

Hearing the sweet voice of Shizuru had calmed down Natsuki's rage and gave the brunette a quizzical look. "You're faking it again... Geez Shizuru…" Natsuki said in a defeated way. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

Shizuru giggled and held Natsuki's left hand, caressing it affectionately. "kannin na Natsuki." she apologized.

Natsuki only sighed again and gave a weak smile. "Fine.. C'mon let me take you to your class before you end up late and me getting killed by Nanaho for making you late." She grabbed Shizuru's hand that's holding her left hand and pulled her towards the academic building.

Shizuru had been escorted to her class and Natsuki said that after school hours, she'll come and pick her up and be brought back to the dorms. She gave Natsuki a sweet smile before she went inside the classroom and face another set of fans. '_Well here comes another boring class. I hope time flies fast.'_ She though tiredly but maintain her façade. As Shizuru entered the room, a familiar face gave her a relieving sigh.

"Oh, hello Shizuru. I guess were classmates." A sweet voice said cheerfully.

-0-0-0-

After the last school bell rang, Natsuki hurriedly ran towards Shizuru's supposedly last class. Sure she can be late to pick up her charge, but the thought of the last class and who Shizuru's classmate did not gave her a nice time to take it easy. '_I swear, if those fans lay atleast a hand onto them, I'll bite their heads off!'_ she snarled as she dashed away to Shizuru's classroom.

After a mad dash from the second floor up to the fourth floor, Natsuki had stopped in front of a chestnut colored door which read 'Trigonometry Class'. She panted and wiped the sweat beads that had form on her forehead. '_good that there's not a single fan in sight. Hehe.'_ She smiled devilishly and leaned by the pillar across the trigonometry classroom.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and the door of the trigonometry classroom swung open.

"Finally!" she said in relief. She hated waiting and that's why she always ends up being late on tons of agendas. And one of them was the seitokai meetings.

One by one, the students went out from the classroom with blushes or wide grins on their faces. Natsuki irked at the smug looks on the 3rd years faces and knew why they were acting like that. She had her arms crossed until she saw two familiar figures exited the classroom.

"I'm assuming that those girls who have the 'I in la-la land' looks in their faces are your doings, kaichou, Shizuru?" she said while eyeing the two.

Shizuru could only giggle while Kanade gave Natsuki a smile.

"kannin na Natsuki, but honestly we only smiled at them." Shizuru said in her thick Kyoto-ben accent.

"Is Natsuki mad at us?" Kanade said with a slight sad look on her face.

Natsuki flung her arms in the air as if she gave up on a fight and turned around. "gah! Whatever! C'mon you two, before this whole floor be filled by the Fujino or Jinguuji fan club." She grumbled. Thinking of the two factions together in one floor sent shivers over Natsuki's spine. '_I maybe strong but in the face of a tsunami of fans I think I need help with that.'_

Both Kanade and Shizuru chuckled at the behavior of Natsuki. They followed their bodyguard as they had been instructed while along the way, students gaze at the both them with awe. They often stop and give each and every student that approach them and ask questions some sweet answers, whether it would be a flirting question or a personal question. And Natsuki has to stop and wait for them to finish in what they were chatting.

'_Why do they have to entertain them? Tch! Really now, are seitokai kaichou's like this? Pft!' _natsuki thought in annoyance. She crossed her arms and tapped her index finger over her elbows in annoyance while waiting for her two charges to finish with their interview.

As if the fans have no end in coming after her two charges, Natsuki's brow started to twitch when the endless flow of fans didn't stop approaching them. And again, the poor bodyguard only has a small line of patience when it comes to fans and gave each and every fan girls her death glare which made the fan girls back off.

"if the two of you are done with the 'student-pop-idol' interview, I would like to return to our dorms and have my rest." Natsuki said with a slight tired tone. She was really tired considering how long she has to wait every time a fan comes up to the two.

The two giggled and nodded.

"Oh my, Natsuki shouldn't frown so much." Kanade said with a smile.

"Ara, is My Natsuki jealous of our fans?" Shizuru teased, making the body guard blush. She giggled as she saw the slight red tint in Natsuki's face.

"I'm not jealous!" Natsuki retorted with a growl. She stomped ahead towards the dorm house, leaving Kanade and Shizuru behind.

"I think we angered her." Kanade said in concern.

Shizuru just smiled and look at the stomping Natsuki. "I guess not, she's rather cute when she's like that."

"You sure know her Shizuru."

With a sweet smile, Shizuru answered: "she's not just any other girl I met, that's why I know her a lot and that's why I've fallen for her. Not because she's 'k', but because she's Natsuki."

"Then shal I take you as my rival?" Kanade asked casually, having her calm and sweet smile on her face.

Shizuru shrugged but still regain composed in a spilt second at the sudden rivalry declaration of the Miyagami kaichou. She felt a heat of rage flow through her body as she remains a composed and smiling façade. "ara, ara, Kanade declared me as a rival. Well now I shall not back down to that since its MY Natsuki that was talking about." She said with slight venom in her tone.

Being the same in both calmness and aura, Kanade didn't get affected by Shizuru's retort and instead she looked at Shizuru straight in the eyes with a calm smile. "I would be honored to be able to have a small rivalry with you." Kanade said.

Both of them are starting to have a staring contest when a Natsuki shouted.

"IF YOU'RE DONE GIVING EACH OTHER THOSE CREEPY SMILES, NANAHO WILL YELL OUR EARDRUMS OUT! I MEAN, YELL AT ME TILL MY EARDRUMS SHATTER!!" Nastuki yelled angrily. She was by the building's exit door, leaning at the wall with her arms crossed below her chest.

"I think we need to abide our little bodyguard, ne Kanade?" Shizuru said as she started walking towards where Natsuki was waiting.

Kanade let Shizuru walk ahead and giggled slightly. She watched at how the two transfers interact with each other, both with longing to be with each other in their eyes.

"Honestly I can take care of myself, Ayumu-san." Kanade said.

Kanade knew that one of the covert ops was trailing behind them in the shadows and she knew that it was under the orders of both the covert ops leader, Seina-sempai and assault leader, Nanaho-sempai. The figure showed itself by falling down from the shadows of the ceiling and landing infront of Kanade.

The girl with twin ponytailed hair called Ayumu bowed before Kanade with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry for following you kaichou. But under strict orders of Siena-san and the sudden mission of Natsuki-san to guard the transfer, I must abide." Ayumu said with respect.

Kanade waved her hand to let Ayumu know its fine. "Don't apologize Ayumu-san, you were only doing your orders."

Ayumu smiled and blushed a little at the kindness of her kaichou. She turned around to the windows where she saw the raven haired bodyguard together with the transferred brunette. "I see that Natsuki-san's loveone's very energetic and brave. Considering how she can tease the rabid wolf." Ayumu commented, watching how Shizuru was playing with Natsuki's hair as they make their way to the dorm house.

"Indeed she's brave. But I do hope her courage could help her in this plan of mine, for it's a win-win situation for me." Kanade said, having a hint of evil in her words.

Ayumu felt an icy wind pass though her as Kanade made her way out of the academic building. "I think I'm beginning to fear the kaichou than Siena-sempai or Nanaho-sempai." She whispered, disappearing in the shadows again.

At the dorm house's living room, Natsuki was again complaining to Nanaho who was currently ignoring her by reading a book while Shizuru was pre-occupied in playing with RIno and Minamo. She was comlaining about Shizuru staying at her dorm room for the whole semester.

"Nanaho! Why does she has to stay in my room?!" Natsuki yelled out, slamming her left hand at the coffee table infront of Nanaho.

Nanaho got irritated at the banging and yelling of Natsuki and decided to close her book and faced Natsuki. She has her I'm-the-fuukukaichou look on her face that didn't even affect the complaining brunette. "Natsuki-san, she is your charge and you have to guard her 24/7. And the dorm house's other rooms are out of shape, unless you want Fujino-san to sleep outside campus grounds, like the hotels or such." Nanaho explain with a grin.

Thinking of Shizuru sleeping at some shabby hotel room outside the campus sent shivers on her whole body. She gritted her teeth and let out a soft growl before turning around and went towards Shizuru.

"grr! C'mon Shizuru, before I start to get my Ducati and run over Nanaho!" Natsuki said angrily, grabbing Shizuru's wrist and pulling her away from the Rino and Minamo and dragged the surprised brunette upstairs.

Both Minamo and Rino looked at the fuming Natsuki then to the smirking Nanaho with a confused look. Rino raised Puuchan and faced it to Nanaho's direction.

"That was quite a trick you pulled fuukukaichou. I didn't expect that wolfie would fall for your excuse." Puuchan said with a smirk.

Nanaho grinned widely and proudly at what she had done. "Ha! That Natsuki deserves it puppet! Nobody goes against me without payback!" she laughed menacingly and left the living room.

"ne Rino, do you think that the fuukukaichou's getting crazy?" Minamo asked shivering from the thought of Nanaho being crazy.

Rino placed hr free index finger over her lower lip and imagined a crazy Nanaho. she shivered aswell at the thought of a crazy Nanaho. "Minamo I don't like what I imagined." She said with teary eyes. She imagined that Nanaho was holding a fork and chasing each and every one of them while yelling 'I'll eat you!'

**

* * *

**

Omake time for my new friend, xbloodhoundtrojanx ^-^…

**Miyagami dorm house kitchen…**

**Natsuki: *rummaging in the kitchen cabnets* **….

**Shizuru: *spots Natsuki while drinking her tea in the counter*** Ara! Why is my Natsuki silent and seemed busy in looking for something?

**Natsuki: *took out a spoon and raised it above her head with an evil grin*** hahaha! Rino's imagination gave me an idea! Watch out Fuukukaichou, I'll show you the deadliest weapon in the kitchen!** *left the kitchen with a spoon raised above her head and making slashing motions***

**Rein enters the kitchen **

**Rein: *saw Natsuki leaving the kitchen, confused look*** Fujino-san, why does Natsuki-sempai has a demonic look on her face while holding a spoon?

**Shizuru: *calmly sips tea*** it seems that she believed Zaki-kun's concept on the spoon as a weapon.

**Zaki:** hey! The spoon is a dadly weapon! Damn spoons can cut even meats! In the hands of a master, it might be used a secret weapon! ***jabbing a spoon on the steak with a murderous intent***

**Rein & Shizuru: *sweatdrop*** scary… She has a point on that though…

**PARENTAL ADVISORY: spoons can be dangerous to yourself and others aswell XD**


	16. Chapter 16: morning yell

A/N: SUMMER TIME HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES!!! and that only means one thing for us.. VACATION!!! hahaha!! sorry if i didn't update, i caught a low fever a few days ago and i couldn't upload this one.. i do hope you guys understand.. ^-^ i'll start my update ASAP after i post the update on after a few short days ^-^

oh yeah i almost forgot, this chapter and the next chappiesw will show some OOC of Kanade and other chars.. tnx ^-^

* * *

Chapter 16: morning yell

"Since I only have one bed, you take it Shizuru. You can change into your nightwear while I change into mine in the bathroom." Natsuki said tiredly with a wide open mouth yawn.

Natsuki went to the bathroom and changed into her blue pajamas and went out. She didn't mind the violet pajama clad Shizuru that's standing by the bed with a smile on her face since she was tired from the entire fan invasion that she had to endure, glared and growled at. She went towards the bed grabbed a pillow and threw it to the couch beside the bed which Kanade happiky added to her room for being a nice bodyguard. She was too tired and decided to just slump down, face first to that same couch like a sack of potato falling to the ground.

Shizuru chuckled at the sight of her sleeping bodyguard. She made her way towards Natsuki and kneeled down beside the couch, smiling at the sight of Natsuki sleeping. She lifted up her left index and middle finger and used it to remove the strands of Natsuki's hair that covered her face and touch Natsuki's cheek, gliding it down to the blunette's soft lips. She blushed at the beauty before her and was thankful that Natsuki was asleep and didn't saw her blush.

"That time when you left… I felt scared… scared that I might never see you again…" she whispered softly. "But now… I'm here with you. I can touch you… tease you and…"

Shizuru sighed as her usual façade broke down and an emotion of sadness filled her face as she slowly closed her eyes. True to what she whispered, she really felt scared when she saw Natsuki leaving. A lone tear had sneaked out from the corner of her closed eyes but a cold yet gentle hand had wiped the tear away. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw emerald orbs staring straight at her.

"I fall asleep for a minute and I woke up only to see you like this." Natsuki said coldly with her emerald eyes staring at Shizuru.

Shizuru quickly put up her façade smile and leaned her head closer to the blunette, hoping it would distract the questioning look on Natsuki's eyes. "Ara! Natsuki always caught me in the most embarrassing predicament. I wonder if I would give her a reward because of it." She jested.

As expected, Natsuki blushed at the sight of Shizuru's face a few inches away from her. "Mou! Would you just go to bed and sleep? And dammit! Will you stop using your façade to me?! it annoying to see you all smiling yet you don't mean it." Natsuki said with a slight shyness in her tone. She turned around with her back facing the giggling brunette and shut her eyes.

"Well I'm proud that my Natsuki still knows when I use my façade. Ookini Natsuki." Shizuru said with a slight amused tone in her voice. She stood up and went to Natsuki's bed.

As soon as Shizuru had lain down to Natsuki's bed, she immediately whiffed the sweet aroma of Natsuki among the covers of the bed. She blushed as she felt the warmness of the covers as if Natsuki was hugging her. A soft, genuine smile had appeared on her face and she gradually made herself comfortable in bed. "Goodnight, Natsuki." she said in a cheery voice.

"pft! 'Night Shizuru." Natsuki said, adjusting herself to the couch. Despite of the hurtful things that happened to her with Shizuru, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Shizuru was with her. No more duty bound Shizuru which takes a lot of her day; no creepy stalking fans. '_Well, she has new fans but they're not in the creepy level yet.' She mentally chuckled at the small relief of Shziuru's new fans not being in the creepy stage yet._And definitely no Kanzaki to ruin everything.

Both of them thought of how grateful the time of destiny placed upon them and didn't surprised them that both had fallen asleep with their smile still plastered on their faces.

The next day, the whole seitokai (minus Kaoru which lives outside the school) had been awoken by a lud screaming noise. Everyon, except Kanade had gone out to their rooms and went to the source of the loud noise, Natsuki Kuga's room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KUGA!" Nanaho yelled as she busted the door open angrily with the whole seitokai behind her, all pajamas clad and has sleepy yet surprised look in their faces.

"Fuukukaichou! That would go down with the budget!" Mayura complained as the door broke off the door frame due to Nanaho.

"Natsuki-sempai, you're too loud, noisy, and earsplitting! Your yell woke everybody up and it's only six 'o clock." Rein whined while rubbing her eyes with her left hand and holding the glasses-less Sayuri with her right.

"Well not everybody Rein-chan, I'm already awake even before Natsuki-san yelled." A calm Siena said, eyeing Natsuki's room with amusement.

Kuon noticed the amused look on Siena's face and looked at the source of her amusement. When she darted her sight at Natsuki's bed, her eyes went wide at the sight and noise. "I see why Natsuki-san yelled.

Inside the said room, Natsuki was standing at the edge of the bed, looking angry and pointing at the occupants of her bed. She was pointing at the two girls who have a sleepy look on their faces and was sitting at each of the side of the bed, making it looked like Natsuki slept in between them.

"Ara! Natsuki's so loud. She slept walked back to bed that's why you woke up here with me. Didn't you offer your bed to me last night?" Shizuru said in a teasing manner.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR SLEEP WALKING, BUT WHY IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU ALSO HERE KANADE-KAICHOU?!" Natsuki roared, pointing at Kanade at the right side of the bed.

"I guessed I slept walk aswell." Kanade said. She has her left index finger over her lower lip and looked at Natsuki with a slight confused and amused face.

Natsuki's brow twitched. "The first time you slept here was my fault and now you're saying you sleep walks all the way here from you and Rino's room which is located at the other end of the hallway?!" Natsuki complained, she grabbed her own head and held it tightly to process everything that happened.

"ENOUGH!" Nanaho bellowed making Natsuki, SHizuru and Kanade looked at all of the seitokai at the door.

Natsuki flushed at the sight of the Rein, Siena, Kuon and Puuchan looking at them with grins in their faces while Sayuri and Rino has no clue on what's happening and Mayura was more worried about the door being busted than Natsuki.

"Now tell me, why is the kaichou in your room? And why are these two have their pajama tops open down to their cleavage?" Nanaho asked while pointing at Kanade and Shizuru with bith of their pajama tops open at the cleavage part.

Natsuki didn't notice at first what Nanaho was talking about since she was too occupied in yelling on how she woke up with two girls beside her. Her jaw dropped and a bright red blush had covered her face when she looked at the two with their pajama tops almost open. "i-i-i…" Natsuki stuttered.

Nanaho glared at Natsuki while the other seitokai officers only looked at them with amusement. The whole rom has an eerie silence at the declaration of the two whose tops were almost open.

Rein decided to end the silence with a quick whip and point of her left hand to Natsuki and grinned widely. "wah! Natsuki-sempai did a paya-paya with Kaichou and Fujino-san!" she pointed out, making Nanaho sigh and rub her temples

"WHAT?! I didn't do anything!" Natsuki retorted. "And what's this paya-paya thing?!"

"Ara! And I thought you would be responsible for us Natsuki? You told us yourself, right Kanade?" Shizuru said, looking at Kanade with unspoken words of 'play along'.

Kanade caught the meaningful look on Shizuru's eyes and placed a hand over her cheeks and pretended to look disturbed. "Indeed Shizuru. Was Natsuki lying when she proposed to us that she will be responsible?" Kanade asked in a distressed look.

"Responsible? KUGA! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Nanaho yelled out upon hearing Kanade's distressed words. Her face was already getting dark from anger at the seitokai bodyguard and her fists was now shaking and clenching.

Natsuki looked at the two in her bed and at Nanaho and the other seitokai. Her face was blushing furiously and her emerald eyes were wide open in surprise. She was about to retort an answer to deny anything that the Nanaho accused to her when a hand pulled her down and encased her into a warm hug, making everyone gasp in shock. "ACK!" Natsuki yelped.

"aww! Natsuki-sempai looks cute, adorable, and delectable!" Rein squealed upon seeing what happened.

"Rein, what's happening? My glasses?" Sayuri asked confusingly since she couldn't see anything without her glasses.

"ne onee-chan, why is Natsuki-san blushing? And why is she with Kaichou and the new girl?" Minamo asked as she pulled her big sister's pajama sleeves. Her sister smiled at her and pulled her away from the scene, answering her little confused question with a, "not until you're old enough Minamo."

Rino was about to ask the same question when Puuchan pulled her back to their room, saying that they need to get ready for breakfast and school, while Mayura was still occupied with the newest monthly budget loss.

"aww! Natsuki's so cute!"

"KUGA!"

"Natsuki ikezu!"

"LET GO KAICHOU! AND SHIZURU DON'T GLARE AT ME LIKE THAT!" Natsuki said in fear and nervousness. She was being hugged by Kanade while Shizuru was glaring at her for being hugged by another girl. She wriggled her body away from Kanade's hug and flail her hands to help her be released.

Shizuru, out of jealousy, grabbed Natsuki's flailing arms and pulled her away from Kaande's hug and she hugged her herself like a viper wrapping herself to its prey. "Kanade should know her boundaries on other people's properties." Shizuru said with her façade and venomous voice.

But Kanade didn't even flinch and only grabbed Natsuki's other arms and hugged it. "Shizuru should know that Natsuki also has responsibility to me, so I can hug her if I want. And Natsuki isn't anybody's property, 'yet'." Kanade said with her smile.

Both started a glaring contest, making Natsuki look at Nanaho with a 'help me from these vipers' look on her face. Kuon giggled at Natsuki who looked like a trapped puppy but Nanaho, feeling sorry for the bodyguard, sighed and clapped her hands a few times. "Alright, alright! It seems that Natsuki-san is the victim here so will Kanade kaichou get up from the bed and change her clothes so that all of us can eat our breakfast? before Rino starts to ask silly questions about the 'other kind of love'. And Natsuki, do lock your door next time." Nanaho said. She went to Kanade and pulled the pale violet haired kaichou away from hugging Natsuki and dragged her away from the room.

"well, I guess Nanaho-san had shown her jealousy over you now Natsuki-san. Anyway, all this yelling and public display of affection had worked me up an appetite so I'll go and change into my uniform now, you two aswell." Kuon said with a sly smile as she gave Shizuru a wink and left the room.

Natsuki, having a confused look on her face just sighed and gave Shizuru a weak glare. "will you let go now? I'm getting hungry aswell Shizuru."

"ara! Not until Natsuki promise me to sit beside me during breakfast." Shizuru said with a cute pout.  
"Even if I say no, you'll do anything that will make me sit beside you, right? Anyway, I'm too hungry to argue so you know my answer." She said with a yawn. She removed Shizuru's hug over her body and stood up to get her uniform in her closet.

"Natsuki make it seems that she's being forced. Ikezu!" Shziuru crossed her arms and puffed out her left cheek.

Natsuki only chuckled at the cute pout of Shizuru. "I'm not being forced..." She grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. "And beside, as if I'll allow you to sit anywhere away from me." Natsuki whispered before closing the bathroom door.

Shizuru didn't heard Natsuki's whisper but instead she smiled at how Natsuki showed her kindness even if she hurt her in the past. She stood up and walked towards her closet but stopped when she saw the study table with two sheets of parchment papers. '_is that?'_

Her ruby eyes went wide when she looked at the parchment paper. She saw in one of the two a drawing of the Miyagami seitokai with Mai and Mikoto in a park having a picnic with the cherry blossoms petals, floating around them. "This is… her birthday back in Fuuka.. But…" she took another look at the paper but found not a single trace of her drawing. _'I guess she didn't want me in- what?'_

Her body froze when she saw what the other paper contained. It's her and Natsuki. She was hugging Natsuki with a contented and happy smile while Natsuki has a slight blush on her face but with a small smile. It was plain and as if the drawing wasn't finished yet since there is no background drawing like the other one. A sweet, true smile had made it's was on her face and her heart began to beat faster. '_I hope that I'm not too late to prove to you that my like… no... My love is the same as yours Natsuki.'_

After a few minutes, Natsuki went out from the bathroom and saw Shizuru all dressed up in her uniform. Her brow rose up when she noticed that Shizuru has a smile on her face. Thinking that she has some drool in her mouth, she unconsciously wiped her mouth but found not even a drop of saliva. "what are you smiling at? Do I have some dirt in my face?" she asked concusingly.

Shizuru approached Natsuki and hugged the blunette. "Ookini Natsuki. I do hope you still remember what I said back then. I like you." She whispered in Natsuki's ear before letting go of the blunette and leaving her frozen at where they were standing.

"oh and we'll be late for breakfast!" Shziuru yelled from the corridor.

After processing what happened, Natsuki blushed and whipped her head to where Shizuru went. "What the hell?!" she cursed as she started to ran to the dinning hall.

* * *

A/N: waah! next week i'll have my summer vacation at La Union and i hope they have wifi there so i can update ^-^ please review my story so i can think of futher ideas by your opinions ^-^ Ookini for always reading my story though i still suck at my english ^-^ it makes me very happy


	17. Chapter 17: why are you doing this?

Chapter 17: why are you doing this?

The whole class of Natsuki was just plain weird to her. First she was escorted, note: escorted, by both Shizuru and Kanade to her room, making her dumbfounded on the fact that it was supposed to be her job to escort the two. Then there was recess where the two would go to her room just to give her a pack of bread and a can of tea. All of her classmates squealed when they saw their beloved kaichou and their newest goddesses Natsuki and Shizuru, all together in their classroom. She gave those fangirls one of her deathglares but it just earned her a hug from the two since they both think it was cute. After recess, she decided to skip her remaining class in order to avoid her two charges.

"Man! What's wrong with those two?!" she yelled out. She was laying down on the grass under a huge tree which gave her shade from the hot sun. she sighed. Everything was very fast for her. _'first Shizuru was completely dense before I left Fuuka and now she's like a…_' she paused and sat up in an Indian sitting position. she scrunched up her dark locks and frowned.

"Kuga-sempai?"

Natsuki looked at the person who called her and saw Kaoru standing a few meters away from her. she raised a brow and cocked her head. "Kaoru? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

Kaoru looked around cautiously and approached Natsuki. "uhm Kuga-sempai, it's already end of class and kaichou is looking for you. And also your friend, uhm.. Shizuru-san's kinda being surrounded by a flock of crazed fans at the canteen." She said with a slight quiver in her voice. She knew in Natsuki's previous scandalous action that the seitokai bodyguard was harsh when it comes to the exchange student.

And what Kaoru's thinking was right. When Natsuki heard that Shizuru was again being flocked by tons of students, she bolted up and ran towards the canteen, leaving a very surprised Kauro who only saw a blink of blue pass her.

At the canteen, a large group of students were making a huge fuss and Natsuki knew what the main reason is. She stomped towards the massive crowd and decided to 'calmly' have crowd control.

"WILL ALL OF YOU GIVE SHIZURU BREATHING SPACE?!" Natsuki yelled out with her canines showing .

Everyone who heard Natsuki's yell, or as they heard it, a loud threatening howl, they looked at Natsuki and parted a way to Shizuru when they saw Natsuki's fiery emerald glares at them.

Shizuru suppressed her giggle when she saw Natsuki glaring at her new fans. She pretended to ignore Natsuki and continued to entertain one of her fans that asked her to be tutored on a certain lesson. She obviously knew that the girl just wants to be close to her but as she plans to lure her wolf guard and that news travels fast, she allowed tutoring the girl. She smiled when she felt an ominous aura looming over her and the girl she was tutoring had dropped her wide smile and was replaced by fear.

"Ara! Are you alright?" she asked the girl. The girl's response was only a shook of her head and grabbing of her things before giving Shizuru a quick apologetic bow and ran away.

"What in hell are you doing here Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, gritting her teeth. She has her usual annoyed expression and has her both arms crossed.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and giggled. "I was teaching a fellow classmate about our recent lesson. But I wonder why she left?" she said as she put up her innocent thinking pose.

"Well I don't see anyone sitting beside you or anywhere near you, mind if you come with me back to the dorms to have something to eat?" she asked again, keeping her temper in control.

Seeing how her bodyguard was keeping her cool and practically sending out an aura of 'I'll-have-your –heads-if-anyone-objects' coming out of her. She chuckled and stood up from her seat and gave her fans an apology. "Kannin na everyone. As you can see, MY bodyguard's already fetching me for our date. Fufufu!" she said to her fans, making Natsuki blush.

"It's not a date! Baka! And all of you shouldn't bother Shizuru if it's not a life and death important!" She gave out her warning glares and the Shizuru fanatics nervously nodded and scooted away.

"Now, as for you Shi-zu-ru!" Natsuki said with her annoyed tone. she was still holding her temper down in order to not yell on the brunette. Yet her eyes soften when she saw how Shizuru smiled at her and gracefully stood up from her seat and approached her.

"Ara did I anger my bodyguard?" Shizuru asked in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

And just like a speck of dust in the wind, Natsuki's annoyance had dispersed and a heavy sigh just came out from her mouth. "Whatever, just…" she lowered her head to hide her now creeping blush on her face. "Just don't wander away…" she mumbled softly, hoping that Shizuru wouldn't hear her.

But Shizuru heard her loud and clear. She happily grabbed Natsuki's arm and cuddled closer to the blunette. "ara, then I must be close to my Natsuki so that she won't get mad at me." she said happily.

Natsuki blushed at the contact of Shizuru's body to her arm. She coughed and started walking out with Shizuru walking beside her and still clinging at her arm. '_shit! If she hugs even tighter, I can definitely feel her… *mentalblush* shut up mind!'_

Shizuru felt Natsuki tensed up as they walk towards the seitokai dorms. she looked at the young brunette and gave her a warm smile. "is there something wrong my Natsuki?" she asked, hugging Natsuki's arm tighter making it wedge down to the middle of her uniform covered chest.

This made Natsuki feel like fainting. She could feel Shizuru's chests and it wasn't doing any good to her imagination. '_get a hold of yourself Kuga! She's your ward and…she can never…'_ she was in deep thought and didn't noticed that she was walking towards the glass door of the miyagami seitokai dorms and didn't heard Shizuru's warning about the door opening by Minamo.

Without hearing or noticing the door, Natsuki was hit by the glass door in the forehead. She was snapped out of her trance and had fallen down to the pavement.

"OUCH! DAMMIT WHO HIT ME?!" Natsuki yelled out as she placed a palm over her now red forehead.

"Sempai! Sorry!" Minamo said in apology as she bent down and tried to look at the area where Natsuki was hit in the head.

Buit Natsuki swatted Minamo's hand away and stood up. She dusted the dirt off her skirt and grumbled as she went inside.

"did I made Kuga-sempai angry?"

Shizuru gave Minamo a charming smile that made the child blush. She placed a hand over Minamo's head. "ara! don't worry Minamo-chan. My Natsuki's not mad at you." she assured to Minamo which earned her a childish nod. She smiled and went inside aswell to follow her bodyguard.

When Shizuru caught up with Natsuki near the stairs, she happily grabbed the blunette's hand and offered her a warm true smile. "ara, what is my Natsuki thinking?" she asked as she see Natsuki still deep in thought.

"nothing…" Natsuki lied. The truth was she was thinking about her and Shizuru. if the brunette was just teasing her again and was not intending to make her fall inlove again. she was thinking if she should still hope or give up.

Yet, Shizuru had seen through Natsuki's lie. She held Natsuki's and tighter and looked at her worryingly. "I feel that my Natsuki's hiding something from me." she said seriously.

"hiding? No… I'm…" Natsuki sighed and looked away. "why are you doing this Shizuru? Why are you treating me like this if there is someone already there for you? Naming Reito, whom you assume is your 'k'." she said in a pained tone. all of the bad memories she had when she was in Fuuka had came back in her mind, making her feel hurt and hopeless in Shizuru's heart.

Shizuru can sense the hurt in Natsuk's voice. She sighed, which is rare for her, and pulled the younger blunette in a hug. "what if I tell you… I know who my 'K' really is? And that I want my 'K' to continue loving me since as I told 'K' before that I reciprocate the same feelings. The SAME feelings." She whispered in Natsuki's ear. She tensed up the word 'same' to prove to Natsuki that she love her aswell.

But Natsuki, being dense at the moment, sighed and pushed Shizuru gently away. "I bet Reito's very happy then." She sighed again and let her bangs all down to cover her now tearing emerald eyes. "I'll be in our room…" she said sadly. She ran upstairs and left towards her room, leaving Shizuru at the bottom part of the stairs.

"how can I tell you that I know you are 'K'?" Shizuru asked to no one as she trailed the fleeting figure of Natsuki. "how can I tell you that I was stupid enough to not notice your feelings?" she chuckled at her stupidity and decided to let Natsuki have an alone time. She went towards the living room of the dorms where she was met by the Miyagami seitokai fuukukaichou.


	18. Chapter 18: tears under the starry sky

**A/N:** okay sorry for the VERY late update of this story... its just hard on what to add here... and i don't want to update this with rubbish story flow right? anyway i hope you guys forgive me... i am kinda busy since i'm already in my 4th year college and programs are starting to pile up.

**to all who reviewed: i know it was short.. i;m very sorry.. but thanks for giving your time and reading it.. i promise to think of a nicer update when the idea smacks my face....**

oh and to those who knows my number, i lost my phone... please leave me a pm of your numbers so that i can text you my new one...

* * *

Chapter 18: tears under the starry sky

"tough day?" Nanaho asked. She was sitting by one of the sofas and currently reading a book when she heard Natsuki and Shizuru. she had closed her book with her right thumb acting like a bookmark to indicate the page she was reading.

Shizuru gave her a smile and asked if she can join the fuukukaichou. With Nanaho giving a smile back, Shizuru sat beside Nanaho and calmly rested her body onto the comfort of the sofa. She rested her head at the soft cushion of the sofa's back.

Nanaho closed her book and intently gaze on the Fuuka exchange student. She knows who Shizuru was and how the Fuuka seitokaicho was related to their seitokai bodyguard. She wondered, how Shizuru can still maintain a smile despite of everything.

Shizuru smiled when she realize that Nanaho was staring at her. "are you liking what you see?" Shizuru asked, cutting Nanaho's gaze and made her blush. She giggled seeing that Nanaho blushed and she opted to stop with the teasing to the assault fuukukaichou. She has to admit; whoever blushes infront of her can't be compared to how cute Natsuki's blush was.

"idiot!" Nanaho replied with a frown and a slam of her book to the coffee table. she slumped back and gave Shizuru a glare she usually gives out to her assault members. But seeing that the brunette's smile was not fading, nor cracking a single bit, she sighed in defeat. "You're the second one who didn't flinch with my glare." She said with a weak smile.

"Ara, and you're not the first one who gave me a glare aswell as a blush. Your blush is cute but Natsuki's blush is much cutter." Shizuru giggled a little making Nanaho blush yet again.

Nanaho couldn't comprehend how Natsuki was able to put up to Shizuru's teasing. She rubbed her temples to calm her nerves and to subside the blush she just receives from Shizuru. "I wonder how Natsuki was able to put up with you back in your school." she asked with her brows furrowed. She just received a thick Kyoto-ben apology and another smile. "you never ceases to amaze me in how you can smile there. Anyway, why don't you just tell Natsuki about your feeling so that her anger can be lessened." She stated. She took her book and leaned back to continue reading it.

"she is angry huh? I can't blame Natsuki. I was too blind and took her for granted in the past." Shizuru leaned back to the sofa and sighed a little. "And now she found people who care for her as much as-"

"trust me, all that girl thinks about is you. You should ask Kanade, she knows a lot more of Natsuki since she did took care of her." Nanaho interrupted. She wasn't even looking at Shizuru since she doesn't want to fall victim of the Fuukan student's dangerous teases. '_if I let her tease me, I might end up ordering the assault to seize her. And if that happens, Natsuki would assassinate them.'_ she mentally said and shivered. She would make sure of her team's safety even if it cost her health.

"oh my, I never thought of hearing the dense Nanaho give advice. Or is it because she's jealous that kaichou's having her time with Rino and Natsuki-san more."

Both Shizuru and Nanaho looked at who just spoke and saw Kuon smirking lightly behind them. Kuon had stood and heard Nanaho's advice to the Fuukan exchange student and she couldn't help but to tease her co-fuukukaichou.

The tease of Kuon took a little time before Nanaho comprehend and reacted. And when she did finally comprehended Kuon's tease, her only reaction was bolting up from her seat and gave Kuon a menacing glare. This however, didn't affect Kuon and the fuukukaichou just sat beside Shizuru and gave her a warm smile.

The smile was returned by Shizuru but unlike to Kuon, her smile was a simple façade. She immediately processed what Kuon said to Nanaho and she understood that the assault captain has some 'feelings' towards Kanade.

With a low huff and continuing to read her book, Nanaho sat back to the sofa and ignored Kuon's previous tease. "What are you doing here anyway Kuon? Aren't you supposed to watch over the covert since Siena had gone out, buying her sister's medicine?" Nanaho inquired as she turned the page of her book.

"well Rino is playing with one of my covert while the other is on a mission. I have time. How about you? Aren't you supposed to be with kaichou instead with Fujino-san?" she grinned and gave Shizuru a knowing wink. She giggled when Nanaho's response was a grunt and hid her face with her book. "Fujino-san, aren't you supposed to be with Natsuki aswell? she is your guard and it would deal her punishment if you were to be harmed without her to protect you." ending her sentence with a chuckle, she merely pointed the outside of the living area in which Natsuki was pacing back and forth.

Shizuru followed what Kuon pointed at and smiled upon seeing a flustered Natsuki, walking around the hallway as if she's lost or looking for something. She chuckled aswell since Natsuki looked like a lost puppy. "ara then I must go back to Natsuki before Nanaho-san realizes to punish her." she stood up and left to follow Natsuki who had decided to take the stairs up and back to their room.

"why don't you just go and tell kaichou how you feel?" Kuon suddenly said with both eyes closed and a soft smile. She didn't bother to look at her co-fuukukaichou since she knew that Nanaho would not respond at all.

Nanaho just closed her book and stood up from the sofa and motioned into exiting the room. "if proposing to a Jinguuji is easy, I've done it a long time ago…" Nanaho said softly but audible enough for only Kuon to hear. Waiting no response, she continued her way out of the living area in which Kuon was left alone.

"Kaichou and Fujino-san… you guys know how to tame such rabid wolfs but those wolfs are having a hard time with the whole situation." Kuon whispered to no one.

0-0-0

The breeze from the balcony gently touched Natsuki's face and the slow setting sun gave out the scenery effect to which all paaser-bys below her blush upon seeing how beautiful Natsuki is. How perfect the setting sun's rays illuminate to her porcelain skin, how the cold air play with her blue locks and how emerald eyes stare at the horizon with deep thought being seen through those emerald pools.

The blunette was indeed deep in thought. She knew she shouldn't have left Shizuru but it was her only way on not to burst out in tears infront of her most important person. Her heart almost felt like being ripped to shred as she imagined Reito pretending to be her. _'But if Shizuru had seen my last drawing back in Fuuka she must've have known I'm 'K' and not Reito. But if she did then… no… she said awhile ago… ARGH!' _she sighed and scrunched her hair at the confusion of her thoughts. She leaned forward to the balcony bars and frowned.

"ara, ara, you shouldn't frown. You will grow wrinkles on your cute forehead." A female thick Kyoto-ben accent said from behind Natsuki. Natsuki pouted when she turned around and saw Shizuru with a smile on her face. "Where were you? You scared me half to death when I didn't see you."

Shizuru toddle her way beside Natsuki and offered her one of her genuine smiles. She reached out to touch the blunette's cheek and caress it softly. "kannin na Natsuki if I made you worried about me. I just wanted to give Natsuki space."

A blush crept to Natsuki's face and even if the orange sky that illuminates to her face hid the red shade, Shizuru could see it clearly. "baka…" Natsuki mumbled. She averted her eyes away from shizuru and removed the hand over her cheek. She gaze back into the horizon and remained silent.

Shizuru followed Natsuki's action. She looked at the orange horizon which slowly turned darker as the minutes pass by. She looked up and saw a lone star up in the dark sky. She smiled knowing that even if it's a lone star, soon there are more stars that would accompany it. '_kinda like Natsuki…'_ she thought.

"You see that star?" Natsuki spoke out and pointed the same star that Shizuru was looking at. Shizuru nodded and looked at Natsuki who has a small smile on her face. "That star looks lonely." Shizuru said, pointing out that it was alone at the moment.

With a nod, Natsuki turned around and leaned her back to the railings of the balcony. "maybe it's lonely. But look again…" she raised her index finger and pointed at the slow shining star beside the one she mentioned earlier. "That star always comes for the one that is alone. Do you think it applies to us?" she asked.

"yes, I believe so. We all deserve to have someone beside us." Shizuru replied with a meek smile. she looked up and saw the lone star wasn't alone anymore.

"no matter how far we are apart, we all look up on one sky." Natsuki moved her hand in the air, tracing an invisible line away from the lone star and onto the new stars that appeared. "I learned a lot here in Miyagami. Shizuru I will always be with you, even if Reito would be your lover, I'll be here for you." Natsuki spoke with seriousness. Her bangs covered her eyes and a smirk formed on her face as she pushed away from the railings again and started to walk towards their room.

She didn't know why her body froze when she heard what Natsuki said to her. '_no… stop her!'_ Shizuru's mind shouted. Quickly, the brunette turned around and unconsciously ran and hugs Natsuki from the back to stop her from leaving. "IKEZU!" she said with her head buried at the tensed back of Natsuki.

The blunette indeed stopped and tensed up when she felt Shizuru hugged her. she looked down to her stomach where Shizuru's hands clasped together like a vice and she didn't tried to remove herself from the grip. She felt hot tears slowly forming in her eyes but she fought hard to stop them.

"Ikezu… ikezu… ikezu…" Shizuru said, pulling herself closer to Natsuki and shaking her head. Tears were slowly trailing down to her cheeks and staining Natsuki's clothes. "Natsuki ikezu! She doesn't listen to me…"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki sighed and remove herself from Shizuru's grip. She turned around and saw the tears fall from Shizuru's crimson eyes. She hated to see Shizuru cry. It is her weakness. She wiped Shizuru's tears away with her fingers but Shizuru held her hand and placed it over her cheeks to feel the warmth.

"I told Natsuki many times… I told Natsuki that Reito isn't the one I love." The brunette said with both eyes closed. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. She feared Natsuki would ignore what she was saying again and would end up leaving her alone. "I didn't say and I NEVER said I liked Reito… I just…" she sniffled and again tears flowed down from her eyes.

"shizuru…" Natsuki couldn't help but soften up and pull her friend to a hug. She stroked Shizuru's hair, comforting her from all of the sadness she's feeling. "shh… I'll believe you so stop crying now." She said softly. She felt Shizuru hugged back and sniffle some more. '_seeing her like this, makes the idea of her and Reito being together false. She never cries about these things.'_ She mentally noted. Part of her jumped for joy on her mental note and the other made her feel nervous.

Just below the balcony, a pale violate haired kaichou smiled as she looked up to the balcony and saw both Natsuki and Shizuru. '_no matter how many times you give up, love will make you go and fight.'_ She chuckled and looked up to the starry sky. "A pretty sky don't you think?" she asked.

Just beside Kanade, the assault captain was holding a cream colored coat and had placed it on Kanade to prevent her from catching a cold due to the cold wind the night had been brewing. She looked up to the sky and saw the stars shining all together. "Yes… as if they are happy that each star have company every night kaichou." She looked at Kanade and blushed a little seeing that Kanade was smiling at her. "now put that coat on before you catch a cold."

Both of them were taking a stroll on the garden that was just beside the Miyagami seitokai dorm. It was Kanade's request that they take a short stroll before eating dinner and going to sleep. Tonight was one of those nights that the moon was round and a clear view of the night sky and stars could be seen. Nanaho, being Kanade's friend aswell as one of her fuukukaichou, can't say no to her. and since Kanade puts up an innocent-sad expression, Nanaho couldn't do anything else except to take a stroll with her.

"Nanaho, how was your day? I'm sorry if I didn't get the chance to see you since I was a bit of occupied." Kanade asked with a soft smile that made Nanaho blush a little.

The fuukukaichou lightly scratched her blushing cheek and looked at the rose bush that's being lighted by the lamp posts. "well, I had a talk with some of the clubs worries and I asked Sayuri to take it up together with the other two brats so I didn't mind if you were busy." She laughed a little. But deep inside, she knew that Kanade was playing around with either Rino or teasing Natsuki.

Kanade chuckled aswell and she offered if they could sit down by the bench and rest for awhile before they went back and eat dinner with everyone. With the nod of approval from Nanaho, they walked towards the green bench under a lamppost and Kanade giggled when Nanaho asked her to sit first.

"my, Nanaho is being a gentlewoman on me." she teased a little, earning another blush from Nanaho. She patted the empty side of the bench and asked if Nanaho could sit beside her and not just stand up. This offer had been taken and the assault captain sat beside her and leaned back to the bench. She then decided to lean her head onto Nanaho's shoulder and closed her eyes, calmly feeling the quietness of the night. "it's been awhile ne Nanaho?" she asked sweetly.

"I told you it's okay." Nanaho knew that Kanade was referring about the two of them having a short bonding moment. Then she remembered what Kuon said to her back at the dorms. '_stupid Kuon! If what she's thinking is easy I would've done it a long time ago!_ ' she sighed and shook away Kuon's idea.

"Nanaho, are you still thinking that it's your duty to be with me?" Kanade asked. She looked down to the cobbled ground and let her hair fall to the side of her face to hide a small hurt expression. '_please say no'_

Nanaho felt cold blood rush through her veins. She honestly wasn't thinking about that. The word ;duty' was just her stupid declaration of covering her true feelings on the pale-violet haired friend of hers and somehow it worked. But hearing her friend ask and waiting for answer, her mind panicked.

A moment of silence, mental panic, sighed of hope filled the garden and the two occupants still hadn't spoke. Kanade felt her heart become heavy when Nanaho gently pushed her back and stood up from the bench. She knew that her friend's answer would be yes and even if it would hurt her, she still looked up to Nanaho with a small smile. "Are we going back to eat now?" she asked kindly with a smile.

With her back facing Kanade, she nodded and walked ahead of her kaichou hastily with the whisper of 'I'm sorry' drifting with the breeze. _'can't possibly say the truth and I can't lie to her. argh this is stupid!'_

Following her fuukukaichou disappear through the glass door, she let out a heavy sigh and looked up to the stars. "were both on the same boat Natsuki." she stood up and followed Nanaho back to the dorm dinning hall.

"KAICHOU-SAN!" Rino yelled. She immediately bolted off from her chair when she saw Kanade entered the dinning area.

Kanade smiled when she saw Rino running to her and giving her a hug. she crouched down to level herself to the young puppeteer and tenderly crease her hair. "is there a problem Rino?" she asked with a small kind smile.

"Rino's feeling a bit down Kaichou. she was saying that you are looking sad when you entered the dorm." the puppet commented, flapping its cottony mouth from Rino's hand.

Hearing the reason, Kanade gave Rino a smile and hugged the young Jinguuji. (**A/N: yes Rino is a Jinguuji. Her mother was part of that family and I'm not saying anything more since it's a spoiler…) **"'m fine Rino, now why we go back to you seat so that we can eat?" she took Rino's free hand and she stood up as they went to the dinning table and sit on their respective seats.

The Miyagami kaichou scanned around. Siena and her little sister was staring to eat their food, Rino was offering Puuchan some of her vegetables which made her chuckle, Rein was being scolded by Sayuri and saying that she should keep her gambling cards away from the table, Mayura was calculating the day's budget, Natsuki was having her puppy look onto her mayo-filled dinner and Kuon and Shizuru were calmly sipping their tea. '_Nanaho?'_ she wondered. The land lady alced her food on her plate and she looked at the child. "where's Nanaho?"

"if you're looking for her, I bet she's in her room." Kuon replied, placing her tea cup to the side of her plate. "she said, and I quote: 'Shut up Ginga and I'm not hungry'. Something like that and she just stormed off to the second floor with a loud slam of her door." She said, remembering the scene of Nanaho passing by her with an unexplainable expression in her face.

"I see. Landlady, can I use the kitchen later?" she plans on making dinner for her friend and even if Nanaho said she wasn't hungry, she definitely knew her friend too well.

"ehe!" the landlady nodded in approval and went back into serving the others their food.

Smiling back at the landlady, Kanade slowly ate her food. She had her usuala playfulness towards Rino and gives Natsuki a sweet smile when their eyes meet. '_we are in the same boat Natsuki, we differ not when it comes to our most precious persons. And we tend not to give up on what we feel' _she said to her mind upon seeing Shizuru teasing Natsuki and Natsuki grumbling and blushing.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Zaki-kun:** O_o coffee….

**Natsuki:** oi zaki! Why the hell did you made them wait for so long to this update?!

**Zaki-kun:** … O_o

**Kanade:** oh my, Natsuki should forgive author-san. She did updated it now. *gives Zaki-kun coffee*

**Shizuru:** Kanade's right. now Natsuki should come here and give me another hug. leave Zaki-kun alone.

**Natsuki:** *grumbles, gives Shizuru a hug* I still don't get it why Zaki didn't updated this.

**Zaki-Kun:** *drank coffee in one gulp* ^w^ ahh! Whew! Thanks Kanade! ^w^

**Natsuki:** now will you answer my question? Shizuru not here! *stopping Shizuru from removing her clothes*

**Zak-kun:** oh that? Its simple. I have no idea and I want that when I update this, everyone won't be disappointed! Now as payment, Shizuru you can ravish you pup, Kanade I'll treat you to a cake at red ribbon! *pulled Kanade out of the scene*

**Shizuru:** fufufu! Zaki-kun indeed didn't made me disappointed. *evil smirk*

**Natsuki:** *gulp* help? _''


	19. Chapter 19:extra curricular

**A/N: wow took me long.. damn i got sick these past few days and last wednesday was my bday... thanks to those who greeted me through text and facebook ^-^**

**well here's chapter 19 of transfer school... i just noticed, many of you guys liked this fic rather than the others... sorry if i can't update fast enough, it's hard being a 4th year college of a programming course... T-T  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: extra curricular activities

"May I know who this fair lady is so that I can ask her for a dance?" Natsuki said valiantly, offering her hand towards the brunette infront of her. She has a dashing gentlewoman's smile that made everyone in the grassy field look at her dreamily and squealed.

The brunette whom Natsuki had asked for the name, reached out to grab her hand and be swiftly pulled up to stand up. She gave her a sweet smile as gratitude in helping her stand up. "Ara! it was sweet of you prince, but I must decline in answering who I am. But maybe I can give the prince her dance isf she wants to." She smiled and gently placed a hand over Natsuki's shoulder and waist, positioning themselves to a waltz.

But the sudden physical contact and sweetness in the brunette's voice made Natsuki blush furiously and her knees becoming weak, making her kneel down to the grass. "ah I can't do this!" she yelled out in frustration. She slumped down to the grass and turn over where she faced crimson eyes looking back at her. "I can't do this! This is lame!" she said out annoyingly.

Minamo, who was watching them together with the other student council members, stomped towards natsuki and hit her head with a rolled out soft bound book. "sempai! If you don't cooperate, your grades will be pulled down and you'll be pulled out of the setokai!" She whined, swaying the book up and down.

They were rehearsing for a small skit of a play as Natsuki's extracurricular project in her advance literature class since she had been giving her teacher glares whenever the opportunity to get close to Shizuru pops in her teacher's head and thus leaving her studies neglected. With the help of the setokai and the charms of the Kyoto-ben transfer student, they had persuaded their teacher to give Natsuki another chance. And the condition that their teacher gave to them is that Natsuki is to show a romantic skit that would make everyone in their advance literature class squeal in excite.

It was Minamo who prepared the 'cinderella dancing skit' for Natsuki and she had picked Shizuru as Cinderella since when she wanted to ask Kanade to play the part, she felt the temperature drop and two icy stares looked at her. One was from Nanaho and the other was from Shizuru. the Fuuka transfer student suggested to be the Cinderella since she was Natsuki's classmate and she clearly pointed out that she can help Natsuki boost her grades dramatically.

Natsuki sat up and rubbed her head where Minamo had hit her. She has annoyance printed all over her face but she couldn't let herself hurt the child. She harshly pointed the almost fainting fan girls with cartolinas in their hands watching them and growled. "why do we have to practice out here of all places?! Those 'Kaichou#1', 'Shizuru-megami', and I don't even wanna say what those fan girls wrote up with my name on it; are out here, distracting everything!" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. But her furrowing brows had ceased to furrow and turned to surprise when warm arms engulfed her into a gentle hug.

"ara, is my Natsuki already tired of practicing? We haven't even practiced the 'kissing' scene. Fufufufu." Shizuru, the one playing as Cinderella, teased. She snuggled closer to the blunette, with her head rested at Natsuki's back and her arms tightening its hold.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled out in surprise. she tried to struggle away from Shizuru's hold but the brunette's grip was tight and she couldn't do much of a movement.

The other council members decided to approached them and see why their prince charming had stopped practicing. They all sat near Natsuki who was still being hugged by Shizuru and Minamo who was reading the script.

"heh! I bet you're having fun in this huh Natsuki-san?" Nanaho taunted, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She has her arms crossed as she was seated near Kanade.

Natsuki raised her fist, giving Nanaho a death glare. She was about to retort but Shizuru pulled her back and Kanade suddenly held her raised fist. She blushed upon the two body contact and she swiped her hand away from Kanade's hold and she freed herself from Shizuru's hug. "Tch! I'll go back to the dorms. I don't care if I flunk advance lit, it's just a minor subject for me anyway." Natsuki said gruffly, standing up from the grass and walking away towards the dorms.

"oh my, I think Natsuki's in a bad mood." Kanade said worriedly, looking at the fleeing Natsuki. she looked at everyone who wasn't even worried at Natsuki.

"Natsuki-sempai's always in a bad, awful, dire mood!" Rein commented, nodding her head a few times. She was smirking knowingly that Natsuki was indeed always in a bad temper when people tend to get close to her.

Shizuru chuckled at Rein's way of speaking. The girl indeed amazed her with a synonymous sentences and she just couldn't help but chuckle. "ara, Rein-chan even if Natsuki's in a bad mood, she does look cute with it." she smiled making the gambler blush a bit.

"mou I can't let this stop here! I even made the script for her!" Minamo whined, tapping her foot to the grass. Her sister, Siena, beamed a smile and pulled her to a sisterly hug. "let her rest Minamo. Surely she had been blushing mentally at the whole skit practice and being with Shizuru-san might added that blush." she giggled seeing Natsuki flinch a little during their earlier practice when Shizuru held Natsuki's hand affectionately.

Everyone looked at the calm Shizuru who was waving at her own set of fans. They all sweatdropped when they saw half of her fans fainted and was caught by their co-fans. Seeing this made them realize why Natsuki hated fan girls and why was she always in a bad mood when they are outside the dorms.

"ne, ne, I think Shizuru-san should stop with entertaining the fans, aficionados, devotees!" Rein pointed out, snapping Shizuru from her 'must-please-fans' mode.

Since all of them are sitting at the grass, basking under the clearness of the blue sky and the gentle warm rays of the bright sun, the land lady came over to them carrying a basket which was filled with their supposed to be lunch. They all thanked the landlady and spread out the white/black checkered blanket and happily took out the packed lunch that was prepared for each of them.

"ara, ookini landlady. But can I ask, did Natsuki already eating her lunch?" Shizuru asked the landlady.

With a smiling nod and offering of green tea, the landlady said "ehe!" Shizuru gladly took the tea from her and took a calming sip from it. she also gave everyone green tea though Rino, Minamo and Nanaho ignored it, saying the tea was too bitter for them.

Kuon, who was silently eating her lunch which was a bento full of ceasar salad, smiled and looked at the slightly worried fuuka exchange student. "don't worry about her so much Shizuru-san. She is your bodyguard and also, she is capable of taking care of her own." She said knowingly since she had observed the seitokai bodyguard's daily routine.

"Kuon's right. even if Natsuki-san eats a lot of Mayonnaise which is a fattening substance, she does stay fit in her state. Though even the covert can't explain how she does that." Siena assured with a playful smile across her face. she then wiped her little sister's face who was smothered with some sandwich spread from the sandwich that she was eating.

Kanade looked at the direction of the dorms and sighed a little. She was also worried about Natsuki and she felt uneasy that they were all eating together but Natsuki wasn't there to join them. She has a slightly troubled look but her worries subsided when she felt a hand hold hers. She look beside her and saw Nanaho smiling at her.

"don't worry kaichou. She would be fine. Beside if you show that worried face of yours, Rino will be the one worried about you."

Hearing how the assault leader was also sure that Natsuki would be fine alone in the dorms, Shizuru had breathe easily and focused on her own lunch and decided to go and see Natsuki after eating. '_maybe she does need some alone-time.'_

At the dorms, Natsuki was in her room, drawing at a parchment paper with her spaghetti with mayonnaise lunch just beside her. she was drawing the whole Cinderella incident in which she was prince charming and Shizuru was Cinderella. She drew herself, wearing a tuxedo with her hair tied in a ponytail and she was offering her hand towards Shizuru with a gentleman's smile. Shizuru who was drawn wearing a Drop-waist taffeta ball gown with criss-cross bodice and beaded straps and side detailing and showing a sweet true smile while her hand is gently placed atop of Natsuki's offered hand. The drawing's background features ther classroom, which was the blackboard beside them that was decorated with fancy curtains and ribbons.

'_this is too picture perfect… and only picture perfect.'_ She sighed as she finished her drawing and placed her pencil down to the table. she felt her stomach rumbling and decided to start eating her food before she faints from lack of mayonnaise filled lunch.

Taking her plate of spaghetti towards the balcony, she gaze out to where she left the seitokai and placed her food down to the wide handrail. She leaned her sides to the handrail and jabbed her fork to her food, carefully mixing her mayo into the spaghetti as she also observe the seitokai's activities. She smiled knowing that Shizuru somehow didn't change. Always showing her fans her façade smile, accommodating to them like she actually cares and being just plain beautiful. She sighed and took a fork full of her food and placed it in her mouth. '_Shizuru… I wonder… did you ever think I'm not like your fans that likes you yet can't see who you are?'_ she wondered. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift on her past.

~_flashback, a few weeks after Natsuki met Shizuru~ _

_They were at the rose garden and Shizuru had just finished with her council meeting. They were going to have their usual lunch together and she was waiting for the fuuka kaichou to come and have lunch. Her heart fluttered seeing how Shizuru gracefully walked towards her with a smile that she knew that she's the only one to be given._

"_Natsuki! look I found this addressed to me during our meeting." A smiling Shizuru said, showing her a parchment paper with a drawing of herself in a flower garden, smiling. "though I wonder who drew this, the only clue is 'K'." Shizuru wondered, sitting next to her at the bench._

_She smiled back and mentally blushed seeing how Shizuru was happy to receive her drawing. She mentally sighed in relief knowing that Shizuru didn't suspect her as the artist who drew the artwork. "maybe one of your fans drew that for you." she said coldly, maintaining her 'ice princess' image. She smirked and grabbed her mayo sandwich from her bag and took a huge bite at it._

_She drew that drawing for Shizuru. She wanted to express her feeling to her friend in a way she can't be known and for her friend not to be disgusted in her type of feelings. She assumed Shizuru was straight since she never showed any interest in the same sex, thus giving her the fear of confessing and being rejected aswell as losing her most precious friend._

"_I wonder who drew this. The way the drawing seems so realistic, so full of emotions that the artist pour everything he or she feels." Shizuru explained, still admiring the drawing. _

'_hell she noticed that?! Please don't let her think it's me who drew it.' she mentally hoped, trying hard to coop up her inner feelings. When she saw no sign of Shizuru crossing in her mind that she drew the artwork, she sighed in relief. "heh! I bet your fans just want you to know they love you. they are crazy afterall, following you around and saying Shizuru-sama or Fujino-sama." she snickered, swallowing up the last piece of her mayo sandwich._

_Shizuru playfully slapped her shoulder and chuckled at her comment. She laughed aswell for a few moments until she felt warm arms enclosed her in a gentle hug. she blushed feeling Shizuru and inhaling the brunette's sweet tea scent as she couldn't move away._

"_I don't need their affection. Natsuki's all the affection I need. It's true and not a blind affection that everyone has." Shizuru whispered to her. She felt her heart soaring at what she heard and was yelling out to confess her locked up feelings. She denied what her heart says and wriggled her way out of her friend's hug with a full face blush. _

"_mou! Don't hug me and say stupid stuff like that! Geez!" she whined, sliding away from Shizuru and using the movement to hide her suddenly shivered body. 'thank god for my bad ass attitude! If I didn't moved away, I she might felt me shivering at her touch.' She nervously glared at her friend which somehow had no effect._

_Shizuru chuckled and stood up from the bench and smiled at her. "even if you say those, I know you don't mean that what I said was stupid. Now c'mon, those people might realize where to look and finally come across this paradise of ours." She took out a violet cloth and wiped the small mayonnaise smudge on the blunette's cheek and gave the cloth to her. "_

_She looked at Shizuru and then at the cloth. At first she was hesitant to hold it but the fact that Shizuru might be sad if she declined crossed her mind. 'sad Shizuru=big nono!' she took the brunette's hand and stood up with her aid. "thanks…" she mumbled, grabbing the handkerchief and stuffing them at her uniform's pockets._

"_ara, then shall we go back to our rooms? I shall be waiting later for my ride Nat-su-ki" Shizuru playfully smiled and left her but with the gesture to follow her back to school grounds. With a snort and a smirk, she followed her kaichou friend with the thought of another happy lunch. 'how I wish you know how much I enjoy your company, Shizuru.'_

_~end of flashback~_

The bell rang which indicate that lunch was over snapped Natsuki from her reminisce. She was still at her room's balcony and had finished her food. She sighed as she gazes back to the whole seitokai and saw that they aren't there anymore. She picked up her utensils and turned around to the direction of her room but when she had turned around, she almost dropped her plate when she saw Shizuru, leaning at the door frame with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"ara, it's nice you finally noticed me my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said melodiously. She pushed off from the door frame and approached the startled blunette. "I've been calling you for a few times now."

Natsuki blinked a few times and blushed upon processing what her brunette friend told her. '_damn! I must've been too occupied in what I was thinking that I didn't hear her!'_ she mentally scolded herself. She cursed silently and looked at Shizuru. "sorry… you need anything?" she asked coldly.

The brunette looked at what Natsuki was carrying and took it away from her hands. Though seeing the small yellowy substance that had stick to the plate's surface brought her internal shivers, she maintained her composure and held the plate. "it's nice that Natsuki ahd finished her meal, despite the fact she was too deep in thought to unconsciously eat her own lunch." She said, chuckling slightly as she remembers Natsuki eating her lunch in a trance-like state.

The blunette's mouth fell open. Her face turned into red and she felt herself being an idiot infront of Shizuru. she felt a hand gently closed her open mouth and brushed it by her flared up cheeks. she felt the hand rested itself atop of her cheek and she found herself staring at crimson eyes.

Crimson was also staring at emeralds. The deep green pools of which she had missed over when the blunette had left her. she watched her own reflection from the blunette's eyes, reading what's behind those gleams. She felt her lips tugged up, forming a mischievous smile when she saw the red hue across the blunette's cheeks. she removed her hand that's been resting n Natsuki's cheek and she shifted her gaze onto the blunette's whole face. "is Natsuki liking what she sees?" she teased, snapping Natsuki out of her lost gaze.

Immediately after hearing and seeing Shizuru's tease, Natsuki's brows furrowed and she grabbed the plate from the brunette's hands. "baka!" she grumbled, stomping away from the brunette. She exited her room, thinking that she had to get away from Shizuru and that she also has to return her plate back to the kitchen.

Shizuru just chuckled. She knew that her tease had made Natsuki slight annoyed again but she was sure that it didn't push the blunette into anger. She turned around and walked towards the railings. She sighed and looked at the scenery of the whole Miyagami gakuen. "this place is amazing. I guess Natsuki must've been happy here." She mused, looking to the campus grounds, the green forest and the clear ocean. she laughed when she saw some of hers, Natsuki's and Kanade's fans gathered by the tree at the grass fields. "it seems wherever I go, I get to be followed by my fans." She chuckled.

She turned around and leaned herself to the railings, closing her ruby eyes she held her breath for a second as she tried to reminisce her past. "Natsuki…"

At the dorm kitchen, Natsuki had just finished cleaning her plate and returned it to the dish cabinet. She felt her nose itch and she sneezed a little loud, making the landlady, which is cleaning the table counter, look at her. "sorry… water must've entered my nose." She apologized, rubbing her nose with her violet handkerchief.

"ehe?" the landlady looked at what Natsuki was holding and tilted hr head.

Natsuki's left brow rose and looked at what the landlady was looking at. "oh this?" she raised her handkerchief to the level of her nose. "someone very close to me gave me this when I was in junior high." She explained, tucking the cloth back to her pockets. She smiled softly and bowed her head to the landlady. "well that was an awesome lunch. Thank you." she left the kitchen and headed back to her room. '_thank god today is rest day. I can relax without thinking about school work or bodyguarding the two.'_ She mentally sighed in relief as she made her way to the stairs.

"oh is that you Natsuki? will you please help me find Rino?" a worried Kanade asked, stopping Natsuki from her tracks.

"Rino's missing? I thought that kid clings to you like glue?" Natsuki asked flatly, her mind laughing a bit at how she refer the puppeteer to her charge. She always saw Rino near Kanade whenever they have free time and since the kid was practically Kanade's loving cousin, she don't want the kid to be sad. Then she remembered she saw Rino playing with Minamo and Nanaho by the living area. She found it odd that Nanaho was playing with the two but she ignored it since she was on her way to the kitchen.

"hey, I think I saw her by the living area. She was with Nanaho and minamo." She pointed the living area with a bored look on her face.

Kanade's worried look lightens and she sighed in relief hearing that Rino was safe with Nanaho. "Rino had nightmares last night and I'm afraid of making her feel alone." She explained.

Natsuki nods her head and excused herself. "I know that kid's alone by name but she has you and the whole seitokai as her family. Don't worry too much about her." she said before leaving Kanade and making her way back to her room. '_damn I'm so cool!'_ she mentally smirked at how she saw Kanade's relieved reaction at her words.


	20. chapter 20: a play or not a play?

**chapter 20: a play or not a play?**

The warm breeze filled the whole Miyagami gakuen campus. The school which was made especially for the Jinguuji heiress to enter school just like her friend, Nanaho. A perfect all girls' school to some and the perfect job opportunity to those who works there.

Each class is having their lecture with students who are willing to learn and participate.

"I believe the correct answer to that is 1876." A smiling Siena answered when her teacher asked the year Bell invented telephone. Her teacher had asked another question about the first launch of telstar satellite and the setokai accountant had raised her hand.

"The answer is July 10, 1962 to February 21, 1963." Mayura answered meekly.

The science labs students are conducting different experiments.

"Ah! Kuon don't hog all of the sulfur! I still need some of those!" Nanaho said with an annoyed look on her eyes.

"I'm not hogging it Nanaho. It's your fault that yours had been all used up." Kuon replied.

Campus kitchens are filled with students of home economics class.

"Ne puuchan, do you think kaichou would want a cake?" Rino asked happily to her puppet.

The puppet opens its mouth. "yep! Now start baking Rino."

"oi I'm the one who would bake for Kanade-kaichou!" Kaori said with fire in her eyes and a mixer in her hand.

"nya! I bet your cake wouldn't taste as good as Rino. Right Rino? Eh?" the puppet saw it's holder's face smeared in batter. "Alright... The two of you would bake a cake." he said in defeat.

Minamo laughed at how Rino looked for a few seconds before turning her attention to her own creation. She smiled and took a deep whiff of the sweet aroma of her freshly baked brownies. "I'll give this to nee-chan!" she said happily.

The gymnasium is full of life by the determination of the athletic students.

"Sayuri catch!" the gambler said as she passed the ball to her glasses-wearing friend. Sayuri caught the ball and had aimed for a layup shot which added a point to the two assault member's team. The two gave each other a high five for both of the good assist and the nice shot.

"We're great! Awesome! Magnificent!" Rein said in enthusiasm, hugging her friend tightly.

Sayuri nodded and just smiled softly at her gambling friend. "Yes we are."

The grounds are filled with happy students that followed their kaichou and the vehicle squad captain on their way to their class.

The setokai kaichou smiled at her fans and gave them a small wave of her hand. The assault captain looked at her kaichou with a sleepy expression and smiled a little when she saw how her kaichou was being very happy.

"Boss seems happy. Because of Kuga and Rino? The red head asked in English.

Kanade looked at her and beamed a smile. "Cindy, its kaichou. Anyway, it seems so. Natsuki is someone out of the ordinary. Much like you, Nanaho, Rino, and the rest of the setokai." She said in a cheery tone. She and Cindy had arrived inside the campus and went on their way to their classes, leaving the Jinguuji fan club unattended by kanade.

Life in Miyagami is peaceful. As everyone enjoyed their stay at such prestigious school, the place made it such a remarkable place to stay---

"TO HELL WITH YOU AND THIS PATHETIC SUBJECT!" Natsuki yelled out which echoed through the whole class and their neighboring classrooms.

---Or not. To a certain blunette, the day was just horrible.

Natsuki was in her advance literature class, glaring at her teacher while Shizuru was silently smiling as she watched her bodyguard argue with their teacher about certain matters. The matter, as made the angry blunette angry, was the fact she has to present the small skit her teacher had made her do to pass her subject. But as stubborn as a mule, the setokai bodyguard just wouldn't give up.

The other classmates of the blunette were busier imagining how the play would turn out. how Natsuki would act so valiantly around Shizuru, who was put to the part as Cinderella. All of them wished that they were to be in the brunette's shoes but the thought of how the beautiful, Fuukan exchange student's glare would make them feel hell as to touch the ice princess, gave them the fear of not trying.

A loud slam of the palm to the green chalkboard boomed at the advance lit class and everyone, who wasn't Natsuk, turned their attention to the teacher. Her teacher's face was etched with both annoyance and anger towards the blunette. "Kuga! If you won't do this you'll fail my subject!" she practically yelled at the lazy blunette who was looking outside. She felt her veins starting to apprear in her forehead. "For Christ sake Kuga! Of all the Setokai members I've handled, you're the most handful!"

Natsuki ignored her teacher and stood up from her seat, picking up her bag from behind her chair and swung it to her back as she starts to make her way towards the room's back door. "I'm outta here." she said without even looking at her teacher. She heard her teacher yelling some sermons and a few curses but she didn't mind them. She reached for the door's handle but came to a complete stop, or freeze, when a sweet Kyoto-ben accent rings to her ears.

"Ara, sensei shouldn't force my Natsuki. But if it's to help her, may I be the prince and someone else from the class can take the part of princess?" Shizuru said with a sweet, façade smile that she can use to trap their teacher to her plea.

Hearing the request of the Kyoto-ben brunette made their teacher forget Natsuki and focus her attention, which has a wide smile, toward Shizuru. She went towards Shziuru's desk and gave the brunette a flirting wink.

"oh? If that's what Fujino-chan wants then who am I to argue?" the teacher said in a flirting manner. She leaned down to the brunette, with their faces inches apart with a seductive smile plastered on her face. "well then since the pretty lady requested then I'll be your princess." She placed her right index finger under Shizuru's chin and slowly closing the gap between them.

'_ew, ew, eww! Teacher too close, not Natsuki, EWW!'_ Shizuru's mind began to put up a small video of her holding a naginata and pointing it at her teacher's neck and giving her the most dangerous glare she can muster. But her thoughts were cut short when the said finger was retracted from her chin by a strong gripped hand. She looked at the owner of the strong hand and saw a fuming blunette with rage shown onto her beautiful emerald orbs.

"NEVER TOUCH SHIZURU OR YOU'LL DIE." Raging Natsuki threatened. She has her hand gripped tight on her teacher's wrist and her left upper lip twitching slightly which showed her pearly white sharp cannines. She flung her teacher's wrist aside and looked at Shizuru. She saw the brunette had an amused look on her face and she couldn't help but to calm down. Her enraged eyes slowly faltered and let out a deep inaudible sigh. "One day you'll be the death of me…" she whispered.

The whole classroom went dead silent. The teacher painfully rubbed her wrist but kept it low as the delinquent student and the fuukan exchange student looked at each other. Emeralds stares at crimson and everyone felt that something would definitely happen.

To everyone's surprise, Natsuki slowly walked to Shizuru's side, bowed gently and reached out her hand to the brunette. "May I know who this fair lady is so that I can ask her for a dance?" she asked huskily, giving the brunette a dashing smile that even their classmates find very handsome.

Shizuru suppressed a giggle and just looked up to the dashing princely Natsuki. She knew the line that Natsuki spoke and she immediately decided to play along. Giving her dashing Natsuki a sweet smile and placed her hand atop of Natsuki's offered one and let her be pulled up by the blunette. She responded by a sweet smile as gratitude in helping her stand up from her seat. "Ara! it was sweet of you prince, but I must decline in answering who I am. But maybe I can give the prince her dance if she wants to." Said to the blunette as she guided her prince to the front row.

"Well then I shall call you my princess." Natsuki said, positioning themselves to a small waltz.

Shizuru chuckled. "Ara, my prince had already claimed me her princess." She smiled and let the silent dance go on with the both of them, thinking that they are in a fairytale where she is the princess and Natsuki is her prince.

Natsuki silently smiled and swayed through the silent music. Waltzing gently, she ignored all the swooning classmates and the wolf whistles hey give towards them. She was lost in her own fantasy. A fantasy between her and Shizuru. She felt her heart thumping loudly when her princess snuggled closer to her as they continue on dancing.

"You know, I fell inlove with you at first sight." Natsuki said while gracefully taking the lead in their waltz. She wasn't thinking of anything at the moment and her mind was going on autopilot.

The brunette smiled at her partner. "Is that so? Ara I didn't know the prince was such a flirt." She chuckled slightly. She felt her heart slowly beating faster than normal but decided to ignore it. "But it's an honor to be told as such by you."

Natsuki raised a brow upon hearing the brunette's comment. "You must think I jest fair lady? Clearly everyone could see how beautiful you are and to my eyes, I can see that you are also beautiful at heart." She affectionately tightened her hold on the brunette as she glided their dancing gracefully. "Everyone would ask for your attention at first glance…" she stopped for a while and looked at the window which shows the blue sky. "Or you love per chance." She said with a sigh before continuing their dance.

Everyone was gazing at them with hearts in their eyes. They find the two a perfect match as they could see the look that the two give to each other. As they could see how the dance, looks and gestures they do, it wasn't like a small play that was supposed to be. Instead to their heart-filled sight, the two was somewhat, confessing to each other.

"I wish this could be forever." Shizuru said, sighing a little as she danced with Natsuki. She buried her head at the blunette's shoulders, smelling the perfume that her friend had put on.

Natsuki tensed up upon feeling the hot exhales of the brunette. She shook her head to regain her focus on what she's doing and stopped to look at the brunette. "This would never end princess. For I will forever be with you." she said softly. Pushing the brunette gently away from her shoulders and looked straight at her crimson eyes, she smiled and kneeled down in one knee with her right hand holding Shizuru's own right hand. "Will you be my bride princess?" she asked huskily, beaming a wide smile to Shizuru.

The sudden proposal made the entire class squeal. They find Natsuki, kneeling infront of Shizuru and asking for marriage, very sweet aswell as romantic. They all envied Shizuru for being the lead female on their small play, since it was a surprise for them to see Natsuki really doing her project. Even their teacher found it very romantic and decided to grade them based on their acting skills.

The brunette was taken aback by Natsuki's question. She took it not as a line but as a real proposal from her bodyguard. '_Natsuki… are you really proposing to me?' _she asked herself, looking at Natsuki's emerald orbs that show a glint of hope for a positive heart pounded fast she swore her face was going o blush if she won't stop staring at the blunette's handsome smile._ 'It's either she means this or she's a good actress.' _She blinked a few times to clear what she's seeing from the blunette. She opened her mouth slightly to answer but the school bell suddenly rang thatindicated the end of class. "I guess the bell had rung and it's time for my leave prince. It was…." she smiled at Natsuki and pulled her hand back. "Fun dancing with you. Maybe one day, when the two of us meet again, I can tell you how I really feel. By that time I hope you believe me." she walked towards her chair at the back and grabbed her bag. "Goodbye prince." She said in a lonely voice as she exited their classroom.

Natsuki was stunned. She was still kneeling down on one knee and has her sight on the closed door which the brunette had just exited. But she was not alone, even her classmates and her teachers were shocked at the sudden exit part of the so-called princess.

"Well she didn't have to do the 'running away by 12 midnight's bell' part." The teacher stated with a still shocked look on her face. She had a few approving nods from her students that agreed to what she had said. She looked at Natsuki who was frowning and was on her way to her seat. "Well it seems Kuga-san had passed my subject for the time being. I guess I should congratulate Fujino-san for her efforts to this log-head." She said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Natsuki yelled with her brows twitching in annoyance.

The teacher felt danger when Natsuki had started to be her normal self again. she grabbed her things from her table and ran towards the open door. "Class dismissed!" she yelled out through the corridor as she ran for her life.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and fixed her bag before making her way to the exit of the classroom. She ignored all the praised that her classmates had given her and to those who even dared touch her received a full, terrifying death glare. _'tch! That woman would be dead if she wasn't my teacher. The hell with grades! I just did that to let her know that Shizuru must not be touched!' _ She grumbled and lazily walked towards the exit. She decided to go hang around the setokai office to avoid any fan attack.

Back at Shizuru, she was at the ladies comfort room looking at her face to the mirror which has a few water beads running down from her cheeks. She had rinsed her face away of her blush that she was trying so hard to suppress the moment Natsuki had given her a smile. She placed her right hand above her chest and felt the fast heartbeat that her heart was emitting. '_my heart… ara Natsuki's way in words has such a tremendous effect.'_ Her lips slightly curved upward and she dropped her hand to her side. '_her dashing smile had this effect on me while Reito didn't. I do believe I am inlove with her.'_ she trailed her thoughts on the blunette's previous acting. '_I hope she too would believe that I have loved her the same way but I was just too dense in my own feelings thinking that it was a friendly emotion.' _ The realizations came to a halt and she decided to go to her next class before she was marked late.

But the two wasn't the only ones who are having a bit love problem. At the Miyagami setokai meeting room, Nanaho was sitting alone at the round table and has her head down to the table. Grunting loudly, the assault captain rammed her closed fist to the hard table. "I can't even think of anything! I don't want to lose her!" she yelled out loud. She was confident that nobody will hear her due to the fact that everybody is at their own classes.

"I'm her bodyguard but I'm feeling this way for her!! Darn it!" she yelled out again, pounding her right fist to the table.

"So what if you feel something for your ward?" a voice said in a mocking tone.

Nanaho quickly spun around to see who spoke to her and found the setkai bodyguard, leaning at the door frame with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. She scowled at her intruder and leaned back at her chair, ignoring the blunette's presence.

Natsuki smirked and pushed back from the fame and went to sit beside the assault team captain. "ignoring me won't help you." she said lazily, leaning at the backrest of her own chair with hands at the back of her head.

The fuukukaichou twitched a brow when she heard Natsuki speak again. "this is something far more trivial Natsuki-san. Kanade isn't someone you can go up to and say you feelings." She groaned.

"how so? She isn't a princess."

"yes she is. She's the Jinguuji heiress, same rank as an actual princess. She OWNS this school, this lot, aswell as the whole Miyagami Island."

Natsuki tilted her head a little, confused in how the kaichou could own the whole island. they were all still highschool and it's impossible to own such a place. "you're joking." She said in disbelief.

But the auburn-haired captain glared at her subordinate seriously. She placed both her elbows to the table and rested her chin atop of her clasped hands. "You don't know Kanade too well Natsuki-san. She is the only heir of the Jinguuji conglomerate and thus in protection of her life, her family bought this whole maximum security island to be her own school." she explained.

The blunette scoffed at Nanaho's explanation. "this explains a lot. I was wondering why everyone was so protective of the kaichou. but to the topic, is that why you can't fall for her? because she's a Jinguuji?" the blunette asked in a serious manner.

Nanaho just nodded her head for an aswer to the blunette. She took a deep sigh and had now rested her forehead at her clasped hands. "It's because the family would think low of Kanade if I were to confess my feelings." She took another sigh. "I was her bodyguard actually. At an early age, I was trained to protect the next heir of the Jinguuji family, but she freed me from that. but as I could see her at that time, she was lonely. Therefore I decided to be with her, by her side always so that she won't be lonely anymore."

Natsuki's lips formed a soft smile. she could see that the assault captain could feel love towards their kaichou. Removing her left hand from the back of her head and placing it atop of Nanaho's hair, she gently patted the assault captain's head in comfort. "I'm not good in comforting and such but I could see how much you value the kaichou." she said in concern. Nanaho looked up to her in confusion. " if it would help, the kaichou is just toying with me. you know what I mean." She stopped pating Nanaho in the head and stood up from her seat.

"I know. Thanks Natsuki-san." Nanaho said in appreciation.

Natsuki smirked and stretched her arms upward. "no need. Besides, it's the least I could do. Now I'll be on my way. Thank you aswell Nanaho-fuukukaichou!" she said happily as she made a dash out of the office.

The sudden exit of Natsuki made Nanaho tilt her head to the side and raised a brow confusingly. "what's she's running away for?" she asked to no one.

*ding ding ding* "calling the assault captain! Natsuki Kuga had skipped class again!" the loud speaker that's connected to the teacher's faculty echoed to the office. "I repeat! Natsuki Kuga had skipped class again!" the speaker repeated.

Nanaho's question was answered. She had now realized why Natsuki was thanking her also even if she didn't do anything for the blunette. Bolting up from her seat, she run after the blunette who had escaped her unknown crime. "NATSUKI KUGA! I'LL HANG YOU BY THE MANGO TREE WITH FIRE ANT IF I EVER CATCH YOU!" she yelled while running after Natsuki who was 100meters away from her.

"HEY ATLEAST I HELPED!" the blunette answered back, keeping her distance away from the angry Nanaho as possible.

They ran out of the setokai building and onto the fields. They even passed the other setokai members with Shizuru, having a picnic at the grassy ground.

"those two are very much alike." Kuon said.

"pingpon! VERY MUCH alike Kuon. Don't you agree, kaichou? Fujino-san?" Siena asked, looking at the kaichou and former fuuka kaichou which was clamly sipping tea with a smile on their faces.

The puppet in Rino's hand rose up and started flapping it's cotton-filled mouth. "I could say the same with those two aswell. Hey Rino, Kaori, give the food to kaichou." he ordered which the puppeteer gladly oblige and gave Kanade a slice of cake while Kaori gave the others aswell.

The pale-violet haired kaichou thanked her loving cousin and looked at the running bodyguards. "it seems those two are having fun."

The girl beside her nodded her head and put up a façade smile. "indeed they are Kanade. But those two aside, I won't lose to you Kanade Jinguuji." Shizuru said with fire in her bloody eyes.

The Jinguuji heiress chuckled and nods her head. "then do your best Shizuru I won't lose either.." she dared. " even if you are Natsuki-san's object of affection." She chuckled again, hoping it would provoke the fuukan kaichou to act according to her heart's desire.

"Natsuki won't be yours and I'll make sure of it." Shizuru replied, smiling one of her vicous, venoumous smiles.

The others looked at the two kaichou and felt some evil aura looming out. they shivered at the sight of the two, smiling at each other while having such competitive intent at the back of those smiles.

"women inlove are so scary." Puuchan remarked which everyone except Kanade and Shizuru agreed to.


	21. Chapter 21: Dinner trouble

Author's Note: i lost count on how long this story has been in hiatus... been rather busy in this rollercoaster life of mine haha! but anyway, with the multiple threats, pleading, stalking and such from almost everyone i know,,, you guys know who you are,, here is the next chapter for transfer school.

to all my fans/reviews: thank you so much for still reading/reviewing/liking my stories. maybe now i have alot of timei can update faster.. i think.. but i'll do my best,,

As usual, i don't own Mai Hime/Otome series and Gokujo Setokai.~

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dinner trouble**

"Why did I have to be punished like this…" Natsuki complained as she washes the vegetables that will be prepared by the landlady. Nanaho punished her due to her skipping stunt again and this time, Kanade couldn't protect her since the Miyagami kaichou is busy with tutoring Rino and the fact that Nanho insisted Natsuki should be punished to learn not to skip class again. The assault captain pointed out that Natsuki's skipping stunts is giving the setokai a bad image.

She sighed and brought the vegetables to the table where the landlady is busy mixing the other ingredients for their dinner. She sat down on the stool and laid her head on the table, watching the child prepare their dinner. The landlady looked at her and gave her a cheery smile to which she gave no thought of smiling back, though a small smile that is.

The landlady took a few moments away from preparing their dinner and prepared Natsuki a cup of tea. She can sense that the blunette was feeling down and she remembered that a certain transfer student told her that tea can calm someone down. She gave the tea to Natsuki and received a 'thanks' from the blunette, which she smiled back in response.

Natsuki looked at her tea cup and stared at the swirling tea leaves. "You know, tea can calm someone very fast. Especially me who I think you've notice is a hot head." Natsuki said, chuckling at her own antics. She saw the landlady nodded a response as she skillfully chopped and mince the vegetables, indicating she already knew the said trivia.

A sigh escaped the rebel's lips, placing the teacup down on the table. "Being here in Miyagami can be tiring sometimes." She spoke out, knowing that the landlady would just hear her out. She sigh again and turned her head to the side and watch Machi cook. "Ne landlady, can I go out now? I already cleaned every inch of this kitchen not to mention even the vegetables." Natsuki asked, hoping the landlady is kind enough to let her go.

Seeing how the transfer student was feeling bored and the fact that dinner will be ready in an hour, the landlady just decided to agree with Natsuki. With a swift smile, Natsuki happily jumped off the stool and ran out of the kitchen by the back door since she knows that a certain assault captain is hanging around the dorm living room.

When she found freedom from her punishment, she dashed to the garden to avoid any possibility of meeting Nanaho and dragging her back to the kitchen. She strolled around the cobbled steps and admired the small scenery of the garden. She went to the nearest bench and sat down to rest her legs. Leaning her head back and looked up to the tree that's giving shade to her, she inhaled the fresh air and slowly calmed her down.

Her mind drifted off to a certain brunette with crimson colored eyes. The thought of her ward gave her stomach a few flips and her heart skipping a beat. She really can't imagine that Shizuru was attending Miyagami aswell. She intended to run away from the brunette, to hide her feelings which until now she knows (or thinks) it's not being reciprocated the way she wanted it to be. Even if the brunette had told her she was feeling the same, it was something far to be real. She was in denial that Shizuru feels the same way as hers.

"Oh my, I never knew Natsuki can be a nature lover." A sweet alluring voice said, breaking the tranquility of Natsuki's 'escape Nanaho – hide from her' and 'debate my lovelife' time.

Natsuki frowned and looked at who intruded on her alone/no-yelling-nanaho time. She saw a smiling Kanade, with her hair dancing along the breeze that gave her an elegant aura. For some unknown reason, the said aura is reminding her of a certain Kyoto-ben brunette. "What now kaichou?" she asked irritably.

Kanade giggled and gestured if she can sit beside the blunette. She received a cold yet approved reply and she gladly sat beside Natsuki. "I see Natsuki escaped her punishment from Nanaho. Such a bad puppy." She chuckled when Natsuki shrugged and gave her a puppy pout. "No worries, I won't tell Nanaho of your actions."

The rebel sighed in relief and tilted her head back, looking at the tree again. She can sense that Kanade was just sitting beside her, looking at no particular place. "What brings you here kaichou?" she asked, not bothering to look at Kanade.

Kanade smiled at Natsuki even though the rebellious student is not looking at her. "I just happen to see a lost wolf wandering around the garden." She joked, gaining Natsuki's blushing attention. She giggled and left herself relax under Natsuki's presence. A minute of silence engulfed the both of the, Natsuki lazily looking at the leaves of the tree while Kanade just sat there quietly. "Is it hard Natsuki?

"Is it hard what kaichou?" Natsuki inquired with a raise of a brow. She sat up straight and looked at Kanade in a bored manner. She could see by the kaichou's eyes that she is suffering emotionally.

Kanade sighed and leaned back. She felt her breathing starting to get heavy and her tears welling up. "Is it hard, to be near with the person you love yet cannot have a mutual feeling in return?" her voice trailed of sadness and pain. Her gentle hand slowly raised to her chest and held on to her clothes. "How can you stand being near her even if you have been hurt by her before?"

The blunette scratched her head and closed her left eye. "That's kinda annoying to think actually." She leaned back aswell and placed an arm around the pale violet haired kaichou. "You are a princess but you are also human. That Nanaho is such an idiot like me that she's too afraid of loving a person of your status." She said in a bored manner. She pulled Kanade close to her and made sure that the kaichou is warm enough. "And Nanaho will kill me if I let you freeze out here." Her voice carried both worry and fear. Worried that Nanaho might strangle her for not doing her job and fear if a certain brunette would find her in that certain predicament.

The pale-haired kaichou smiled and snuggled close to Natsuki's warmth. A small smile etched on her face, reaching to grab hold of Natsuki's arms over her and making them hold her even tighter. She took this opportunity as comfort for her own sadness. '_I envy you Natsuki. You finally earned the love of the person you like yet you turn a blind eye from it. You are scared of the possibility that the current events, your reality, are just a dream.'_ She thought of, thinking of how Natsuki just needs a push to accept things. "If only I have met you sooner Natsuki." Her voice carried the gentleness of her own nature and the truth in her own words.

Natsuki's face showed slight redness by the closeness of the setokai president to her. "Even if we did kaichou, I doubt I can stand on Nanaho's position. It is as I can say… destiny?" she stated, giving the girl in her arms a wryly grin, indicating that what they might've feel can never be. Yet having the said female around her arms gave her the feeling of nervousness, as if someone is watching their closeness. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Kanade who gave her an inquiring look. "Kaichou, it's getting late. We better get inside and eat. And those two covert-ops should get back to their dorms and have dinner." She said aloud, removing her arms around Kanade and started walking away, with Kanade following her.

A few meters away, the sound of rustling bushes and trees filled the area. Two females came out and looked at each other through the slits of their black facemask. Both pointed at each other and a few secnds shook their head in denial. It is as if both are mentally talking with each other on how Natsuki knew of their presence.

Inside, everyone was already seated around the table as the landlady was preparing their food. An eerie aura filled the air as Nanaho glared at Natsuki while Shizuru gave Kanade a freezing smile. This gave Natsuki a weird feeling that it was all her fault. '_crap! Did Nanaho found out I skipped her punishment?'_ she thought, feeling a little nervous as Nanaho kept on glaring at her. She tried to look at Shizuru but the exchange student was emitting the same chilling aura thus avoiding her gaze aswell.

Noticng the eerie silence, Kanade placed her utensils down gently and looked around the table. Stopping her focus on her assault captain and transfer student."Oh my, is there anything wrong? Nanaho? Shizuru?" Kanade asked, breaking the icy silence that filled the area. Her calm aura had broken the icy silence and gave the remaining members to breathe easily.

The setokai assault captain grumbled as she ignored Kanade's question and diverting her attention to the food on her plate. Shizuru on the other hand just chuckled and took sip of the tea that the landlady served to her. Both seemed to ignore the setokai president and just continued eating their dinner.

The other members of the setokai was feeling rather scared at the tension around the dinning table. Rino was practically silent as she ate her food and even the gambler is staying quiet under the tension. Natsuki noticed the eerie silence from her team members is something out of the ordinary, decided to pick up the pace in eating so that she can go to her room immediately to avoid any future food-fight.

Kanade tapped Natsuki's shoulder as the blunette bodyguard is indulging herself on her mayo-slathered food. The blunette took a glance on Kanade which gave her a sweet smile and wiped something off the side of her mouth using her thumb and licked the said thumb clean. "You had some mayonnaise there." Kanade said sweetly, making Natsuki blush a little. The Miyagami kaichou was amused to see the bodyguard blushing but unknown to her, the assault captain and transfer student is trying their best to keep their cool while the others can feel the tension rising. But all tension broke loose when Kanade decided to give Natsuki a kiss as a sign of appreciation of the thanks that Natsuki gave her. "It's no problem Natsuki." Kande said innocently as if the kiss was no big deal at all.

"KAICHOU!" "Kanade!" All yelled out aside from Kuon, Siena and ofcourse, Kanade who was still smiling innocently.

Shizuru Pulled Natsuki away from Kanade's reach while Nanaho did the same with Kanade. The blunette was still blushing furiously as her head inbetween her friend's bosoms while the said friend is glaring at Kande with those crimson eyes.

Nanaho, on the other hand, was scolding Kande, due to the minor display of affection to the bodyguard. "Kaichou, how many time have I told you, don't do anything that would give you in a disturbing predicament." She lectured the one who started all commotion. She rubbed her temple, easing away the headache that is building from all of the events that happened lately. She took a deep breath and gave Kanade a weary look. "Really now Kaichou, you should really stop playing around." Her voice was weak and less commanding. Being the assault captain and vice president of their school is stressful to her, add up a certain pale violet haired kaichou being the cause of some rule breaking and innocent misbehavior herself. She sighed and slumped her shoulders down. "I'm going out." She voiced out, walking out of the dinning area. Leaving everyone in a state of shock.

Kanade watched as her vice-president left the area and she fel her heart broke upon seeing it. Never did Nanaho left her so willingly and it brought her panic though she hid It perfect ly with her concerned look. "Nanaho…" she whispered. She turned her attention to her bodyguard who has a certain exchange student clinging on her arm. "Natsuki?" her voice was low as if she's trying to convey her feelings to the blunette.

"My work in the council starts and ends during school hours. Do whatever you like." Natsuki stated, having a blank stare at her ward. She walked passed everyone, with Shizuru in tow, and preceded to the stairs leading to the dorm rooms.

Both Siena and Kuon had pushed the younger occupants of the room into going back to their dinner and giving their pale haired kaichou a 'go-signal' nod for her to follow Nanaho. Kande smiled a little and excused herself and left aswell to follow her childhood friend.

At Natsuki's room, she slumped down on the couch and groaned loudly. She buried her head under the pillow to ignore the fact she was hearing some girlish giggles from her roommate.

"Natsuki's very tired I see." A muffled groan escaped from Natsuki's current position and Shizuru counted this as a yes. She was seated on the bed, reading a thick book that has a foreign cover and sneaking a few glances on her blunette bodyguard. They stayed quiet for a while when the sound of Shizuru's phone filled the room. Curious to who was calling, Natsuki lifted a small part of the pillow and secretly looked at Shizuru picking up the call.

"Hello? Reito?" she sounded surprised

Hearing Shizuru mentioned Reito's name snapped Natsuki out of her tired state and she sat up, glaring at Shizuru. '_Why the hell is he calling you?' _Natsuki thought as she glaring sternly at her ward.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki when she noticed that Natsuki was glaring at her. She understood the glare and tried to focus on what Reito was saying since she can hear tat the raven-haired man was sounded kinda worried. "Is that so Reito? Alright I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. No, thank you. I'll have my school bodyguard to escort me." She ended the call. She placed her phone on top of the side table and turned to look at Natsuki who was still glaring at her."Is Natsuki busy tomorrow?" she asked suddenly.

"Why? So you can visit him?" Natsuki's voice was annoyed as she slumped back down on the sofa. Hoping to be deaf when Shizuru says 'yes' to her question.

"Yes." The brunette answered without a second thought. She can see and feel the rise of tension between hers and her bodyguard when she answered the question. ' Yes Natsuki. That and it seems Mai-san is sick. Reito called informing US about her condition. Since Mai-san is Natsuki's friend, I did not hesitate to accept the offer. That is Natsuki will have to drive us to Fuuka." Shizuru said calmly.

Hearing the condition of her fiery-orange haired friend from Shizuru, Natsuki mentally slap herself for acting all jealous on the phone call. She shifted her position and peeked at Shizuru who was now reading intently at her foreign book. She needed not to reply since she knows that her ward understands her silent answer.

Meanwhile, outside the dorms, Nanaho has been sweating heself from all the yoyo-target practice she's been doing after she left the dining area. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" she cursed continuously as she have not hit any of the 10 targets she has put up at the different angles of the tree infront of her. Feeling the string finally burning her skin from the extensive activity, she opted to stop and drop down to the grassy lawn to rest. "What does she have that I don't…" she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Nanaho…"

Nanaho sat up, hearing her name being called by a serene voice which she can decipher as her kaichou. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Anything I can do for you kaichou?" Though her face showed calmness, her voice betrayed her.

Kanade stepped closer to her friend and looked at her with a sad expression. "Tell me Nanaho, why can't you just forget your duty for even a few minutes?" her voice was neither sad nor cold. It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question at all. It has been the 'dreaded question' everytime they are alone together. She sighed and stared at Nanaho with a gentle smile, knowing her fuukukaichou will still avoid the question.

The fuukukaichou stood still, staring at the marred tree before her, thinking of how she will face her kaichou. She took a deep breath and tried to face her friend with a weary childish smile. "I guess when I'm sleeping?" she asked with a slight humor to lighten the mood. She can tell Kanade was worried on her answer.

Knowing that Nanaho was trying to answer her in a less hurtful way, the pale-viole haired girl just approached her childhood friend snd engulfed her in a gentle hug. Her eyes closed and head leaning on Nanaho'sshoulder, she can smell the sweaty yet unique fragrance of her friend. "Idiot." Her words were enough to convey her feelings for the tall female. She wanted to tell her exactly how she feels but thinking that it wasn't the right time always stops her.

"Kanade… One day, someday… Alright?" Nanaho's words meant everything to Kanade as she remembers the real reason why Nanaho cannot drop her duty for the Jinguuji princess. "Please stay by my side." Kanade can only hope, leaning closer to Nanaho to feel her warmth.

Inside the dorms' living area, the seniors, naming Kuon and Siena are seated at the warmness of the sofa. Both of them are taking the silence of the area quite calming and enjoying a cup of tea on their alone time. "So, how long do you think Nanaho will hold her ground for Kaichou's sake?" the light-brown haired covert asked.

The brunette took a sip of her tea for a minute before answering. "I take it a week more, 2 at tops." Siena answered with a knowing smile.

Both chuckled at the thought of how Nanaho and Natsuki will have another head-to-head and yell-to-yell battle again. Thinking that life at Miyagami sure became fun when he two new students arrived.

The darker brunette took a sip of her tea and placed the cup down the table. "but really now. That Fujino and the kaichou can be childish at times. Pushing those two to their limit is kinda going overboard." She thought aloud, placing a finger over her chin as she muses over the two kaichous.

The lighter brunette can only nod in agreement as she too can reminisce on the previous events that came when the two transfers arrived. "Maybe it's something to do with being a student council president. That reminds me, didn't Fujino-san's vice president tried to court her and as sources goes, he did pretended to be Natsuki's alter-ego 'K'." Kuon's words were true, basing on the reports she received upon investigating the Fuuka student council.

Both took a sip of their tea. Without even speaking to one another, they felt another presence in th room. Not even giving a glance at the intruder, they stayed in silence, focusing on their tea,

"Tokiha Mai is currently ill. Kanzaki already informed our guests of this." a feminine voice echoed the room, not giving it's exact location. However, she hid as she can, the two covert specialist already traced her presence and just need their head, indicating the acknowledgement of her report and she left her two superiors.

With both having one eye open to look at one another, mischief glinted from their eyes.

"How much are you betting this will turn up as an opportunity?"

"Mind sharing this to the others who are not going to be involve aswell?"

"Just keep the school budget away from the bet and we're all good!"

The two laughed softly as they teamed up to plan a small scheme that involves the hard heads and the teasing kaichous. Miyagami Private Academy has gotten alot more fun and dramatic since the arrival of the two transfers. chance of breaking the old usual highschool life of theirs.

* * *

Author's Note: wow i exceeded my '20 chapter' limit and it's not yet finished... hope you guys enjoyed this brain squeezing chapter. i know it's not good enough but i'll try my best for the next ones. R&R,, death-threats, Stalking, peace offerings, and even love proclamation is more than welcome. :D haha~ til the next update~ Zaki-kun out! ;)


	22. Chapter 22: Bad feelings

A/N: Finally! after a year of not updating this, i finally got my groove for this fic... somewhat... So just a small heads-up, this chapter is short. I know, but i'll make it up for the next one which I already have a layout of. (I make a layout of all my updates first before writing, that way I have an Idea on how it flows.) So please, put your guns back in their shelves because zaki-kun still wants to live :3 So anyway, here's the much awaited update of transfer school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome... and the Omake is based on a comic strip i read.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Bad feelings**

**Fuuka General Hospital.**

Natsuki sat beside the while hospital bed where her orange haired friend lay down with a weak smile. It's been her second day at Fuuka , taking care of her friend who was rushed in the hospital for fainting. Sure Shizuru was supposed to come with her but her jealous nature got ahead of her and forced Shizuru to stay at Miyagami. She doesn't want to see Reito even a foot near Shizuru after she read the report from the Covert Ops stating that Reito pretended to be her. Pretended to be 'K'.

Her hand continues to peel the apple she brought for the busty patient as her eyes read on a sheet of paper while the patient just laid still. Only the sound of the fruit being peeled echoed within the room.

"So you're confused?" Mai asks, breaking the silence between them.

Natsuki jerked in surprise. She was lucky to miss her finger being cut by the knife after Mai asked her about what she told her. "MAI! Don't go surprising me like that if I'm cutting something! Didn't you tell me that?!" she shouted and threw the apple at Mai's head.

"OW! That hurts you stupid! I'm a patient here!" Mai complained.

"Patient? Last time I check, women working in the kitchen should know that suicidal starvation known as diet should not be implemented!"

"Hey! It's not starvation! It's just simple diet!"

"Yeah that no matter how many times Mikoto told you that you are not fat, you believed Nao's prank."

The two are now in a heated glaring contest for a few minutes before their glares softened and ended in a fit of laughter.

"Anyway, you were saying that you are confused with Fujino-san?" Mai asks.

Natsuki gave the sliced apple to Mai and sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"How so?"

"She's just acting weird. She gets all possessive when I'm with Kanade-kaichou or she acts more close to me than before." Natsuki said with a confused expression. She picked up the papers on the table near her. "And it's driving my mind to overdrive thinking on why she's doing it."

Mai picked on one of the apples and threw it into her mouth, chewing the crunchy and juicy fruit. "Did she tell you anything when she arrived at that private school?" she asks, remembering the talk with Shizuru when Natsuki was at the hospital. It was evident in her face that she loves Natsuki but their friendship had blocked the feelings her heart was setting for her.

Natsuki shook her head and returned her sights to the banded paper. "Nope. Aside from her usual clinginess and teasing that is." Natsuki replied. Knitting her brows upon reading what was written in the paper.

"I see. Wait, what are you even reading?" Mai asked and Natsuki showed it to her. Reading a few lines, then the top of the banded paper, Mai let out a loud fit of laughter upon knowing what Natsuki was reading intently.

"Shut up! It's bad enough that the kid had to cry just in asking me to participate in this." Natsuki said angrily, glaring at Mai.

The fiery-orange haired woman continued to laugh at her friend for even saying yes to anything that was offered to her. "S-sorry Natsuki. B-but… this… ahahaha! Oh boy I will watch this!"

Natsuki groaned and glared at the banded paper in her hand. _'I'm going to get Seina's head for this…"_

* * *

**Flashback, two days ago at Miyagami.**

Natsuki was pushing Shizuru to the stairs after their dinner. The Brunette was persuading Natsuki to take her when she visit Mai. Apparently, due to the exam Natsuki needs to take the next day, she had to postpone going to Fuuka to visit her friend.

"C'mon Natsuki. Let me come with you when you visit Mai-san." Shizuru whined, stopping Natsuki's push by planting her feet in place.

But Natsuki shook her head in rejection. "No and a thousand times no. You and Kanade will have your examination week and you need to study." Natsuki tried to push Shizuru again but the girl didn't budged a bit. It was a great coincidence that the seniors are having an examination week and Natsuki used this to her advantage.

Shizuru pouted and crossed her arms. "But I want to visit the others too. Haruka, Yukino and Reito-kun." She pleaded. She wanted to check ho Reito was handling the student council and if Harauka already driven him insane.

But instead of having Natsuki say yes, it just made her frown and stopped pushing Shizuru. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki turned around and sighed heavily. "As the Setokai bodyguard, it's my duty to ensure your safety and your grades also. And before you complain and say you got it all under control, your exams starts tomorrow. So no." she said coldly. It pricked her heart when she hear Shizuru wanting to see Reito along with her friends.

Shizuru felt the looming ominous aura from her friend. She smiles and engulfed her in in a hug. "Fine I'll stay here if Natsuki is worried about my grades." She cooed, leaning her head atop of Natsuki's shoulder. The blunette in her arms tensed up and relaxed immediately in her arms. "Then please send my regards to Mai-san? I know she'll be fine if you are going to visit her."

Natsuki nodded. She was thankful that Shizuru was behind her or else she'll see the blush that has invaded her face. No matter how much of a bad-ass attitude she puts up, Shizuru will always be there to tear it apart.

The small quaint comfy time of the two was cut short by the cough from the Miyagami Kaichou. Realizing that she was being watched by the other occupants of the living area which is the whole Setokai, minus Cindy and Kaori, she pushed herself away from Shizuru's hug. She didn't realize that their exchange of banters and ending it in such position as being watched by the others.

Shizuru eyed Kanade with a raised brow. The pale violet haired kaichou was smiling at them with Minamo beside her, blushing as her gaze as directed at the floor. _'I think this woman is really doing it on purpose.'_ Her mind deducted, analyzing the smile plastered on Kanade's face. "How can we help you Kanade?" Shizuru asks with a smile that can freeze even a building on fire.

Not being bothered by the smile, Kanade placed a hand over Minamo's shoulder. "Well Minamo here has a request from all of us." Kanade said with a smile. Both Shizuru and Natsuki turned to Minamo who was holding a banded paper in her hands. "It seems that the Setokai is a bit down in the budget so in the coming festival next week, we are going to present a play to everyone."

"For a price!" Mayura, the setokai accountant, added with a determined tone in her voice.

"Indeed. For a price, a small one though. So is Natsuki going to join us?" Kanade asked sweetly.

With the expectant smiles of Kanade and Minamo, Natsuki sighed and answered the one and only possible answer she can give.

"No." Natsuki answered flatly. Turning her heels and aiming for the stairs, Natsuki knew that Kanade would not take no for an answer and the only way to keep it as no is by leaving the scene.

Minamo with the hope that Natsuki would participate in her well-arranged play sniffled loudly. Her arms cradled the script tightly and she was biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. This was not ignored by Shizuru and pulled Natsuki back into her previous place.

"Natsuki I think you should reconsider." Shizuru commented, holing Natsuki's wrist to stop her from walking away. But the blunette shook her head in reply. As far as she was concerned, she was not the teamplayer type and especially not the actress type.

"But! Natsuki-san! I promise you won't have a lot of lines!" Minamo pleaded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Still Natsuki was firm in her decision. Another shake of her head indicated she still doesn't want to agree.

Shizuru sw the tears slowly falling from Minamo's eyes and she released her hold on Natsuki wrist. "Natsuki please? She's already crying." Shizuru pointed out.

And indeed, the child was already crying as her arms clutched on her script. Kanade looked sad at the said scene while Shizuru has a pleading look on her face.

An in an instant, Natsuki's eyes went wide in the facial expressions of the three ladies before her. Minamo's crying face made her eyebrows twitch, Kanade's sad face gave her heart a slight twinge of pain, but Shizuru's expression. It was enough to make her blood freeze and immediately moved her body to swipe the papers from Minamo and dashed up the stairs, leaving the setokai and Shizuru.

* * *

**After flashback, Setokai POV**

After Nastuki rushed up the stairs, Minamo's crying suddenly stopped and her pursed lips suddenly turned into a conniving grin. Her once was tear-filled chocolate eyes glint of mischief as she looked up to Shizuru. "You're tactic is awesome!" she told Shizuru and showed her a thumbs-up.

Shizuru chuckled and patted Minamo in her head. "Ah it's not a problem. Though I am expecting a nice reward for teaching you such technique?"

Minamo nodded her head and skipped back to her sister, leaving Shizuru and Kanade.

"That wasn't nice to teach Minamo, Shizuru." Kanade said with a surprised look on her face.

But Shizuru merely chuckled and smiled at Kanade. "A fair price for something I wanted." Shizuru then chuckled again. "Fufufu. This should be fun~" she said, walking away to the direction of the stairs leading to the dorm rooms.

Kanade, a hand placed on her left cheek, watched how Shizuru waltzed up to the stairs with a victorious smile on her face. "My, she's definitely starting to fight." She paused an sighed before putting up her smile again. "Am I right, Kuon?"

The vice-president and overseer of the covert-ops who was now behind Shizuru nodded her head. "Indeed. Then what shall you do kaichou? Clearly, before you even reach Kuga-san's heart, a vicious serpent is already guarding it. not to mention the ice wolf herself." Kuon commented with a tactical smile.

A whispered chuckle escaped Kanade's lips before she sauntered through the carpeted hallway. With her hands at her back, clasped together, a certain thought was in her mind and it made her smile. "I can't wait for this play."

* * *

"You know Natsuki, I think you've been duped." Mai said with an imaginary sweatdrop at the side of her temple.

Natsuki frowned and rolled up the script tightly. Holding it firmly in her hand, Natsuki used it to hit Mai's head in a rather forceful manner. "Bad Mai! Bad!" she reprimanded with her brows knitted together. She hates to admit it, after the event with Minamo, Shizuru came inside their dorm room smiling like she had won a marathon. She was suspicious with the way Shizuru smiled and deducted that Minamo must've made a deal with the conniving fox that is Shizuru.

Mai laughed and tried to stop Natsuk from hitting her with the rolled-up paper. Grabbing it away from Natsuki's hands, she swatted Natsuki's head with it and gave it back to her. "Stop it! geesh! That sounded awkward y'know!" Mai leaned back to her towered pillows and let out a relaxed sigh. "But I have front row seats, along with Mikoto, Nao, Chie and Aoi! I feel this would be a fun show." Mai showed Natsuki a wide smile that the blunette merely rolled her eyes about it.

"Whatever…" Natsuki mumbled, rolling out the paper and turning the page to the last scene. Minamo was correct, her lines was indeed minimal compared to the other character. But at the last scene, Natsuki's eyes bulged out and she threw the script at the white wall. "The fuck! I'm so gonna strangle Siena for approving this!" she roared in annoyance. The last scene was brow twitching to the point it made her want to choke Minamo's older sister for it. She doesn't have the heart to even lay a finger over Minamo hence she opted for the next thing to strangle, her sister Siena.

"Ahaha! Seriously Natsuki, I'm curious now. What's your role in that play? Seems rather interesting." Mai asks with a Cheshire grin.

Natsuki snarled lowly, glaring at the script like it was trash. "You don't want to know for your own safety." She growled and leaned back to her seat, taking one of the apples she peeled and threw it to her mouth. With the loud crunching sounds, Natsuki planned on what she'll do with the Covert Ops leader to torment her life.

* * *

Back at Miyagami, Siena felt a wave of cold shiver run through her spine. Goosebumps began to appear in her arms and her usual smiling disposition turned into fear. This was noticed by Kuon who was drinking tea beside her.

"Are you okay Siena?" Kuon asks, placing the teacup down to the marbled table of the setokai dorm balcony.

The Covert Ops leader nodded her head and rubbed her arms to ease her away of the goosebumps. "I think? I just felt like I lost a few years off my lifespan." She said, reaching out to her own teacup and taking a sip of the tea to ease her unusual feeling.

"Hm. Must be Nanaho complaining about your members again." Kuon commented.

"Maybe. Anyway, what do you think of Minamo-chan's play? I am sure that this would grab the audience's attention compare to last time."

Kuon placed her teacup again to the table and smiled. "It would be interesting."

And both just giggled and continued to drink their tea as they oversee the practice that's taking place by the garden of the dorms. It was a sight to be amused of, seeing that there's a certain rivalry taking place.

"Interesting is an understatement. This play would be a blast." Both Covert Ops said at the same time.

* * *

This time, it was Natsuki who involuntary shivered.

"You okay Natsuki?" Mai asked.

The blunette nodded her head. "Somehow. I feel something will shave my life off a few years."

* * *

**a/n:** Short... very short.. I know.. It's all what my mind can make up right now since I already have the next chapter in mind. I hope I can finish it this week :p I'm not expecting reviews since I already know that some people already gave up on reading my fics or coz this update is not much interesting.. but to those who will give me a review, all I can say is that... You won't regret it! :3 I'll make the next update more interesting! ehehe until then, here's a short omake based on a comic strip in the LGBT page in FB... Oh and don't forget to join ouur mai hime fanfiction page in FB! :D

**Omake:**

At a bar, Natsuki was drinking alone when her friend Mai Tokiha suddenly sat beside her with a huge grin on her face.

**Mai**: Hey Natsuki! Chie spread the rumor that you're a lesbian.

**Natsuki**: -held on her mug tightly- The hell?! I'm not a lesbian!

**Mai**: You're not? –looking behind Natsuki with a raised brow-

**Natsuki**: Why do people even deduce that I'm a lesbian?! –focused on her speech to notice anything around her-

**Mai**: I see… -still looking behind Natsuki with a smile creeping up to her face-

**Natsuki**: I'm tired of people saying "hey lesbo!" "hey carpet-muncher!" "I bet you're a butch for riding such bad-ass bike." Or the famous "You're too beautiful for a lesbian." I've had it with people assuming I'm a lesbian just because I drive a ducati, knows how to fix vehicles or collect model kits! I've jad enough! I'm not a-

Someone tapped Natsuki's shoulder. Blunette turned around in mid-sentence, only to have her staring at ruby colored eyes and dressed in clothes that are showing the eye-popping cleavage of the woman before her.

**Natsuki**: (OoO) Hi, I'm a lesbian… -sticks out her free hand and blushing-

**Shizuru**: Fufufufu. That's good news for me. –winking at Mai before shaking Natsuki's hand.-


End file.
